Luce del Sole
by Alise In Fantasy
Summary: Chiara had enough of her father, so she took her brothers and ran away from home, hopefully for good. She lands in a small town and lives with two random strangers who picked her off the street. Nothing is going to according to her plan and now what does lady fate have in store for her? SpainxFem!Romano. Human AU. T for Roma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo. This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome. ^-^ The story is Spamano. OTP~ Heck ya! Anyways...Lovino will be genderbent. Along with some others which I will not mention. Why? Cause it goes with the story. I couldn't decide what story line I wanted to do. I want to do this other one, but I'll probably put it up when I'm almost done with this story. Unless you guys don't like this story at all, then this will be the only story I'll ever put...Just kidding! I love writing so I plan on putting on a few stories. But like I couldn't decide with story line to put first. I was like 'I wanna write something. Maybe for fanfiction. Yeah. Spamano definite yes. This story will work with it! But this one will too. Hmm. Which shall I do?'**

**...Okay. It didn't go exactly like that, but it did take me a while to decide which one. So I chose this one cause like ideas keep popping in my head for it so this one it shall be!**

**I am like a huge procrastinator, along with school, and softball. Finding the time to write may take awhile. So expect at least a week between each update. Unless it is a weekend or holiday. Labor day is coming up so I plan on writing the entire time. Unless like we have softball practice on the weekend, which probably won't happen. Hopefully.**

**Like let's totally get to the story like now. Lol. I just did Poland. .**

* * *

"S-stop...p-please..."

"What makes you think I'm gonna stop. Take your punishment like a man. Oh wait you aren't."

"I-I'm...ngh! B-begging...y-Ahh! It hurts! Take it out! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Tears of pain were rolling down my face. It stung so much. Just hold on. You will get your freedom. Just hold on.

"I don't think so. Unless you want your precious brothers to take your place." My eyes shot open. No. Not them. Anything, but them. I swallowed down a large amount of tears.

"F-fine. Just don't do anything to them."

"Good girl." You could hear his smirk in his voice.

* * *

I was slumped against the wall and stained shirt was thrown my way.

"I don't want you looking indecent around the house. Put that on."

I complied while he walked out. The 'shirt' pretty much passed as a dress on me. It went to my knees and slipped off my shoulder. I stood up using the wall as support. That damn ass bitch did not go easy on me today. That bastard hated me ever since Feliciano was born. It was always 'Why can't you be more like your brother?' or 'You are not as cute as little Feli~!' I get it. I stink at everything. I'm clumsy, messy, swear a lot, and everything that Feli does is the opposite. All he got was love. I was jealous of him, but my mother. She made everything better for me. When Marcello came along. He was a bit like me. Quiet. Reserved. He didn't swear, but he was average at everything. Which was a nice change for once.

I limped all the way to my so called room. It was a closet turned into a bedroom. Which was just adding a bed. And a very shitty bed at that. The only warmth I get at night is from thick blankets Feli and Marcello sneaked me a while back. The mattress had stains and was thin. My pillow was flat and worn out. It had tear stains from what 5 years ago, still. That was how long I had it.

I sat on my 'bed' and took out clothes from under it. Quickly changing, I grabbed a backpack from one of the shelves, ignoring the pain in my back. I opened it and put my secret stash of money in the small pocket, which was around 50 dollars? I don't know. It was money and I was going to need it. I stuffed my clothes in the largest pocket and I reached for pictures of my family. When we were actually happy. My mother died in a car accident when I was around 10, Feli 4, and Marcello 1. I am now 15, Feli 9, Marcello 6. I put them in the second smallest pocket and zipped up everything. It was around 9. Not yet. A little more. I let my head hit the pillow, really the mattress because it was so thin. I set an alarm on my phone for 11. Yes I had a phone. I don't know how, but I do. It was going to go to waste anyways. So use it while I do.

_Beep. Beep. Smash!_

I crushed the little phone from my hand. There my phone is destroyed. I sat up and slung the backpack over my back and sneaked out of my 'room.' I closed it as gently as possible. I went to Feli and Marcello's room, which was mine before mother died. That bastard did everything to make me hate him. I swear.

I opened the door and shut it quietly as possible. I locked it and went over to their bed.

"You're here sorella."

"Of course. When I said we would leave I meant it." I sat down on the bed next to Marcello. "What you can't sleep?" He looked away and nodded.

"I'm scared."

"Of what fratellino?" I ran my hand through his hair. Avoiding that damned curl of ours.

"What if we die? What would happen?"

"I can assure you. I won't let you guys die." A small smile formed on his lips.

"Grazie."

"Nessun problema." I smiled at him and got off the bed going to the other side. I shook Feli. Obviously he was asleep. So I had to wake him up. Which took 10 damn minutes of precious escape time.

We all were awake and I was tying a rope to the leg of the bed. The bed weighs tons. It was a good thing for the rope to hold onto while we climbed down. I made sure it was tight enough and threw it down the open window. We were on the second floor and no one else besides the four of us were home, but if we left through the front doors. It would wake up the bastard. So this is an alternative. And there was no back door. Don't know why.

I went down the rope and let myself slide down. I was about 14 feet from the ground when I signaled it was okay for Feli to come. Feli has to come down first instead of Marc cause he is a crybaby so the faster he gets down, the better. I let myself down while watching Feli. When I was about 10 feet above the ground, Marcello started down.

I let my feet touch the ground. Feli was still climbing. When he got within my reach I put him on the ground. Same with Marcello.

I did some funky stuff moving the rope back and forth. When it fell down. I put it on the dirt and picked up a long stick and closed the windows. I hid it within all the bushes. I picked up the rope and wrapped it around my arm.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Si." They both said.

I let a small smile grace my lips and I grabbed both of their hands and went to the woods in our backyard.

* * *

Freedom. Freedom. It was in the palm of our hands. Once we leave this wretched city, everything will be perfect. I will be free. No, we will be free. I won't have to be that bastards toy anymore. No more punishments. No confinements. My freedom from that man will be true.

* * *

I was carrying Marc since he slightly sprained his ankle while walking. Feli was starting to nod off while walking. I sighed and put Marcello on the ground.

"Feli." I knelt down and opened my arms. He smiled and ran into my arms. I picked up Marcello in my other arm. Thank goodness they are light.

I kept on walking just stopping every once and while to make sure they were okay. Plus to adjust them. I guessed it was about 3 a.m. now. I wasn't sleepy. In fact I had more energy than before. It was probably from wanting to get away from that man. Just keep on walking Chiara. Just keep walking.

Dawn was breaking when I reached the edge of the city. No more woods. I knew where the train station was. Just get on one. Take one of those large buses and we are out of this city for good.

"Wake up you two. I can't carry you anymore." Marc looked at me with sleepy eyes and Feli rubbed his eyes asking for 5 more minutes. I sighed. I put both of them one the ground and grabbed their hands. Leading them to the train station.

We were sitting on the train. I knew where to get off. Feliciano fell asleep against me. And Marc was looking out the windows.

* * *

We were sitting on the bus. I just realized how tired my legs were and how sleepy I was. The bus was heading to a completely different city. It should be about a 4 day journey. Same bus all the way through. A lot of people were filing on to the bus. By the minute my eyes kept getting heavier and heavier.

"Sorella." I snapped my head up and looked at Marcello and Feli. "You can sleep. You done a lot all night. We will stay awake now." They both smiled at me. I smiled and laid back against my chair. And drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_~5 Days Later~_

I stretched out my limbs and looked around. It was a small town. Only about 100,000 people who lived here. I'm pretty sure I can establish a life here for us. Feli and Marcello were looking around fascinated. The three of us had been home schooled till now. We pretty much stayed in one place our entire lives. I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them into the city.

The only problem with this is that, I'm only 15. I can buy a home, but I only have so much money. The three of us have about 500 dollars altogether. Maybe we can rent. I need a job. And I need to get Feli and Marc in school. This is a lot.

"Sorella!"

"What?"

"Can we eat?"

"Okay. Where can we eat?" We were in a middle of a busy area. There were a few restaurants here and there. Where can we eat?

In the end we ate at a fast food place cause we need to salvage our money. I was sitting on a bench while I watched Marc and Feli play on the swings. I got a free newspaper. I was looking for a place to rent. 750 per month for a studio and that is like one of those shitty ones. These places are expensive. Maybe I can get a job and let the us stay with them for working. Yeah. Like someone is that generous. I hope there is though. I was watching them again, giving up on looking for a place to stay. We might have to sleep on the benches tonight. No. That's horrible. I can't let them handle that. It's cold at night and they will be freezing their butts off. Not to mention hypothermia. Damn what is up with this? I promised I would protect them, but I can't do that much. I got them out of that house, but still. We can't die on our first day here in this town.

I put my head in my hands. I can't think right now.

"Sorella?" I looked up and saw Marc and Feli. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little stressed."

They looked at each other with worrying faces. "Don't push yourself."

"I won't. Go play for a bit more. Okay?" They looked at each other and back at me. Then ran off. I wonder if I can do this. I crossed my legs and tilted my head back. I need to find a place.

* * *

Okay. It is around 7 p.m. now. I looked around for a job. Using the proposition that if I work for them they let the three of us to stay with them. They turned us down saying that they had no room in their house. Others said they can't afford that. Others just flat out refused me. Bastards. Most of them wished us luck with pitying faces. I don't need their pity! Damn it!

The three of us were back at the park sitting at the bench. My knees were up and my arms wrapped around them. Marc and Feli were sitting on both sides of me. What am I going to do?

I looked up and saw a few couples in the area now. Oi. What is this park the romantic park or something like that bullshit. I wrapped my jacket around me a bit tighter. It was getting colder every second. I put my legs back on the ground and put Feli and Marc on my lap. And hugged them close. I could feel tears coming.

"Goddamn it. I was supposed to protect you guys. I failed you two." Tears were streaming down my face. I hugged them even closer. "Why do I have to be so weak?"

"Sorella..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry sorella! Ve~!"

"Feli?" I looked up at him and he was sitting there with his arms wide open.

"I'm just happy, I don't have to see you all beaten up by papa anymore. That's good enough for me! Ve~! Plus we are all together! I've never been happier!" Feli.

"Same here." Marc.

Tears were streaming down my face again. I put my face in my hands and wept. They were right. I should be happy we are together and out of that bastard's house.

They hugged me and I hugged back. Tears never stopping.

After about 10 minutes I finally calmed down. My eyes were probably puffy and my nose red.

"You guys aren't cold right?" They both were sitting on my lap while I was holding them.

"Ve~! Nope!"

"Not really."

"Good." I smiled contently. But it quickly faded. Where were we going to stay? We could stay at a hotel, but I don't know where any are. Shit.

I let out a sigh and sat back pulling them closer.

"Ve~?"

"What is it Feli?"

"Sorella what is that?" Feli pointed at some floating balls of light. I smiled.

"Those are fireflies." His eyes lit up along with Marc.

"Ve~They are pretty."

"Yeah."

"Yeah they are, aren't they." I looked around and saw a few more people here in the park. So they were here for the fireflies.

My younger brothers were so carefree. While I had to worry about where the heck we are staying. I looked at the fireflies. I let my hand out and a firefly landed in my palm. I was staring at it in awe. Feli and Marc were too. I brought it closer and let them stare at it. It wasn't long before it flew off. Feli and Marc ran off into a large group of fireflies. I went after them and watched them play with them. Why the fuck not. I joined in as well. I caught one or two to show them before they flew off.

Once again we were sitting on the bench. We were happy and content. But we still needed to figure out where we are going to sleep! It was around 8:30 p.m. now. People started leaving. Can someone take us home with them?

"Oh. Look at what we have here." I snapped my head up and saw a lady and a man. The lady had long brown hair that went down to her waist. The man had short brown hair and a curl that went up. I tried moving forward, but saw that Marc and Feli fell asleep on my lap. I relaxed back in the bench.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just found some kids on a bench. No parents around. So what you doing here young lady?"

What am I supposed to say. I can't just say 'Oh. We just ran away from home!' No! I can't do that. It'll raise more questions. I just sat there combing my hands through their hair.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you have a place to stay?" I shot my head up and stared at them. They were willing to take us in? What?! This didn't make any sense.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Elizabeta, do you really think this is a good idea? We don't know anything about them."

"Come on Roderich. They don't have a place. Can you please keep them? Pleeeaaasse?" She was giving him the largest puppy eyes I've ever seen. It could even beat Feliciano's. Man this lady is goddamn crazy. Why would they want to bring us in anyways?

"Um. Hey. Why do you want to bring us in anyways?" They both looked at me. The lady gave me a small smile and the man pushed his glasses up.

"Why? Hm." She put her finger on her chin like she was in deep thought. When she snapped up and said, "Because a bunch of kids can't stay out here alone!"

"How would you know that we don't have place to stay anyways? What are you a stalker?"

"No. No. You guys are out here longer than what normal kids would be out without their parents so I kind of just assumed."

Creepy. "But how I know that you two aren't some murderers or something?!"

"Why would we anyways? This town is very quiet nothing ever happens here if you hadn't noticed before." Oh yea. It was extremely quiet. There wasn't any sirens or anything that I heard today, and we were in a extremely crowded area too.

"Y-yeah."

"So? What do you say?" She offered her hand.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Can't we just take care of some kids from the streets. It is the nice thing to do. Plus kids need all the love they can get, right? Roderich?" He just merely nodded. "So. Come on. We will take care of you kids." I looked at her hand. They do seem nice. But. But. Ah! Who cares! It's for Feli and Marc.

* * *

I was carrying both Feli and Marc. I refuse to let those strangers touch my fratellino. We were standing in front of a nice size house. Two floors. A grassy yard. With flowers popping up here and there.

"Come on in you three." I looked toward her and walked up to the front door. Roderich was fumbling with the keys when he finally got it in.

"Please go on in." He held the door open. He HELD THE DOOR OPEN. No one ever did that. No one. This little bastard might be good. I walked in and saw a stair case in front of me. To my right was the living room. It had a piano. It wasn't big, but it was pretty. Some other instruments surrounded it. I walked into the room and set down Feli and Marc. They looked around with curiosity. I bent down so I was eye level with them.

"Promise me you two will behave." Marc nodded and Feli gave his Ve~. I smiled. "Go and look around, but don't touch anything. Alright?" They both nodded and ran off up the stairs. Roderich and Elizabeta motioned for me to come to them. I went to the kitchen. It wasn't big, nor was it small. There was a back room which looked like the formal dining room apparently.

In the kitchen there was the basic stuff. Stove, fridge, counters and there was a little table that had four chairs.

Elizabeta motioned me to come over. Roderich and her were already sitting. So I took a seat for myself. I sat across from the two of them. It felt like I was being fucking interrogated. What the hell.

"So. You never did tell us your names. We already introduced ourselves. So it's your turn." She gave me a gentle smile. What the fuck was I supposed to say. I don't want to give my goddamn name. But if they are going to let us live with them. My first name should be fine.

"C-Ch-Chiara."

"Oh. What a pretty name. Is it Italian?" I just nodded.

"Young lady." I looked up at Roderich. "Would you mind giving us your last name?"

"What for?"

"It would be nice to have your full name. Plus we can find your parents-"

"I DON'T NEED THAT BASTARD!" I slammed my hands on the table. I didn't want to go back. He probably didn't even miss us. It's been 5 days. No reports of missing children, he doesn't want us. He never did. He never did.

"Sorella." I turned and saw Feli at the doorway with Marc in hand. "We don't need him either. So can we stay here?" Feli.

"Why is that young man?"

"Because he was a meanie to all of us. We don't need him. All we need is the three of us. Especially sorella!" Feli.

"I guess it is settled! All of you are staying with us!" I whipped my head back. Elizabeta.

"What?"

"Well we can't have you kids out alone. So let me fix the guest room! I'll be right back!"

Elizabeta left and the rest of us were just standing there. Frozen. They are keeping us. It's cause of pity. Don't be fooled. Get a job. Get a place of your own. Live there with Marc and Feli. Live a happy life. Just the three of us. That is all I need. Now I just need to get Feli and Marc into school. What am I going to do? Mama. Help. I don't know what I'm doing. Who the heck are these people? I need your help more than ever.

* * *

**Translations-**

**Fratellino - Little brothers**  
**Grazie - Thanks**  
**Nessun problema - No problem**  
**Si - Yes**

**What the heck did I just write.**

**I had it all good. I had it written out, but nooooo. My computer just had to freeze and stay like that and I lost my first draft! And I really liked that one! NOOOOO! But this is a close second.**

**The other characters will be introduced...next chapter? If not next two chapters.**

**My god. I wrote a lot. I hope it's a good start. So I thank the readers who read this! Constructive criticism is welcomed! So review on here. So can get motivation to keep writing! Next update will hopefully be by this Saturday or Sunday. I have practice all week for softball. Not to mention homework which just loves to sit on my desk. Which it is right now. I'm writing instead of working. I'm such a procrastinator.**

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY FREAKING GOSH. WHEN I CAME HOME I SAW MY INBOX THAT TWO PEOPLE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS...I AM SOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

**OMGEEEEE. I CAME HOME FROM PRACTICE AND TWO! TWO PEOPLE FOLLOWED, FAVORITED ME AND, ONE PERSON REVIEWED! HOLY SHIZZZZZ. YEAH, BUT LIKE I WANT TO HURRY UP AND WRITE NOW! **

**Yeah. I'm waaay to dramatic about two people. But like hey it's my first story and I feel happy about this. I will write little bits here and there when I finish my homework. Which is a bit late since I push it off...I gotta stop doing that. I want to write! Not math or science! English, I'm kinda okay with since like it is writing and I love writing. Anyways, let's get to the story and not my life!**

* * *

They wanted us to stay. Why? They barely know us! I barely know them. I should have known better than to let them take us back home with them.

Roderich coughed and it caught all of our attentions. "I guess my fiance won't be letting me out of this one. So are any of you hungry?" I shook my head very lightly and lead Feli and Marc out.

I was sitting on the bed they had prepared for us. Feli and Marc were dead asleep while I watched them. At least we were out of that bastard's house. I need to get us out of this house though. I don't need to stay here. I mean we. I don't need to bother anyone. No matter how nice they were. It was all out of damn pity I tell you.

I slid off the bed and headed to the windows. It was a full moon and the night was clear. All the stars shone.

I put my hands together and prayed for mother to be watching over us. I need some sort of protection, damn it.

I looked to the bed and saw Feli being restless. I sighed and went over to him. I ran my hand through his hair and it calmed him down. Mama always did this and it worked every time. If it worked with Mama, it's gotta work with me. And it does. What was he dreaming about?

There was no room for me to sleep on the bed since the two little ones took up all the space. It was a queen too. For small ones they sure can take up a lot of space.

I sat in a chair and wrapped a blanket around me that I found. Better to sleep here than be kicked off by Feli or Marc.

I kind of just sat there. Nodding off then snapping back awake. I don't know what was keeping me up, but my body refused to let me sleep. Goddamn it. I want to sleep. I need to find a job tomorrow and get out of these people's hair.

* * *

I was jolted awake by someone sitting on me. I slowly opened my eyes, but shut them soon after the accursed sunlight hit me.

"Sorella. Ve~ It's time to wake up." I moaned. I didn't want to. I was somewhat comfy in the chair.

"Come on. Get up sorella. There's breakfast." Breakfast? I shot my eyes open and looked around. Feli was sitting on me with curious eyes. Marc was sitting on the bed swinging his legs back and forth. "Took you long enough."

"Ve~ Come on sorella." Feli pulled me off the chair and started downstairs with Marc behind me. I smelled...eggs, tomatoes, and...bacon? Yeah. It was definitely bacon. Oh dear lord bacon! It was so good. I hope these damned people made good bacon.

Here we were. Sitting at the table. Feli was on my lap. Marc was sulking that he wasn't the one who was. Who knew he could be like that. I certainly didn't. We all were eating. Roderich and Elizabeta were staring at us every once in a while. Creepy as fuck man.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean Chiara?" That bastard. She knows fully well what I want.

"Why the fuck did you take us in?"

"Watch what goes through your mouth young lady."

"Fuck off and answer my question." They both looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Well. It was because it was the good thing to do. We can't allow kids like you to stay out at night."

"I don't buy it."

"Fine, fine." She raised her hands up defensively. "It was because you reminded me of someone. I just wanted to see if I could remember. I can't seem to at the moment."

"I doubt you will ever. I don't look like anyone."

She gave soft smile. "I bet you do."

"Doubt it."

"We will see. Now. A quick question. Do anyone one of you play any instruments?"

Feli looked up with a large smile. Oh no he wasn't. "VE VE~ Sorella plays the violin and piano!" He said it.

"I'm not good anyways."

"Let me hear it anyways." Damn piano bastard.

"Don't wanna."

"Ve~ But sorella you never played since mama died. I want to hear it again."

"Same goes. I only ever heard you play once and that was like what when I was like 1."

"..."

"Ve~ Please sorella." Feli looked up and gave me his infamous puppy eyes. Don't give in, don't give in.

"F-fine." Aaand you gave in.

I was sitting at the piano. How long has it been? 5 years? Yeah that's about right. I put my hands on the keys and looked at the sheets in front of me. I still can read it. I still know everything. Just press the keys and everything will work out.

I started playing and a soft melody was playing. It had a hint of sadness, but it had happiness. It made sense damn it!

My hands were flying across the keys. It was all familiar. I knew this song. It was...the last song mama taught me before she died. I reached the end and lifted my hands off the piano. But soon my elbows hit it and the sound of keys echoed throughout the room. My face were in my hands and tears were running down my face.

"Sorella? Are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to look up knowing it was Marcello.

"I-I'm fine Marcello."

"No you are not. You only call me or Feliciano by our full names when you are sad or angry or mad at us or any other feelings you don't understand." I looked up shocked. How the heck did this little bastard figure this out?! Even I didn't know myself!

"A-Ah. I see. Um. Well I have to look for a full time job so excuse me." I sat up and tried to run out, but I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked and saw Elizabeta holding me back.

"What do you mean FULL TIME JOB?" She had a look in her eyes. I couldn't place what she was feeling, but according to her grip on my wrist she had to mad or something like that.

"I need to find a place. And for that I need money. So a full time job should work out fine."

"What about school?!"

"Not going. Just Feli and Marc." Her grip on me tightened.

"NO NO NO! A GIRL LIKE YOU HAS TO EXPERIENCE HIGH SCHOOL! FALLING IN LOVE, THE DRAMA, MAKING FRIENDS, AND ALL THAT! MOST IMPORTANTLY READING MANGA AND YAOI! ESPECIALLY YAOI!"

Holy crap! Where the fuck was this coming from?!

"I don't need that. I don't need to be a burden on you guys so let me do whatever the fuck I want to do." I pulled my hand from her grip and rubbed my wrist. I started walking and opened the door. "Watch my fratellino for me." And left.

I had newspaper in my hand once again. Some places had really good pay, but when I went to see if the opening was still there. It was taken. Every fucking one I tried!

I was sitting on the bench looking. I needed a job. NOW. I need to get away from that mad lady. Speaking of which. Was it a good idea leaving the two of them with her...shit!

I shoved the newspaper into one of the garbage cans and ran back to their house. I opened the door and ran in.

"MARC! FELI!"

I turned and saw the four of them sitting near the piano with piano bastard sitting on the bench. They all were staring at me and I could feel my face heating up.

"Uh. Sorry."

"Ve~! Sorella your back! Did you get a job?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"No. Most of them were taken already."

"Well if that is the case...just go to school! I just applied your brothers to the elementary school just a few blocks down. The high school is just within walking distance of the house and their school!"

"Do I even have a fucking choice in this?"

"Nope~!" Fucking knew it.

* * *

I was sitting in the bathtub. Just sitting. I was starting school tomorrow and I had no say in it. Nothing. ZIP! NADDA! NOTHING! What a freaking lady she was. How the heck is she and the piano bastard engaged anyways? Total opposites if I say so myself.

I got out of the tub knowing I was just gonna get wrinkly. I hated that feeling. All wrinkly and all you could do was wait it out. Hated it.

I dried myself and put on the clothes Elizabeta gave. All it was a over sized shirt and sweatpants. Plus undergarments. Though I had to use my own bras. Her bonkers are like huge! I'd never get to that size. And I wasn't bothered at all. You'd get all the attention just from that. And I hated attention.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Feli sitting on the bed.

"Where's Marc?"

"Ve~ He's downstairs getting water."

"I see."

"Sorella. What do you think school is like?"

"I don't know Feli."

"I hope everyone there is nice! I don't want to have no friends."

"I don't think that will happen Feliciano. You have a charismatic personality. I think you'll fit in just fine." He gave me a soft smile, but looked away. "Feli?"

"You never did tell me what happened between you and papa."

"I'll tell you when you are older."

"You told me that last time I asked!"

"That means you still aren't old enough." He gave me a pout.

"I can still hear you though. Your screams. Can't you please tell me what he did to you!? I can't stand knowing he did something, but I don't know what?!"

"I agree sorella." I looked at the doorway and saw Marcello. "Tell us. We stayed up hearing everything. I have an idea, but I want to know."

"Later okay."

"Bu-"

"LATER!" An awkward silence engulfed us. They shouldn't know yet. Not yet. When I know for sure he's gone.

"Let's just go to sleep. Let me in too. You two squirts hogged it last night." I climbed into the middle of the bed and got under the covers. I felt two people shift on each side of me. I looked to both sides and both of them were facing away from them. I grabbed both of them and held them close. "I'll tell you both. Don't worry. Now let's sleep since we have school tomorrow, alright."

"Ve~ Alright sorella."

"Yeah. Yeah." I fell asleep content. Knowing they were here safe.

* * *

_Thud._

"What was that?!" I heard the door open, and the groans of my younger brothers. I opened my eyes and saw the wooden floors. Feli or Marc probably kicked me off again. I got myself up and saw Elizabeta standing at the door with a worried face. I stretched out my back hearing some good cracks.

"I fell of the bed. Not a fucking big ass deal." She sighed and walked toward me.

"Wake up your brothers and come downstairs, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." She walked out and I walked to the bed. I bent down to Feli's ear. "There's pasta." He shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen most probably. I walked to Marc's side and shook him awake. He stirred, but didn't wake. "Hey. Come on."

"Mmm." I sighed not having the patience to deal with this shit and picked him up. I carried him down to the kitchen and saw food laid out. Feli was standing in front of me with a pout.

"There was no pasta."

I shrugged. "I guess I was wrong then."

He sat down with the pout still on his face. Marc woke up and rubbed his eyes. I set him down on a chair and sat between Feli and him.

"Aren't the three of you excited for school?" We all shrugged. "I know it is all nerve wracking, but it will all calm down. Don't worry. Speaking of which. Chiara you need a uniform. You will be using my old one." I shrugged not really caring. "Also you will leave with Roderich every morning since he is the music teacher there." What.

"What."

"You heard me."

Great. Just great.

"Plus he asked for you to be in his music class." Peachy. Just peachy.

"Why?"

"Because I believe you have the talent." I looked toward him and saw him fixing his glasses. "Who taught you?"

I looked down at the food. "M-my mother." I whispered.

"I would love to meet her sometime."

"She's dead."

A silence engulfed us. Feli and Marc were eating not paying attention. I started messing around with my eggs and bacon. I stuffed some here and there.

"W-Well. Let me get you my old uniform. It should be out of the wash by now." She ran off into the backroom and the rest of us were sitting there.

"I'm done." I got up and headed upstairs. Why the fuck was I telling them that?

I closed the door to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I walked to the sink and splashed water on my face. I looked in mirror. My hair was a mess, my face was oily, and I had bags under my fucking ass eyes. The door opened and Elizabeta was carrying some clothes.

"Ever fucking knock." She smiled and set the clothes on the counter.

"Get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes." She closed the door after her. I looked at the uniform. It was a red plaid skirt with a white dress shirt. There was also a blue tie. Passable I guess. I tore off my clothes and put them on.

I was tightening the tie when Feli walked in. I looked at him. He was wearing a white dress shirt and plaid pants. Marc was probably wearing the same. Since they were going to the same school.

"What's up Feli?" Still tightening the tie.

"Ve~ Are you ready?" I turned and nodded. The damn tie was finally on.

I walked downstairs and a purse type bag flew at me. I caught it and eyed it suspiciously.

"That's your school bag. It was mine, but it's still sturdy. Now come on. Let's get into the car."

The car was...gross. It was dirty and it was rusting. Inside wasn't any better. The seats were tearing and it smelled like feet.

"Fucking gross."

"We can't help it. We are saving up though. Almost there to buy a new one!"

"Hurry the fuck up and save. This is absolutely disgusting."

I can tell Marc and Feli were disgusted as well. They were raised with everything neat and tidy. Me. I was half raised like that, then the closet. Not as gross as this, but still gross.

The car ride was a mere five minutes. Elizabeta went off with Marc and Feli to introduce them to some kids. Roderich and I were just sitting in the car. All silence. All of a sudden he pulled into a stop.

"Alright. We are here. Don't get into trouble since it is your first day."

"I got the damn idea."

"Watch the mouth young lady."

"What the fuck ever." He looked at me with daggers. I did the same to him. He wasn't going to boss me around. I had enough of that.

I climbed out of the car and took a look at the school. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. At least from the outside. Roderich stood behind me and grabbed my wrist. I was jerked forward by him.

"Hey. Where the fuck are we going?"

"Main office. We still have to fill out some stuff. Well you do."

"Tch."

Well it turns out that the 'stuff' I had to fill out was just my birthday,my age and what languages I spoke. I spoke Italian, Spanish, and English. Don't get me wrong. I was forced to learn Spanish cause my private tutor wanted me to learn. While I was there I also got my damned schedule.

I had History first, English second, Math third, Science fourth, Lunch fifth, P.E. sixth, and last, but not least Music. I had the last fucking class with the person I lived with. Not to mention hate.

I was sitting on a bench in the yard watching everyone play some sport. I was minding my own fucking business when I noticed a couple. A brunette boy and a blonde girl kissing about 20 yards from me. People actually do that? Wow. Mama and papa never did. Maybe hug, but kiss. Never. Probably mama was too shy about showing public affections. Then again we never really left the house. So I'll never know. I rolled my eyes as the couple started making out. Gross. I looked away and started staring at the wall. Yes the wall was fucking interesting. Well better than seeing a couple make out.

I was just daydreaming about everything. When I felt a shadow cast over me. I looked and saw two guys in front of me. One of them had really light blonde hair that looked white with red-violet eyes. The other was a blonde with blue eyes.

"Ohonon~ Look what we have here Gilbert."

"She's okay. Definitely not awesome as me! Kesesese~" What the fuck.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Ohonon~ A beautiful young lady should not dirty her wonderful mouth with such language~"

"Shut the fuck up. I say what I want."

"That is so unawesome to say that to the awesome me."

"Whatever." I grabbed my bag and walked away from them. I could hear them talking about something. Maybe me. Like I give a flying fuck.

I walked in my first class when the bell rang. It took me forever to find it. I didn't want to ask anyone as it would fucking ass weird. A new kid in the middle of the second semester. Yeah. Fucking weird. Why even bother enrolling me? School ends in like a month.

"Ah! You must be the new student." I nodded. "Well. Chiara? Your seat is in the back next to the window. Behind Anne. Here are your books. I hope you can keep up!" She handed me a large textbook and two somewhat thick workbooks. Shit. This is a lot. I walked to my seat. Everyone was staring at me. What the fuck? Why are you staring at me?! Never seen a new kid in school before?! Geez. I sat down and put my bag on the floor next to me. I opened all my books and looked to the chalkboard. Shit! My glasses! I didn't bring them when we left! SHIT! Great I can't see. First day and all. Nice going Chiara.

Through first period the teacher didn't call on me at all. Which is a relief, since I couldn't see anything at a distance right now. I picked up my books and started walking to English. I hope I can make it in time. I walked fast in the halls looking for my class. Geez, where could it be?

Found it! I walked in and everyone in the class before was there. Wow. Awkward. "Ms. Chiara, please take a seat in the front right there please."

"O-Of course." I sat down right in front of the teacher. At least I can see everything.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Uh. Sure?"

"First. Where are you from?"

"Italy."

"Siblings?"

"Two younger brothers."

"Parents?"

"Mom is dead. Dad is always away." I am one good motherfucking liar. I think.

"I see. Well they you go class. That is your new classmate. Get to know her."

That was it? Okay then. English wasn't as bad. Since I wrote a bit when I was younger. I did keep a journal, but burnt it after mother's death.

* * *

It was lunch and I found food in my bag. I put all my books in my locker and now was sitting in the cafeteria in a corner by myself. I was munching on my sandwich spacing out. I didn't care. I wasn't hungry and I was alone once again. I mean I have always been alone, but I never got used to the feeling. I heard some shuffling and saw a figure sit across from me. It was a girl with long blonde hair and a curl sticking out the middle.

"Um...hi. You don't mind that I sit here right?"

"Not at all. But could you speak up. I could barely hear you."

"Of course." Not much of an improvement, but at least I can hear her.

"So what's your name?"

"Matilda."

"Mine's Chiara."

"I know. I'm in your classes." What, she was? I never noticed her.

"I'm sorry I never noticed."

"It's okay. Not a lot of people notice me. See that boy over there? He's my twin brother, Alfred." She pointed to a laughing boy who was talking to a girl with pigtails.

"Are you sure? He seems to be the polar opposite of you."

"Everyone says that." She gave me a soft smile. I could get along with her. "You said your mother died. How and when?"

"5 years ago. Car accident." I don't think it's an accident though.

"Oh. My father died by a heart attack when I was about...3? Yeah. My mother takes care of us fine though."

"I see."

"So what are you doing in this town? I never seen you before today."

"Reasons."

"So you won't tell me."

"No, sorry. I'll tell sometime when I'm ready."

"That's fine. Take all the time you need. I heard you were staying with Mr. Edelstein. Why is that?"

Come up with a lie, come up with a lie. Got it!

"My dad was going overseas and won't be back for a few years so he dropped my brothers and I here to stay with him. They were pretty close friends I guess."

"I see. Are you in his music class?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's a bit strict. So be prepared."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

It was music and we were listening to Roderich rant on how Beethoven did better than us. Emphasizing that he was deaf. Not like I was listening though.

"Chiara. Could you play a piece on the piano?" Huh?

"Huh?"

"Piano. NOW." I stood up and walked to the piano and sat down. Man what was his problem. I put my hands on the keys. I just played the one I knew by heart. Mama made it for me so it held a place in my heart. It really was bringing back some memories. The tune was supposed to happy and cheerful, but I was making it sad and gloomy. It really was a piece where it reflects on your feelings.

I pressed the last key and brought my hands up. It was quiet.

I looked at Roderich and he was staring at me.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. It's a shame your mother is no longer with us."

"Stop mentioning it." I felt a tear run down my face. What the heck? I rubbed it off my face, but they wouldn't stop.

"Come on. Stop crying. Stop." Hic* "Stop it." Hic*

"Chiara. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dammit!" Hic* "Goddamn it! Why can't I stop crying? I accepted her death. So why can't I stop crying?"

* * *

I was walking in the yard not really paying attention to where I was going. I made a fool of myself. How could I let myself do that? I was stronger than that. Stupid. I'm really stupid. I hit someone and all my books fell from my hands. I bent down and started picking them up. I looked to the people who hit me. They just kept walking. Thanks for knocking down my books!

I got my books back only to be knocked to the ground again. What the fuck is wrong with my luck right now?! I started picking them up again, more angrily than I should have been.

"Lo siento! I'm so sorry!" He helped picking up my books. At least this person apologized. I stood up and he handed my book to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

I got a good look of the guy. Holy shit he was the guy making out with that blonde this morning!

He had green eyes and really dark curly brown hair. It looks like this guy didn't even bother brushing his hair.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." I walked around him and headed to the gates.

I heard him run up to me. He gave me smile that could blind anyone. What the hell was his problem?

"You never did give your name. Mine's Antonio."

"It's Chiara. How old are you anyways?"

"17."

"Two years older, huh? Whatever. See you when I see you." I lazily waved my hand and started walking home.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen doing my homework. Marc and Feli were doing the same. When I got home Feli would not shut up about his day, while Marc just said it was good.

FINISHED! I leaned back into the chair and looked at my pile of books. For the first day for a new kid, this was a lot.

"Hey kids! Clean yourselves up! We are having guests over!"

Ugh. I don't feel like doing anything after this. This is way worst than when I had Mrs. Goldfield as my tutor. She just would not stop piling the homework like there was no tomorrow. I just wanna sleep.

* * *

In the end I got a dress from Elizabeta. It was white and it reached my knees. It had a yellow flowery design on the bottom. Total opposite of my personality.

"Chiara get down here!"

"Coming!"

I walked down the stairs. Antonio, the blonde dude, and the white haired kind of blonde dude were here. What the fuck?

"What are they doing here?"

"Well they were good friends of mine when I was in high school two years ago so I invite them over from time to time." She gave me a smile while I gave her my very annoyed look.

"If anyone needs me I'll be upstairs."

"What? Noo Chiara." I ignored her and went into the bedroom.

I walked in the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I flopped on the bed. I pushed my face into the pillow. Ugh. I don't want to handle those people.

I started drifting off to sleep, but I heard the door open. I didn't bother looking up.

"Who's there?"

"Chiara. Come on down. There's some food."

"Not hungry." But my stomach said otherwise. "F-fine."

"Great! I'll introduce my friends to you while we are at it!"

"Whatever." I pushed myself off the bed and fixed the dress. I walked downstairs and heard laughing.

I walked into the living room and two little figures hugged my legs. Well one. The other stood near me after running to me.

"Ve~! Sorella! Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert are so nice! They gave me toys also to Marcello too!"

"I don't like them though. The toys suck. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda wanna go home."

"This is your home Marcello. We love having you guys here."

"This is not our goddamn home. I already told you, I'm getting a job and dropping out of school once that happens. You can't tell me what to do. I fucking mean it. I don't wanna stay here."

"Ehhh. But."

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! LISTEN TO WHAT THE FUCK I'M SAYING!"

I picked up Marc and grabbed Feli's hand and went upstairs. I set Marc on the bed and Feli stood next to it.

"Marcello."

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you mean what you said?"

"Said w-what?"

"You know what I fucking mean Marcello." He avoided my sharp gaze that was placed upon him.

"J-just a little. I just prefer the lifestyle we had there that's all. I just don't want the part with you and papa sorella."

"Well get used this type of lifestyle we have here. We might have something worse when we leave though."

"Ve. Sorella. Why are we leaving? I like it here."

"We can't stay here because we are intruding on them. We don't want to bother them, do we Feli?"

"No, but I like it here. Roderich plays pretty music. Not as good as you though, but you are rarely around so it's the closest thing I have for comfort."

"I'm sorry Feli. And I'm sorry Marc. Sorry that I blew up like that. I'll try to keep my temper in. Let's go eat I'm starving." They lightened up and Feli ran downstairs. Marc stood in front of me.

"What the fuck are you doing? Go."

"Smh."

"What?"

"Somh."

"Huh?"

"Sorry." And he ran downstairs. Heh. He can be cute if he wants to.

* * *

It was really awkward at the dinner table. It was fucking quiet. Except for the clinking of silverware and plates. I was picking at my food, I lost my appetite a long time ago.

"How was your first day of school Chiara?" Elizabeta was trying to lighten the heavy mood. Not gonna work.

"Fine."

"Oh. I see. Antonio. How have you and Bella been doing?"

He perked up and smiled. "We have been doing great! I just met her parents and they were super nice! Though her brother was intimidating. But otherwise it has been completely fine!"

"Kesesese~ You should see them Liza. They are getting it on at school!"

"Ohononon~ Gilbert. You shouldn't say that. There is a young lady here. And I'm not talking about Eliza."

"Dude. You sure she's a girl though?"

"What the fuck? You don't think I am?"

"Well with your unawesome attitude toward someone as awesome as me. Who knows? All the girls swoon over me. So you gotta be dude if you aren't."

"I beg to differ mon ami. I believe it is the three of us the girls swoon over. Ohonon~"

"Yeah except here frenchie, you got a girlfriend. So you are out of the picture."

"I don't mind. My Jeanne is absolutely perfect. Ohonon~ She loves me and I love her. The world could not be any more perfect!"

"Whatever you love freak."

"I agree with Francis." They blabbed on and on. Their voices were just getting annoying. I wish they would get out of my house. Wait. What. When did I start thinking that this was my home?

* * *

**Translations-**

**Mon Ami - My Friend**

**Holy crud. This thing is over 5,000 words. Whoa. I guess writing little by little everyday while not doing your homework till 10 pm works. Though I should not do that.**

Anyways. I got this out within the week! WOOO! Now the next chapter should be out within...the next week again. If I'm not busy this weekend. It's a 3 day weekend cause of labor day so I might be able to get another chapter out by then. I hope I do. Or at least do half of it.

Sorry if this chapter was like unexciting. It is only getting started! More characters should be coming up. Canada, France, Spain, Prussia, America, Belgium, and England have been introduced. Not really America, Belgium, and England, but they will come up later.

So now review. Please? I would love to see them! Give me some feedback on how I'm doing. I hope I'm doing good anyways. See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so like I won't talk this much this time. Let's just get to the story!**

* * *

I laid in bed with Marc and Feli at my right. I took one side and they took the other. I just hope I won't be kicked off again. I feel sorry for whoever they are going to marry.

I was tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. I need a job, new glasses, and to survive high school. Why did Elizabeta say I needed to go to high school? It's not worth my fucking ass time. I looked out the window and the moon was still slightly full. To disappear then reappear later. Why couldn't that happen with humans? To think that once they disappear, to never come back again. I turned over to face my fratellino. They are so innocent, while I am tainted, dirty, and I will always be like that.

* * *

_"Mama, Mama!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I found flowers!" A little handed her a bouquet of daisies with the roots still sticking out. The lady took the flowers with a laugh._

_"Why, thank you. These are my favorites." She picked up the young child and walked to the house in the distance. A man was standing at the door obviously waiting. In his arms was a sleeping child._

_"Looks like someone needs a bath." They all were happy. A time of innocence and happiness. Something I haven't felt for years._

_Everything blacked out for a second. "Huh?"_

_A bright light shone and it revealed the girl. She was holding her mother's hand waiting at a crosswalk. Groceries were being held. When the light turned green they started walking when a truck came at full speed toward them. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Why? Why am I being showed this? I fell to my knees. I don't want to see this. No._

_"Mama." I looked up. The little girl was sitting next to her mother. "Ne. Mama. Wake up. It's my birthday. We should be celebrating. Mama. Mama. Mama." She kept shaking her._

_No. No. Why? Why was this shown to me? I've seen it so many times. I didn't even notice tears running down my face._

_I looked at the pitch black ground. Why?_

_"You killed me. How could you do such a thing to your mother?" No. "How could you go on living when you killed your own mother?" No. "You murderer." No. I shook my head. "Murderer." No. "Murderer." No. "MURDERER!" NO!_

_Leave me be. Why can't you just leave me alone?_

"-lla." _Huh. _"-ella." _What?_ "-ara." _Who? _"Sorella."

I shot my eyes open and saw Feli sitting on top of me. I blinked a few times rubbed my eyes. Thank god it was a dream.

"Chiara. Are you alright?"

Elizabeta was standing next to the bed worry plastered on her face.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare."

"Alright. The three of you get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. We will be dropping Antonio off too."

What? I sat up and grabbed Feli before he fell off of me.

"Why are we dropping off that bastard?"

"His parents are going on a business trip. He will actually be staying with us like usual. Now go get dressed. I'll be downstairs with Roderich." She walked off while I was staring off still holding Feli.

"Ve~ Sorella?"

"What is it?"

"Can you let go of me? I have use the bathroom."

"Oh. Sorry Feli." I let go of him and he ran to the bathroom.

"Sorella. Let's get dressed." Oh yeah. Marcello.

"Alright, alright." I climbed out of the covers and went to the dresser. I pulled out the uniform for the three of us. I set it on the bed and Marc started putting his on. I was doing the same.

Why did I have that dream again? I didn't have it for at least 3 years now. Why is it coming back? I finished putting on my shirt and skirt. Now the dreaded tie.

I started tying it and walked downstairs. I heard laughing and talking. The bastard must be here already. I walked in the kitchen and sat down. There was an omelet today with fruit on the side. I ate it while the three of them conversed. Feli and Marc came down soon after. Feli was happily talking with the bastard while Marc and I just ate.

I finished and walked into the living room. The piano was sitting there. Saying 'Play me! Play me!'

In the end I was sitting at the bench. My hands were running down the keys. I hit some here and there, but never really played it, played it.

"It's time to go!"

Elizabeta stayed behind at ho- Their home! Why? Because the car only held five. Since the bastard was with us one of us had to stay behind.

I sat shotgun while the other three were in the back. Feli and the bastard were chatting happily. Marc obviously didn't want to be part of it. I stayed quiet.

Roderich stopped in front of the elementary school. Feli and Marc got out and waved good bye.

"Ve~ Ciao sorella!" Waving furiously.

"Ciao." Giving me a small wave and a pout.

"Ciao. Have a nice day." Waving at them from the car giving them a smile. They ran off into the school and Roderich started driving again.

It was all silence, save for the bastard's happy humming.

He came to another stop and I got out. I was holding my bag with books in hand.

"Hey! Toni!"

"Bonjour~ Tonio!" Eck. It's them.

"Hey!" I looked over to them and all three of them were talking like there was no tomorrow. Tch. Pay no attention to them. Focus on getting a job after school...and get glasses.

"Antonio!"

"Bella!" I'm outta here. I walked inside of the school and put away all my books.

I went to my first period class since there was nothing else to do. When I walked in Matilda was sitting in her seat reading some book. I sat in the chair in front of her. She still didn't notice me.

"Hey. Matilda." I waved a hand in front of her. Nothing. What the heck? Getting annoyed I flicked her forehead.

"Maple!"

"Maple?" She looked up and rubbed her forehead. She smile when our eyes contacted.

"I didn't see you there Chiara."

"Of course you didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't have flicked you."

"Hehe, yeah. Sorry about that."

"What were you reading?"

"The history of hockey."

"So I take you like hockey."

"Yes. Very much."

"I see."

"What do you like Chiara?"

"Nothing really."

"Eh? There has to be something. You played the piano in music yesterday, even though you cried, I think that was something you had to have loved."

"I did."

"Then why?"

"My mother taught me how to play so after her death I never touched it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You told me it was by a car accident, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if my memory was correct."

"Yeah. So what do you like about hockey?" Her eyes shined and she started talking on and on. Successfully changing the subject. This went on for about 10 minutes of full on hockey.

"So what are doing after school today Chiara?"

"Hm? Oh. Look for a job. And get some new glasses."

"Really? Can I come with you? I've been meaning to get a job, but I didn't want to go alone."

"Yeah I don't give a fuck."

"Great! Wanna meet up at the gate right after school?"

"Sure." The bell rung and went to my seat. All the students filed in one by one.

The period went by blurry. I really was a fucking idiot for forgetting my glasses.

I was walking to the cafeteria when I was pulled back.

"Wha-" I turned and saw Matilda. She gave me a small wave and smile.

"Sorry if I scared you. I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together."

"Sure. Why not." I walked to the same table as yesterday with Matilda trailing me. I sat down and pulled out the lunch.

"So how do you like the school so far?"

"It's alright, but I don't plan on staying long."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's a waste of time. I need to earn money."

"Everyone needs money."

"Yes, but I don't need to live in a stranger's house when I could just rent or buy one on my own."

"I thought your dad was friends with Mr. Edelstein?"

"Yeah, but I barely know him. I don't want to be a bother to anyone. Plus if I wanted to learn I could just teach myself."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I taught myself everything I needed to know over a course of 5 years."

"Why is that?"

"Bec- Wait. Why am I even telling you this?"

"Can't I just get to know you better?"

"It's been a day. You'll never know enough about me. No one cares enough."

"I care!"

"You've known me two days."

"So! You can get attached to someone within that short amount of time! No matter who it is! I like you cause you seem interesting and fun! Get that into your head! Not everyone will care, but there will be an amount of people who do! I may not know you, but I know we will get along fine! Please I just want to know you better. I just want to be someone's friend. No one even notices me at school. I'm invisible. I just want someone to remember me and to be my friend! Is that too much to ask?!"

"Uh. I-uh. Huh?"

"Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to rant on and on like that!" She shrunk into her chair with a slight blush on her face.

"I-It's alright. I guess you are right about it though."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing! Let's just eat." I stuffed my face with the sandwich I had. I spaced off staring at the wall. Until...

"Mattie!"

"Oh. H-Hi Gilbert." Really? Really?! The only friend I manage to make is friends with one of the most annoying people.

"How ya doing? I bet it's better with the awesome me around!"

"I was doing just fine." She looked at me then back at the white haired bastard. "Have you met Chiara?"

"Hey! It's that girl who was sitting on the bench yesterday! How ya doing?"

"Just peachy."

"Hey Gil! There you are!"

"Mon ami please tell us where you are going before you leave us like that."

Great now all three of the idiots are here.

"Oh. You were talking to my young cousin here now."

"What frenchie? I can't talk to a girl?"

"Now, now. Let's not start something in the middle of the cafeteria."

"Please." I put my elbow on the table. Interested how this was going to work out.

"Come on Francis. I was only talking to her. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know you might do something to corrupt her beautiful innocence."

"Like you haven't done that already."

"Don't push me Gilbert."

"G-Guys. Stop this." Matilda was obviously shaken by this.

"Really, stop. What good is it gonna do if you guys fight? Over a girl no less."

"Really. This is the fifth time mi amigos."

"If you say so Antonio."

"Fine."

"T-Thank you."

The three idiots just sat down with us. They were chatting away while Matilda and I just sat there. She had an odd blush on her face. What's up with her?

"Hey new girl."

"What?" I looked over and the three of them looking at me.

"W-What are you looking at me for?"

"How do ya like this school so far? If it has the awesome me it has to be going good!"

"I want out of here."

"Oh and why is that mademoiselle?"

"Look. Don't two of you have girlfriends or whatever."

"Si! Her name is Bella."

"Oui, my beautiful Jeanne, but alas she is out of town."

"The awesome me is still looking for someone. Preferably someone who is close to my level of awesomeness!"

Wow. Just wow.

"Oh. Really? And who would that be you albino bastard?"

"I don't know. I'm still looking," Albino bastard chuckled. He rubbed the back of his head and I swear I saw him look at Matilda.

"Hm," I said then looked at the large clock in the cafeteria. 20 more minutes. Someone. Help. Me.

I sat there for about 5 minutes listening to them ramble on and on about love? NOT something I want to listen to.

I was sitting in a bathroom stall waiting for the bell to ring. The bathroom was pretty clean.

I was staring up at the ceiling when I heard the door open. No one uses the stalls so I was safe. I hope.

"Bella. You are so lucky to be dating Antonio."

"I know right. What's it like to have the most popular, not to mention the hottest guy in school, as your boyfriend?"

"I mean he's great and all, but like he's too clingy in my opinion. Upside, he just does whatever I say. I think I'll stay with him for awhile then dump him later. I'm moving so like he won't be asking why as to I'm breaking up with him. I never did like him anyways. I already have a boyfriend outside of school."

I heard the 3 of them laughing then the door open. Signaling that they left.

That 'Bella' is a great girlfriend isn't she. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

I was waiting at the gate for Matilda. She had to tell her brother that she was going home later and blahblahblahblah.

"Chiara! I'm so sorry I'm late! Alfred kept asking me questions about who I was going with and all. I swear he can be so protective." She stopped in front of me and panted from running.

"Yeah, yeah. So where do we get our jobs?"

"Well. There were openings at this restaurant, if my memory is correct."

"Good. Let's try there then."

"Plus side is that it is only about a block from school!"

"Great. Lead the way."

"Of course."

She started walking forward and I followed right behind.

"What's the restaurant called?" I asked.

"I think it was Felicidad? Or something like that."

"Felicidad...happiness?"

"Oh. You know Spanish."

"Yeah. Why?"

"No. Just thought you spoke Italian and English."

"My damned tutor made me learn the fucking language," I complained.

"Oh. You were home-schooled?" She wondered.

"Yeah." We kept walking in silence.

"So. When are going to tell me about yourself?"

"When I want to."

"And when is that?" She asked.

"When I feel like it alright! Goddamn it." She stopped all of a sudden. "Eh. Sorry if I offended you or anything."

"No it's okay. It has been two days so I guess you wouldn't have any trust in me. Sorry for pushing you. And I'm definitely not offended. We are at the restaurant that's why."

"Oh." I looked forward and saw a little shop squished in between a pizza place and coffee shop.

"Well. Come on then Chiara." I grunted in response. She opened the door and a little bell sounded. Inside was a small. Tables and chairs littered the place. The walls were a mustard yellow, but dark orange under the white chair railing all around. It was comfy. A nice warm atmosphere. Some people were sitting and eating.

"Hola!"

Oh. Fuck me.

* * *

**AHHHH! I'M SOOOOO SORRY HERE! I MEANT TO PUT THIS UP EARLIER THIS WEEK, BUT LIKE SCHOOL IS IN THE DANG WAY! AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE CHAPTER! IT'S LIKE FILLED WITH DIALOGUE. I FEEL LIKE I FAILED YOU GUYS. SNIFF.**

**But on the brighter side. My team won our first softball game! We lost our first one. But at least we won this one! WOOOO! When we won the score was 9-1. Our losing game was 16-6. Yeah. We sucked the first game. I would have gotten runs if it weren't for super tall girls on the opposite team when we lost.**

**I feel like I gotta make the next chapter absolutely good for you guys! I don't like this one at all. I'm gonna start writing it right now! Excuse me homework you can wait till tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know my last chapter sucked butt. I hope this one is better! I'll let you guys read now.**

* * *

"Hola!" Oh. Fuck me. Not literally.

"Hi Antonio," Matilda said oh so innocently. "We are here to see if the jobs are still available."

"They are still available! Just let me tell Mr. Garcia." He skipped off into the back happily.

I rested my hand on Matilda's shoulder. "You did not tell me that bastard worked here."

"I'm sorry. I don't you'll mind though. Right?" She smiled at me and put some hair behind her ear.

"I don't know if I can handle all that cheerfulness in one day. Feliciano is almost as bad as him."

"Feliciano is your brother right? I would love to meet your siblings." She clapped her hands together and the bastard came out again.

"My boss would like to see both of you in his office." He gave his large smile and walked off.

"Well. Come on Chiara." She grabbed my hand while I just trudged along. Remember it's for your brothers. For your brothers. You can do this.

We walked into a small room. One light hanging on the ceiling. A desk in the middle with a chair behind it and 2 in front. A man sitting in the chair behind the desk. He gave us a smile and motioned toward the chairs.

"Ladies, please have a seat." Matilda, still holding my hand, dragged me to the chairs and set me in one while she sat in the other one. "So. Why do you two want to work here?"

"Well. I wanted to because I need to start saving for college," Matilda replied timidly.

"Ah. I see. How about you young lady?" He flashed me a smile. Pedophile.

"For my brothers."

"Your brothers?"

"Yes."

"Why your brothers?"

"We are staying with my dad's friend I just want to help him out and well I want to pay for my brothers and I."

"I see. Well. Let me see how you two can do with the customers. The openings are a waitress and a dishwasher. Which one of you would like to be? I'll let you two talk for a bit alright?" He stood up and walked out closing the door behind him.

"I'll be the waitress," I said.

"Okay. I was going to fight for the dishwasher position anyways. You just made it easier. And are you sure you want to be the waitress. You are going to have to be nice."

"What? You don't think I can be nice. I can be if I want to."

"If you want to?"

"Shut the fuck up." She giggled and stood up. "I guess we better tell Mr. Garcia."

"Yeah." I stood up as well and fixed my bag.

* * *

Worst fucking decision I ever made. The customers are so fucking rude. Not to mention they are mostly kids from the school. They are so rude. That french and albino bastard even came by. The french bastard tried to grope me so many fucking times! The albino bastard wasn't any better. He kept whistling at me and tried to slap my ass a few times. My god how pervert can they be.

I was sitting at a table while the tomato bastard was moping the floor and Matilda getting the rest of the plates.

"I hate this job already."

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Says you. You were stuck in the kitchen the entire fucking time while I was being sexually harassed by those two bastards."

"Eh. Come on Chiara. I already apologized for their behavior," Antonio whined.

"Not good enough."

"Well then I'll take you out to dinner if it makes it up."

"Not in a million years tomato bastard."

"And I apologized for saying you looked like a tomato. You were blushing so hard that you did. Come on!"

"Forget it. I just wanna see Feli and Marc."

"Well then chica, let's finish here and get back to Roderich's."

"Oh you two are living together?" Matilda starting giving me a weird stare.

"The fuck? No."

"My parents. I'm just staying with Roderich until they come back. Chiara just happens to be staying there. Your brothers are so cute!~"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear it all the damn time." He's the same.

* * *

"Ve~ Sorella! Where did you go?!" Feli jumped at me and gave me his crushing bear hug.

"F-Feli. A-Air..."

"Ah! Ve~ Sorry. I was too excited." He let go and stood in front of me with his goofy smile of his.

"It's alright. Where's Marc?"

"In bed. Ve~ He wanted to wait till you got back, but fell asleep."

"Ah. Okay. Let's head up." I grabbed his hand dragged him upstairs to the room. I shut the door and plopped on the bed.

"Mm. 5 more minutes."

"Marcellooooooooooooo I'm home." He started blinking and looked at me.

"Welcome home." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"10 pm."

"Good night."

"Good night bambino."

"Ve~ Sorella. Can you move? I want to get on."

"Sorry Feli." I moved to the edge and helped him on. He crawled next to Marc and got under the covers. Dead asleep once he hit the pillow. I stood up and went to the dresser. I got out a nightgown and tore off all my clothes.

"Roderich! Where are you going?!"

"To talk to that young lady."

"She has the right to do what she wants. Leave her!" There was knocking on the door. Loud, but never loud enough to wake my brothers.

"Chiara. Please open this door."

"Give me a minute."

"Open this door. NOW."

"Let me at least put on some clothes. Dammit." I slipped the gown over my head and went to the door. My hand rested on the doorknob. What the fuck did they want? I swung it open and came face to face with a very serious looking Roderich. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Kitchen now." He walked off. Elizabeta stood there with worry on her face.

"What does he want?"

Her mouth opened, but closed after.

"Elizabeta?" I was worried. What was going to happen?

"Don't be offended by what he says," She mumbled and walked off. Don't be offended?

* * *

"Chiara. Where were you the entire day?"

"Working. What else?"

"You should tell us this young lady."

"I figured you would know. Considering how you just took me in and me trying to look for a job two days ago!"

"School takes up a lot of time. I'm not sure if you are responsible enough to do all of this."

"I am perfectly responsible to do this shit!"

"Watch the language. I know you do not want to stay here, but if you are going to take up a job. Where will your money go?"

"To me obviously."

"I am your guardian. I have absolute power over where that money goes."

"And?"

"I can make it go to my bank account and not into your irresponsible hands."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! It's my job and money! I can do what I want! You don't control me!"

"Quiet! You should respect your elders!"

"I lost all respect for them a long time ago! You don't even know me! What gives YOU the privilege to control my goddamn life!?"

"And why is that?!"

"You have no right to butt into my business! I do what I want and I am keeping that damn job!" I stormed out of the kitchen with tears of anger stinging at my eyes. What does he know? He doesn't know me! He doesn't own me!

I opened the door to the bedroom and locked the door. The tears started rolling down my face. I rubbed at them furiously. I looked over to the bed. Feli and Marc are still sleeping. Good.

Why was he acting this way?

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

"I can make it go to my bank account and not into your irresponsible hands."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! It's my job and money! I can do what I want! You don't control me!"

"Quiet! You should respect your elders!"

"I lost all respect for them a long time ago! You don't even know me! What gives YOU the privilege to control my goddamn life!?"

"And why is that?!"

"You have no right to butt into my business! I do what I want and I am keeping that damn job!"

I heard a door slam close so I figured that either Chiara or Roderich went back upstairs.

My phone started vibrating. I wonder who's calling now? I looked at the caller id. Bella.

"Hello sweetie!" I heard sniffling on the other side of the line. "Hey. What's wrong?"

_"I-I'm moving."_

"What?"

_"You heard me."_

"Where are you moving?"

_"Back to Belgium."_

"Oh."

_"We are going to have to break up. I can't do long distance relationships. I'm sorry Antonio."_

"No, it's alright. I understand. We can still keep in touch right?"

_"I don't know. I'll be going to one of those prestigious schools, so my time will be taken. I'm so sorry Antonio."_

"Like I said. It's fine. I'll be okay. I hope you have a good time in Belgium!" I tried saying as cheerfully as I could, failing miserably.

_"I'll be leaving tomorrow. Don't bother coming. The flight is at 5 am. I'll see you in the future I hope."_

"Yeah..."

"Bye."

"...Bye.." I heard a click and was about to close my phone, but I still heard voices.

_"Bella! That such good acting!"_

_"I know right!"_

_"Well it's not that hard. Just one more to go 'break up' with. Like they had any significance. Ha."_

_"Yeah. Oh and here is your twenty. You did the bet well my friend." It was all a bet._

_"Yeah. Didn't think Antonio would actually say yes to you. Though I had to expect it. You are a great actress and all."_

_"Oh, you all flatter me. But it's not like I liked anyone I dated so far. Antonio was probably the best. I mean like he would follow me everywhere. It was so easy to manipulate him. I can't believe how easily he went to-"_

I slammed the phone on the desk. It was all a joke. She never liked me. While I grew to actually love her. How could she?

I laid down in bed. Tears running down my face. Just how could she? How could she?

I woke up to birds chirping and sun shining through the window. Such a bright day for someone so gloomy right now...

"Feli! Get back here! You need to put on your damn pants! Gah! Marc! Put that down!" I heard some laughter and screams. Would they all just be quiet!?

"Sorella! Feli glued his hand to the desk again!"

"Again!?"

"Ve~ Sorella! Help!" Oh my fucking god would they just shut up! I ripped the covers off of me and went to the closet. I grabbed my uniform and put it on. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

Everything was a mess. Roderich never looked more annoyed, Elizabeta was sitting there eating, Chiara was cleaning Feli with Marcello trying to help. I sat down and helped myself to the eggs.

"Feli. Stay still I can't clean the glue with you moving."

"Ve~ Sorry Sorella."

"I thought we banned you from using glue unless me or sorella were nearby."

"Ve~ Really?"

"Feli! I almost got it don't move!"

"Ve~~ Okay!"

Would they just be quiet?!

* * *

"Mon ami. Are you sure she said all that?"

"Of course Francis. My ears never lie."

"Dude, that is so unawesome. I never like Bella from the start anyways. I like my Mattie!"

"Gilbert, you should just ask her out already. I already know my dear cousin is just waiting for it. I'm not sure Alfred is though.."

"Amigos! Help me! What am I going to do? I really loved her."

"Mon ami, l'amour is all over the place. I know you can always find another girl."

"I don't want another girl! I want my Bella..."

"Dude, ya just gotta move on."

"I don't know if I can Gil..."

"Well then the awesome me is proposing a sleepover!"

"Where Gilbert? And what about your younger sister?"

"I'll bring her. How about at Antonio's?"

"I'm staying at Roderich's remember."

"I'm sure that aristocrat will be fine with it. Elizabeta will just get him to agree."

"That sounds great Gilbert!"

"Okay. I guess. I hope Chiara won't mind. She doesn't like you two so much."

"Come on! She can handle my awesomeness!"

"Okay then..."

* * *

"Hey tomato bastard." I looked to my right. Chiara and I were walking home from work. Gil and Francis were coming over in 20 minutes. "You okay?"

"I'm completely fine!" Putting on the best smile I could manage.

"I doubt it," She mumbled and turned away. Aw, how cute she cares.

I took out the keys to the house and unlocked the doors. I held it open for her and she walked past me and up the stairs.

I walked in and threw my bag on the couch. "Hey you two got my message right?"

"Yes we did Antonio. Everything is ready. Little Monica is going to be staying in Chiara's room with her brothers."

"Alrighty then!"

"THE AWESOME ME IS NOW HERE!"

"Bruder! Please be more quiet."

"Oui. I have to agree with Monica."

"Hey you three! How have you been doing Monica?"

"I've been doing fine Antonio."

"Of course she has! She has me as her bruder!" She kicked him in the shins and he started hopping up and down in pain. "OW! Why did you do that West!?"

"Please be more quiet."

"Monica. Let's go upstairs before you hurt your bruder some more." She merely nodded and grabbed Lizzie's hand.

"So mi amigos. What shall we do?"

"Scary movies!" Gilbert jumped ran to the TV in the connecting room and stuck in some movie. "Silent Hill! I borrowed this from Kiku! It should be awesome!"

"Oui. I heard of it. Should be really scary."

"Why don't we invite Chiara down?"

"Toni, Toni. This is a girl's free sleepover. But if Chiara is going to watch with us, why don't we invite Mattie!?"

"We are not inviting my cousin. She is frightened easily."

"Then let her bring Alfred. He's an even bigger crybaby."

"Sure. It should be a sight to see."

"Gimme my phone then Frenchie!"

* * *

I don't know how it ended up like this, but Alfred and Matilda ended up coming over. Chiara yelled at us for being such morons and dragged Matilda upstairs, now we are watching Silent Hill. Alfred is shaking in a blanket say 'I'm the hero, I can do this, GAH! W-WHAT WAS THAT?!'

I wasn't paying much attention to it though. It was past midnight and I just wanted to sleep.

"Mi amigos I'm going to hit the hay now."

"Alright. The movie is over so the awesome me is going to sleep now."

"Oui. I'm just going to freshen up a bit."

"I wanna go home. Can someone get Matilda?"

"I'll go get her Alfred."

"Thanks dude." I grunted in response. I walked upstairs and knocked on her door. Roderich and Elizabeta were sleeping already.  
No answer. I turned the knob and it opened with ease. I peeked through the crack. There were bumps in the bed. Were they all sleeping? I tiptoed in carefully. Knowing which floorboards creaked. Don't ask how I know. I came closer to the bed. Chiara was sleeping in the middle with Feli sleeping on her chest. Monica and Marcello at her sides. How cute. They look like a family.

"Don't they look a little like a family?"

"Yeah." Wait, who said that?

I turned around and saw Matilda. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I'll be dragging Alfred home now."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I waved to her and she walked out. I heard some heavy breathing and turned to the bed. Chiara started to sweat and her eyebrows kept twitching. Her face contorted in pain. But it slowly died down into heavy breathing. Bad dream?

* * *

**Chiara's POV**

**~ 1 Week Later ~**

I plopped onto the bed. It was comfy and my two precious people sleeping peacefully.

I slipped into the nightgown and was about to get into bed, but I heard voices. Getting curious I carefully walked out into the hall.

"Roderich. You don't really mean that do you?"

"Of course. She is absolutely irresponsible and she has no regard for me or you. Or anyone at all! I want her out of here. She can leave her brothers. They at least know how to act around adults."

"Roderich..."

"I mean it. I want her out."

"Give her time. Maybe it's her past."

"I don't care. If she doesn't start giving me the respect I expect from her, even Feliciano acts better than her and he is the younger one here. I just wish she could act like him."

Again. They want me to be Feli. It's always Feli! Why!? Why can't they accept my and my own self!?

I walked slowly to the bedroom and locked the door once again. Why...

* * *

**Hey! Two chapters within a weekend! How nice for you guys. And me!**

**So like I feel great! I got over a small cold and now like I won a softball game. I feel like I'm on a roll. I want to write some of Chapter 5 so get ready!**

**I made Austria and Belgium such jerks! How could I! Meh. It had to be done!**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Monica is Germany and she is Italy's age. Just in case anyone is a little confused.**

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN AND I WILL LEAD YOU TO THEY STORY. JUST LOOK DOWN AND READ. **

* * *

It was Saturday and the house was quiet. The tomato bastard was out with his friends and the two jerks are out on a date. I sitting on the couch with Feli and Marc on both sides of me, sleeping. I have been earning money, but I just really want to get out of here right now. I sighed and stood up slowly setting my fratellino softly on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and got myself some water. I set the cup in the sink and went to the back door.

I was sitting in the grassy yard. It was sunny and you could say everything was perfect. I wish it could be. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the light breeze.

* * *

**Antonio's POV **

"Gracias mi amigos. I think I'm well over Bella."

"No problem dude!"

"I'm happy to help anytime mon ami. If you know what I mean. Ohonon~"

"Wanna hang out at over at Roderich's. I'm sure Chiara won't mind."

"Ya know dude. You have been talking a lot about that chick for awhile. I don't see what's so good about her. She's so loud mouthed and swears too much. She's not nice either."

"I think she can be nice! She worried over me when I fell down the stairs. Though she denied it," I said thoughtfully.

"Anyone would worry about someone falling down the stairs. Though this is like the fifteenth time this happened," Francis said.

"Really dude. You gotta stop falling down the stairs. It's not awesome. Not to mention I think you were already dropped on your head as a baby."

"I hate to say this, but I agree."

"Thanks Frenchie. Let's go bother that aristocratic ass!"

* * *

"Dude. I don't see how Chiara is 'nice' like you said. She just kicked us up into your temporary room. And it's no fun. I can't bother that aristocrat of an ass if he's on a date with my cousin. I blame you Toni," He mumbled and went to sulk on my bed.

"Gilbert, it is not his fault. It is your beautiful cousin's fault that she decided to date that man. Although I am in no place to say anything because l'amour is beautiful. And any plans of splitting them of yours, I will not go along with," Francis said with his pervy face of his.

"I mean they do look cute together. Jeanne and Francis look really good together too. If only you can get the guts to ask out Matilda, Gil. Just ask her. I can ask Chiara if she likes you back. In fact I'll go now." I stood up, but the second I did I was tackled to the ground.

"Don't. I want to ask her when the time is right. I'll do it with not knowing whether or not I know. That's the way Gilbert Beilschmidt does it!"

"Mon ami. Get off Toni and go and get the guts ask out the girl you love. L'amour is beautiful when you experience it."

"Really Gil. And can you really get off of me?" He sighed and got off of me. I sat up on the floor and crossed my legs.

"So Toni. When do you think you are going to get another girlfriend?" Gil said while setting himself on the bed.

"Why should I?" I cocked my head to the side, curious as to why I need another girlfriend.

"I don't know. It'll be weird if you don't have a girlfriend and the two of us do."

"But. Gil. Francis and I were dating, but you weren't." A silence engulfed us. Gil was staring at the ground with wide eyes. Francis had an amused look on his face.

"At least I liked someone!" His face was red from embarrassment. "And you don't Toni! Don't judge me!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. "So it'll be fine if you like someone! If you do! I'll ask Mattie out!"

"If I find someone I like you'll ask Matilda out," I wondered thoughtfully.

"Actually. To make this interesting. If you get Chiara to like you and you like her back. I'll ask Mattie out and you get a hundred bucks," He pointed a finger at me. "Deal?"

"Hmm," I looked up to the ceiling and put a finger on my chin. "Gimme one reason why."

"Why? Because it'll be fun. Either way I'm gonna ask Matilda out. So why not."

"What if I hurt her because of a bet? I don't want to hurt her. Francis say something." I turned to where he was sitting and he was sleeping on the chair. "Francis!" He shot up and looked around with sleepy eyes and drool coming out of his mouth. "Did you hear anything?"

"Oui. Gilbert. I do not think that playing with a girl's feelings like that is not acceptable," he said after wiping the drool from his face.

"Fine be that way," he puffed out his cheeks and pouted like a little child.

"Oi! Bastard trio! There's lunch!"

"Whooo! Lunch! Come on Frenchie and Toni!" Gil yelled out and ran out of the room like a kid during Christmas morning. I laughed and followed after him with Francis following closely after.

* * *

"Ah. Estaba delicioso. Chiara. You are a wonderful cook," I sighed contently after eating some wonderful Italian food she had made.

"Of course tomato bastard. I am an amazing cook," she replied and started picking up the dishes.

"Let me help," I reached out for a dish and our hands touched. She quickly pulled away and clutched the plates in her hands. I looked up and her face was an adorable shade of red. "You look like tomato~! Cute!"

"Shut up! I am not cute! And stop saying I look like a tomato! Cause I do not!" She stomped off and put the dishes in the sink. I grabbed the remaining dishes and brought them over. I set them down and felt a tug at my pants. I looked down and saw Feli.

"Big brother Antonio," he said shyly.

"Si? What is it?"

"Marcello needs help. Your friends are doing something to him," he said looking out to the living room with worry on his face.

"What the fuck are they doing?!" Chiara took her hands out of the tub of water and ran out to the living room.

"Come on Feli. Let's see what they are doing," I said calmly. I know Francis or Gil wouldn't do anything rash. I grabbed his hand walked out.

I came face to face with Francis and Gil stripped to their underwear. Well at least Gil was. Francis just had his rose on.

"Come Tonio! Let's play!"

"Like I would let you perverts do that! Where's my fratellino!?"

"Sorella." *Hic* "Help." *Hic*

"Marc! Gimme my brother now!"

"Alright, alright. No need to shout. Geez," Gil turned around and pushed forward a little Marcello who was in a dress. A pink frilly one. With an apron and poofy sleeves.

"Sorella," he mustered out. He was on the verge of tears.

"What the fuck did you two dickheads do?!" She bent down and picked up a now crying Marcello. "You two are dead," she said with absolute malice in her voice which managed to scare the living crap out of my two friends.

* * *

Gil and Francis got chewed out from Chiara along with some fresh bruises. Ah. Why did they do that anyways? Though it was funny to watch them be beaten up by a girl, that wasn't Jeanne.  
I laid in bed watching the ceiling. Yup the best. Chiara didn't have to kick them out. I could have handled them fine.  
I sighed and turned over onto my side.

"She didn't have to do that to them. Okay they dressed him up in a dress, but like it's not that bad. They could have done worse if they wanted to, knowing them," I said out loud to myself, or I thought.

"They could have done worse, what are you fucking talking about?" I sat up startled and looked at the door. Sighing in relief that it was only Chiara. I ruffled my hair.

"Well. It's Francis and Gil. Who knows what they could do. They dyed Elizabeta's hair neon pink once and wasn't able to wash it out. So it stayed like that for about two weeks." Ah. What a funny thing. Except that all 3 of us got a frying pan to the face.

"That's not funny." I looked up and saw her infamous scowl.

"You know mi tomate, you would look a lot more beautiful without that scowl of yours." I grinned toward her. She had such shock on her face and that cute blush on her.

"I-idiot!" She turned and slammed the door shut after running out. Was it something I said?

* * *

**I don't think I need to do any translations because I'm just gonna use basic Spanish and Italian. By the way if anyone is fluent in the languages tell me if anything is wrong. Google Translate is not very good.**

**I****'m sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to get this up and well, I want to get onto my original plot. Right now I'm just kinda stalling it. So it should be starting sometime soon, like the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! I love you all!**

**P.S. We won our 3rd game! 28-2! WOOOOO! Now all we have to do is win the remaining 3 and we are off to the playoffs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I just wanted something out there so you guys won't have to wait so long. Plus I don't think you guys would want a author's note in place of a chapter. So lemme just let you guys read.**

* * *

What the fuck was that bastard thinking?! Saying something like that. I leaned against the closed door of the bedroom. Really what's wrong with him?

"Sorella. Can you open up?" Sighing I turned around and opened the door.

"Ve~ Sorella. Can we go to the park?"

"What for you two?" I asked looking down at them.

"It get boring in this house you know, si può?" They both started giving me the puppy eyes. Ngh.

"Fine. Get your coats," I looked away in shame. I can't say no to them.

"Ve~Ve~ Yay!"

"Yeah." They both walked past me into the room. Well might as well enjoy the time with them.

* * *

"I can't believe you Feliciano. Why did you chase that squirrel?" I opened the front door and picked up Feliciano. "Let's get you clean now." I readjusted him in my arms. "Marc you can go get something to eat or whatever." He grunted in response and left the room.

I marched upstairs and straight into the bathroom that was connected to our room. I helped him get his clothes off and warmed up the water.

"Ve~ I'm sorry sorella. But the squirrel was so cute," he whispered and walked toward the shower.

"Whatever. Just get in. I want all this dirt, leaves, and poop off of you." I started scrubbing at his skin with the sponge.

"Ouch! Sorella. You're scrubbing too hard," he whined, then wincing cause I accidentally scrubbed past his scar.

"Sorry. I'm trying to be gentle as possible. There. Now give me your leg." He lifted up his leg and I started cleaning it.

"Ve~ Sorella."

"Hm?"

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not Feli." I put down his leg and motioned for the other one. He lifted it up and again, started cleaning it.

"Sorella."

"What?" I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Don't touch my scar."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"You didn't touch it, just reminding you."

I didn't reply to him. I know how he got that scar and just didn't want to remember. I don't want get all nostalgic and shit. I just don't wanna. Just forget. Do what you've always done.

"Done. Come here let me rinse the suds off." I grabbed the shower head and started rinsing off all the soap. Once they all were down the drain I dried his skin and dressed him again. "There. Now don't you look handsome," I stated. He looked down at his clothes then at me with a smile on his face.

"Ve~ Sorella. Is it okay if Monica comes over?"

"Hm? What for?"

"Ve~ You see, she goes to my school and we have a project to do together."

"Sure it's fine. What's the project about?" I wondered.

"Growing plants! We are supposed to grow a little plant from a seed and see what happens! Ve~!"

"I see. Do you want me to help?"

He shook his head with his little curl bouncing along. "No. I want to do this on my own. If I don't know what to do. Monica knows. She's very smart! Ve~!"

"Very different from the albino bastard of a brother, huh?"

"Ve~ I'm hungry. Can we make pasta?"

"Sure Feli. Let's get Marc too and make it together?" I suggested.

He nodded. "Ve~! Si! It'll be like before!" He ran off downstairs and started yelling 'Pasta! Pasta! Ve~! Ve~!' I sighed and followed after. Not bothering to suppress a smile.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

"Feli gimme the salt," I demanded putting out my empty hand while the other was stirring the noodles. I felt the salt shaker in my hand and shook a little into the pot.

"Sorella. I got the tomatoes." I turned and saw Marc holding about 4 tomatoes.

"Grazie. Put them on the counter," I said. "Feli stir the noodles for me."

"Ve~ Okay." I put the spoon down and moved the chair slightly so he could reach the pot without burning himself.

"Gimme one tomato." Holding out my hand and a knife in the other. Marc set the fruit in my hand, yes it is a fruit. It has seeds. I put it on the cutting board and cut it into 8 pieces, doing the same to the others.

~10 minutes later~

"Alright. It's done." I stood there marveling at the food, standing at the table set for 6. Feli wanted all of us to eat together. I didn't want to.

"Ve~ Looks so pretty!" He clapped his hands together and jumped around like a girl.

"Yeah. Do we really have to wait for them to come back from their date? I wanna eat." Marc looked at the table filled with food.

"Ve~ We do. It's not polite if we don't."

"We'll wait five minutes. If they don't come, we eat. I don't want cold pasta. Those bastards can eat cold food for all I care."

"Ve~ Sorella. You shouldn't be so mean."

"Tch. Whatever. I say what I want. Get the tomato bastard down here unless he wants to starve."

"Ve~ Okay!" Feli ran out and I took a seat next to Marc.

"How's school going?"

"It's fine."

"I see." I poked at the pasta with my fork moving around the sauce and small parts of the tomatoes.

"Whoa! Looks good!" Antonio yelled in complete joy and ran to sit and start eating. "Ah..delicioso. Who cooked this?"

"Who the fuck would? Me, you fucker."

"You truly are a great cook!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"What would you like today?" I was serving the two perverted bastards and was not enjoying it.

"I would like your number mademoiselle. Ohonon!"

"Sure, I'll shove it up your ass. Now what would you like?"

"Can I come over? I'm sure we'll have fun. If you know what I mean. Kesesese~"

"Shut the fuck up you pervert. I'll bring your water now. For now just think about what you two would like to have," I practically demanded. I walked away with laughter behind me. Perverts.

I pushed open the doors to the kitchen.

"I can't handle those two. Why do I have to fucking serve those bastards?!"

"Chiara. They aren't so bad," Matilda whispered lifting her head from the sink.

"Sure. They aren't BAD. They're fucking HORRIBLE!" I yelled loudly, but not loud enough so that anyone else besides Matilda and I could hear.

"Francis is my cousin so I can understand where you are coming from, but Gilbert can be very nice you know," she answered, developing a slight blush on her face.

"Why the fuck are you blushing?"

"Huh?!" She waved her hands in the air as if to say 'I'm innocent' "I'm not blushing!" Which just made her blush more. "I have no need to blush!"

"But? You a-" It dawned on me. Every time I mentioned those two pervert in particular, the albino bastard, she would get so fucking defensive. A smirk worked onto my face. "You are blushing because you have a crush on the albino bastard," I accused of her pointing a finger at her. Successfully making her blush even harder.

"N-no! I-I d-do not!" she stammered out, waving her hands in the air furiously.

"You're in denial~" I said in a sing-song voice.

Her face was incredibly red now.

"Just get back to work Chiara!" she demanded and turned around to continue washing dishes. I shrugged and went to get two cups of water. I set them on the tray and walked out.

I walked over to the bastard's table and put down the water. I took out the notepad and pen. "Have you decided what you want?"

"I'll have you~ Ohonon~"

"Shut the fuck up before I kick your asses out of this place," I said bluntly. "or would you rather be castrated? I have a beautiful butcher's knife waiting for you." They both 'subtly' covered their vital regions.

"U-Uh. Well just have some coffee and some churros to go please."

"Coming right up. Wasn't so hard now was it?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"J-Ja." I walked away, without being spanked or anything. Success!

I walked into the kitchen and started brewing two cups of coffee. I went to the little heater thingy and took a bag and put in four churros. I heard the timer for the coffee go off. I took the bag with me and walked to the coffee maker. I took two Styrofoam cups and poured the coffee in with the cream. I grabbed the cover and put them on. I walked out with the coffee in the tray along with the churros and set them on the table for the two bastards.

"That'll be 5.37."

"Here ya go Chiara," the albino bastard said and handed me the said amount.

"Thanks and have a nice day," I mumbled, not really meaning what I said.

"See ya Toni."

"Au revoir Antonio."

"Bye you two! See tomorrow!" They waved goodbye and tomato bastard went back to work like he should be doing. Two new customers came in and I walked to them.

Putting on my best smile. "Welcome. How many are there today?"

"Just two young lady," the lady told me.

* * *

"I don't want to do this fucking shit," I complained to no one in particular. I was sitting at the table in the kitchen finishing my last bits of homework I didn't do. I leaned back, sighing. When am I getting out of here? This was not part of the plan. Not one fucking bit.

"Roderich. I told you already. Just give her some time. She needs to get used to this new environment."

"I told you about a week ago didn't I. She had a sufficient amount of time."

"Just give her some more time. I know you don't favor her, but c'mon the girl has been doing so much for her family. It's all she has left."

"Elizabeta. I mean it. I want her out of here. She just doesn't have the respect she should for adults like us."

"Roderich."

"Elizabeta. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night." I heard the footsteps disappear upstairs.

"What am I going to do?" It wasn't long before her footsteps disappeared too.

"Fucking people," I whispered to myself. "Can't keep these types of conversations to themselves. They want me out. They're gonna get it soon enough."

* * *

"Come on Chiara."

"No."

"Please?"

"Well if you say it like that, no."

"C'mon. It'll be fun. You can bring Feli and Marcello if you want."

"No! I am not spending time with those two perverts! Not to mention an entire weekend!"

"Matilda is coming too! Along with Alfred and Alice."

"Who the fuck is Alice?!"

"Student body president and Alfred's girlfriend."

"Oh well if you say it like-Did you say Matilda is going?"

"Yes."

"..."

Okay. It is lunch at school and the tomato bastard just asked me if I wanted to sleep over at the albino bastard's house for fun, saying it was a welcome back party for Jeanne.

"...Fine. The genders better sleep in separate rooms," I mumbled. "You bastard." I added for good measure.

"Yay! I'll go tell them now!" He skipped off toward the two perverts and I walked to the table Matilda was sitting at. I took my seat and she smiled at me.

"I guess you are coming, huh?"

"Yeah.."

"It'll be fun. Jeanne is really fun and nice. Not to mention the only one who can actually keep Francis in order."

"She better. He's a fucking pervert." She gave me a smile and handed me a bottle. I took it cautiously. I turned in in many ways possible.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Since you keep talking about your brothers I thought why not give them something. You are working hard for them. That's maple syrup. It's really good."

"Okay?" I turned and looked at her. She had a small rectangular box on the table pushing it toward me. "What's this?"

"For you. You are my first real friend."

"Great. I feel bad. I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to." I put the syrup in my bag and took the box. I took the cover off and it revealed a dress. A dark blue with a green floral design on the bottom with frills. It seemed to be layered. "My god. This has to have cost a fortune."

She shook her head and looked at me. "Francis and I made it. Actually it took me awhile to get him to work with me. But it worked out fine."

"I really shouldn't take this."

"Please. As my friend accept it." I hesitated. What am I supposed to give her back? This stuff is homemade. HOMEMADE! Well..I guess I could do that...

"...Thank you for the gift." Her face brightened with a smile.

"Your welcome!"

"Though it's weird. Why out of the blue?"

"Actually. I don't know myself. I just felt like it."

"You just felt like it?"

"Yup!" A silence engulfed us, she was smiling like an idiot and I was staring at the dress.

"Would it fit me?" I blurted out.

"I think it would. I made it a bit big so it should fit. I used my body measurements. But since I'm a little more petite than you, I adjusted the measurements."

"Hm. Wait, are you saying I'm fat?!"

"What, of course not!"

"I'm kidding. Take a joke," I said and sat back into the chair.

She let out a sigh and propped her arms on the table resting her head on her hands. "Geez. Chiara. You're brutal."

"That's who I am."

"I know."

"So you wanna meet up on Friday before the sleepover?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Where do you want to meet up?"

"How about you come over to my house? Bring your stuff too. Then when it's time we can go to Gilbert's house with Alfred and Alice."

"Just curious, why are sleeping at the albino bastard's house?"

"He has the biggest house out of all of us."

"I see, but wouldn't it be easier to sleep at the tomato bastard's house. I mean his parents are away and all."

She giggled and sighed. "You see, the first time Antonio was left alone at the house when his parents went to Spain. Gilbert and Francis almost burned the house down."

She had a smile on her face while I was staring at her dumbstruck. I knew they were idiots, but that stupid?!

"What?! How did that happen?!"

She scratched her chin awkwardly. "U-Uh. Stuff happened." She laughed nervously.

"Whatever."

* * *

**~Time Skip To Friday Because I'm Too Lazy To Write Stuff In Between ~**

I walked up to the front door of a medium sized house. It was 3 stories high. A blueish color with green ivy climbing the walls. I readjusted the bag on my shoulder and walked up the stairs to the front door.

_468 __Jones _,read the mailbox. It's the right house at least. I rang the bell and heard it echo throughout the house along with footsteps.

The door opened with Matilda brushing her hair. "Hey. I'm here."

"Nice. Come on in. I think my mom wants to meet you. Just sit on the couch there. I'm almost done." She ran back up the stairs, still brushing her hair. The house was simple and elegant. To the right when you enter is the dining room and to the right is the living room. Next to the dining room is the kitchen. The layout was a little odd, but it fit. Somehow...

"Ah! You must be Chiara! Please come here!" A lady, she didn't look old, nor did she look young. She still had her youth though. Wavy, dirty blonde shoulder length hair. About my height. She waved toward the couch sitting down as well. I walked over and sat down next to her putting my bag on the floor. "For one thing thank you for befriending Matilda. She's always been the shy and invisible one."

"Yeah. I can tell." She smiled up at me and took my hands.

"Please take care of her." I yanked my hands back.

"W-What?! You make it sound like I'm marrying her! I do not swing that way!"

She giggled and apologized. "I'm sorry. You are the only close friend she's made. She's so afraid of getting hurt."

"Oh..."

"Yes. After her father's death she became so quiet. I think she's afraid the same will happen."

"Well I don't think it will."

"Yes I think that too, but life doesn't go the way you want it to. Me, you, Alfred, and anyone she loves, could die today or tomorrow. So please stay with her."

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was nod.

"Thank you."

Footsteps came toward us. "Chiara! I'm done. Alice will be here soon. Mama, see you later alright. Take care of yourself."

"Of course I will. I may not be as young as I was before, but I can take care myself. I'm the mother. Not the daughter here. Go get Alfred. I think he's in the bathtub playing again."

Matilda giggled and nodded. "Okay. He is our ride anyways." She ran back upstairs, hopping every other step. The doorbell rang again.

"Oof. I think that's Alice," Matilda's mother said and got up to get the door. "Hello again Alice. Nice to see you again."

"Yes it is Ms. Jones."

"Well have a seat on the couch. The two will be down here soon enough."

"Thank you." A girl with two long pigtails walked in and sat next to me. "So you must be Chiara. I am Alice Kirkland." She extended her hand out.

"Yes. Chiara Vargas." I took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I may be the student body president, but Alfred distracts me anytime he gets." We had long let go of each other's hands and I merely nodded at her statement.

"Alfred's a weird guy, huh?"

"Protective is what I believe."

"But isn't it nice. To have someone always worrying about you." She looked away. I knew she was blushing already.

"Y-yeah. I guess."

"The hero is here~! Alice~!" He jumped right onto where Alice was sitting, I got up and stood next to a smiling Matilda.

"Gah! Get off of me you git!" She fought him off that is until he kissed her. She then just became incredibly red.

"Shouldn't we get going you two lovebirds?" I asked.

"Please. And get off of me you git." Alice shoved him off and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Alice you're so mean," he whined.

"Come on Alfred. Let's go. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us at Gilbert's," Matilda reminded Alfred.

He got up and messed with his hair. "Sure. Let me get my keys and jacket."

"Good."

* * *

**Bad ending is bad. Yeah truthfully I didn't know how end it, BUT a sleepover?! How will that end up?! Le gasp! LOL XD**

**And Feliciano has a scar! What happened!? Of course I know.**

**I don't think this is late...I lost track of time. Sorry if it is. I've been busy.**

**Softball, yeah you guys are probably tired of these author notes, but this is my story I do what I want! MWHAHAHA!**  
**Cough. Okay. If we win the next game which is Wednesday, we go to playoffs! Whooo!**

**I think that's it. Oh yeah! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed! Love you all! X**


	7. Chapter 7

"The awesome me is ready to get this party started!" the albino bastard yelled out. His voice echoing throughout the house.

"Gilbert, lower your voice. You are going to bother your younger sister!" Jeanne advised him before the perverted bastard came up behind her and hugged her, giving her a kiss.

"Hey. Matilda. Are we surrounded by idiots?"

"I don't know Chiara."

The doorbell rang again for like the 10th time tonight. The people who were there were tomato bastard, albino bastard, perverted bastard, Monica, Matilda, Jeanne, and of course me. BUT now, someone invited 2 more people. Their names..like I give a fuck right now. I can't believe I agreed to sleep here.

"Hey! Kiku! Yue! Glad you could make it! Did you bring the movie?"

"Konichiwa. And of course I did."

"Ni hao. Nice to see you again." I heard the door close again and two people walked in. A boy with black hair and was wearing a white shirt with an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it with dark wash jeans. The girl had dark brown hair that reached about halfway down her back and was wearing a green dress with leggings.

"Hello. I am Kiku Honda."

"Hi! I am Yue Wang aru." Yue grabbed Kiku's hand and lead them to the couch where I was sitting. Kiku developed a large blush and Yue was just plain old happy. What is with this place and happiness?

I bounced from where they sat down and they started chatting happily. Well, Yue at least.

"There is some food in the kitchen if you guys would like some," Jeanne informed us all.

"Yay! Food!" the tomato bastard yelled out and jumped out and ran into the kitchen across the hall.

"C'mon Kiku. Let's go eat something," Yue suggested.

"Hai," Kiku said in a different language which I don't fucking know.

They both walked past Jeanne with their hands intertwined.

"Chiara. Can I talk to you?" Jeanne asked with a small smile.

"What the fuck for?" I replied sitting back into the plush couch.

"No need to get defensive," she said raising her hands then letting them drop to her sides. "I just want to get to know you. I mean you are a new student. The thing I wonder is why you are here if I never met you."

"I wonder the same thing," I murmured, leaning into the couch.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"I don't care."

"Great!"

She hopped over to the couch and sat next to me, making me bounce up and down.

"So, do you like anyone so far? Like Antonio?"

I looked at her horrified. "WHO THE FUCK WOULD LIKE THAT BASTARD?!"

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD LIKE THAT BASTARD?!" I stopped munching on the tomato I had in my mouth and looked in the direction of the living room.

"Ah. Looks like my lovely Jeanne is talking to dear old Chiara," Francis said, also looking in the same direction as me.

"Looks like it dude. Hey Frenchie pass me my wurst," Gil mumbled out with a mouth full of chips. How he managed to talk, beats me.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked leaning onto the kitchen island.

"Maybe about love aru," Yue suggested.

"Ah! L'amour! Jeanne must be working her magic!" Francis shouted out happily.

"Why about love?"

"Dude. Like every girl needs someone to be there for them, speaking of which, where's Mattie? I thought she was just here," Gil asked stuffing a wurst in his mouth.

"Mon ami. She is right next to Antonio," Francis said, sighing.

"Wha! She is?!" I stood up, squishing my precious tomato in the process. "NO! My tomato!"

"Dude. Toni. Just get another one."

"Eh?!" Gil handed me another precious red fruit. "Gracias mi amigo!" I walked to the sink with the fruit in hand, yes it is a fruit, and set onto the counter and started running the water.

I washed my hands and my tomato. I bit into the juicy fruit and leaned against the sink.

"Hey, what game should we play tonight?" Gil asked getting all jumpy.

"Hm, how is truth or dare? Or 7 minutes in heaven?" Francis suggested.

"Eto, no means to barge in, but can we not do 7 minutes in heaven?" Kiku whispered.

"Hm. Why is that Kiku?"

"B-Because, it seems in-inappropriate," he stuttered out.

"It is true, we do not want to scare little Matilda and freak out Alfred," Francis interpreted.

"Dude! The last time something involved Mattie, my arm looked so weird for weeks!" Gil cried out, clinging onto Francis. "7 minutes in heaven is out!"

"The hero is back from the bathroom! What did I miss?" Alfred shouted out, standing in front of the room with his usually large smile.

**~Time Skip Cause I Don't Know What To Put Here~**

I plopped onto the floor. We now were playing truth or dare. The person who fails to do answer the truth or do their dare has to skinny dip into the pool with everyone watching. We all were in a circle with an empty wine bottle in the middle. Don't ask how it was emptied.

"Ze~ Awesomeness gets to start first!"

Gil reached down and spun the bottle, spinning in rapid circles, it landed on...Chiara...

"So. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aww. Your no fun. But fine. Let's see," he said. He put his finger on his chin as if in deep thought. "Who do you like the most in this room? It has to be the opposite gender~"

"Ugh. Uh. Person I like the most...I don't like anyone though. At least of the opposite gender," she answered, with a disgusted look on her face. She doesn't like any boys. Good or bad?

"Fine. How about the person you can tolerate the most?"

"Ugh. I guess that's better..." she started. "I guess. Uh...hm. I can't believe I'm saying this. The tomato bastard..."

"Eh! Really? Thank you!" I chirped.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Okay. Chiara. It's your turn. Spin the bottle," Gil told her.

Without saying a word she leaned forward and spun the bottle. Slowly, slowly, it landed on Francis.

"Dare~ mon cher~"

"Ugh. Fine." She sat there thinking. "I dare you to...um...ah! I dare you to eat 10 chili peppers with no water."

"O-Okay."

**~10 Chili Peppers Later~**

"Francis, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I fon'f fnow."

"Hahahahaha! Francis your face was priceless! Ahahahahahahaha! Mein gott!"

"Well Francy pants. It's your turn," Chiara told the swollen tongued Francis.

"Ofay." He spun the bottle letting it land on Jeanne. Talk about lucky. "Feanne," he sputtered out turning toward his girlfriend. "Frufh or fare?"

"Dare."

"I fare you fo fiss me," he said, putting a finger on his lips.

Jeanne giggled and happily complied. She retracted rubbing her lips furiously. "It tastes like peppers."

"Haha. You kind of expect it," I mentioned.

"I know." She leaned forward and spun the bottle. Landing on me.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Hmm." Truth or dare?

* * *

**Chiara's POV**

"Truth!" the tomato bastard replied so fucking happily.

"Okay," Jeanne said sitting next to the pervert on the floor with the rest of us. "Who do you like? Name a name."

"Hm. Who I like? No one really. I mean it has only been a little over a week since I broke up with Bella."

"C'mon Antonio. There has to be another girl!"

"Lo siento Jeanne. And that is the truth," he said and raised his hand in apology. Bastard. "Okay, now, let me spin."

* * *

"C'mon Chiara! Let me do your hair!" Jeanne was practically begging now. We ended truth or dare with Kiku kissing Yue in front of everybody and Yue hugging Matilda. Alfred stripping to his underwear and Alice making out with Alfred. Ending with no one skinny dipping in the pool. Thank fucking god no one had to skinny dip. I don't want to see anyone fucking naked.

"Yeah. Chiara. Please?" Matilda asked, giving the damned puppy eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you guys to do anything to my hair," I said, combing out all the tangles with my hands.

"We won't use any irons. Just braiding it and other stuff that will not require any technology," Jeanne informed me.

"Ngh. Fine! If you stop nagging me!"

"Quiet down you gits!" shouted Alice. She walked in with Yue with a bunch of food in both of their arms and Alice's face was red.

"Looks like someone was with Alfie~" I smirked. All she did was stomp in the room and slammed the food onto the table. Yue did the same, but gently. She turned around with a really red face. "I believe I'm correct~" I said.

"Shut up you git."

"Come on Alice. It's just the girls right now. Let's have some fun!" Jeanne smiled and brought Alice to where Matilda and I were sitting on the really big bed in the room. Yue also walked over. "Come here Chiara. Let me do your hair," she said waving her hand to make me come closer. Sighing, I scooted over and set myself in front of her. I felt the brush going through my hair. How long has it been since I felt something like this?

I felt a lot of tugging and Matilda was staring at me too. Yue and Alice were talking watching us too.

"What the fuck are you looking at Matilda?"

"Jeanne is really good at this stuff," she whispered, her eyes were practically glowing with amazement.

"Là!" She let go of my hair and scrambled for a mirror. "Here look Chiara! You look so pretty!" She pushed the mirror into my hands. I held it up in front of my face. She did a french braid that went from my bangs down my shoulder.

"How'd you do that? My hair's not even that long?" I turned to her, amazed. I couldn't even do a fucking regular braid myself.

"I just can! I'm not sure how. I just can, you know."

"I guess." I turned the mirror around my head trying to get a better look. It looked so pretty. Yes, even I can be a little girly.

"Jeanne! Do me next!"

"Of course Mattie! Come here."

* * *

"Antonio really has to stop falling down stairs," Jeanne sighed and shook her head. "Really, at age 17, you'd expect him have some sort of maturity of some sort."

I untied my braid on my head. It was starting to hurt dammit. I didn't want to though...

I let it fall onto my shoulders and shook it out. "I know right. That damned bastard has no maturity at all."

"That git really needs to practice his balance. And he plays soccer right? What is wrong with him?"

"Well, he may seem childish, but he really is responsible," Matilda said.

"I do agree, I mean he is the class rep for homeroom aru. He has to have some sort of repsonsibility in him aru."

I finished tying my hair into pigtails and laid down on the bed. "Sure, I'll believe it when I see it."

"How about all of us go to sleep now?" Jeanne suggested.

"Yeah, whatever."

I crawled to the pillows and got under the covers. It was fluffy and warm. The room was cozy too. Not that I'll ever mention it to that albino bastard, though his sister is adorable...shut up.

The room was a nice deep dark blue with dark wood furniture. How the fuck can they afford a place like this anyways? I sighed and pulled the blankets closer to me, the other people were fucking hogging it. Goddammit. Why in the fucking world did I agree to come anyways?!

I kept my eyes open, still hearing them talk. After about 10 minutes, light snoring replaced talking. Finally.

"Hey. Chiara?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you don't like anyone?"

"Yes. Now be quiet I want to sleep." I turned onto my side and pulled the comforter closer around me.

"Your interesting you know that Chiara." I grunted in response and let my eyes flutter close.

* * *

"Kesesese~"

"Shhh! Gilbert! You don't want to wake any of them!"

"Silencio mi amigos!"

"You too Toni!"

"Mon ami, don't get mad, now get out the 'stuff.'"

"Okay, okay." I heard shuffling and a box open. Getting annoyed that I was being woken up, I cracked open my eyes. It was still fucking dark outside. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Gah! The she devil is awake!"

"No more peppers!"

"Hi!"

"The fuck is going on?"

The bastard trio were standing there around a large box. What was in it? I don't give a fuck right now.

"What the fuck are you fucktards doing right now?"

They stared at me like I was a ghost.

"Get her!" What? The albino bastard came toward me and put me over his shoulder.

"Wha?! Put me do-Pff!" The perverted bastard put a pillow over my face.

"Come on! Get out before the rest of them wake up!"

* * *

"Explain now," I demanded.

"Okay, okay ms. princess," the albino bastard said.

"I am not a fucking princess," I muttered.

"We just wanted to scare you girls a bit," the tomato bastard explained. "At least Gil did."

"You blaming me?!"

"Now, now." They all started arguing and I sat there like an idiot. I looked up at the clock in the random bedroom they put me in. 2 fucking A.M. Goddammit. I wanna sleep.

"Ne. Chiara."

"What the fuck do you want?" I spit at them.

"Whoa grumpy girl in the room," the albino bastard said, putting his hands up.

"Quiet Gil," the tomato bastard told him. He looked back at me with a toothy grin. "Sorry we did that. Wanna go back?"

"Of course I do! I'm fucking tired right now," I spouted out.

"Well I guess I better bring you back chica."

"Whatever. Show me the way." I said and got out of the chair. He offered his hand, but I ignored it. I wasn't a little kid, dammit.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Damn. The floor was cold. Actually it was cold all around. I looked out the window. It was raining. Pouring, actually.

"Hey. It's this way," the tomato bastard said, pulling my arm.

I pulled my arm back and tried to get as much warmth from my arms and my loose over sized tee shirt. Not really doing much. I looked outside again. It really wasn't letting up.

All of a sudden alight flashed and thunder boomed, echoing throughout the hallway.

"Eek!" I crouched down in fear. Dammit. I rolled myself into a ball, shaking. Another flash of lightning and another boom of thunder came through, shaking the house a little this time.

"Oi! You okay Chiara?"

The tomato bastard crouched in front of me from what I could see from the cracks of my fingers. He reached out to me, but I just recoiled back before he could touch me.

I started whimpering and rocking back and forth. The thunder and lightning shaking the house every few seconds. Tears running down my face. Make it stop...

I felt arms wrap around me. They were warm. And the tomato bastard's arms. I don't give a fuck right now though.

"Shh. It'll be okay. Shh." I can't believe I'm making a fool out of myself right now. Right now I don't care. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried and cried, until I exhausted myself of crying, falling asleep in his arms.

I hated thunder and lightening. It reminded me of that day...

* * *

**Oh my freaking god. This took forever...**

**Anyways, my team made it to playoffs, but never got past the first game. I was sulking and sad when we lost, thus making me delay writing. Then someone reviewed. It made me freaking happy to see someone review. I was like 'How nice...I should start working again..' Okay not exactly like that, but it did make me work again. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. I love you all! You are the ones who make me work!**

**A week late...I'm sorry! So very sorry! I hope the length makes up for it. I have Columbus Day on Monday, so I hope to get another one in by then! Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antonio's POV**

"Chiara? Oh. You fell asleep," I said to myself. I picked her up bridal style and started walking again. She was very light. I don't think all the girls would enjoy seeing Chiara in my arms. They would get the wrong idea. I guess she's going to be sleeping in my room. Well not my room, since this is Gil's house. It became my room since I slept over often.

I came to the door and kicked it open, as gently as I could.

I set her on the bed and went to close the door, locking it too. I heard a whimper from the bed. I looked toward her, she was rolled up into a ball.

I wonder what's she's dreaming about. I skipped over to the bed and bent over to see her face. She had tear stains on her face from before and fresh ones were streaming down. I frowned and bent down to eye level. I wiped away the tears, but fresh ones cascaded down.

What was she dreaming about? I know a fear of lightning and thunder can't cause all of this crying...I think.

I stood back up and tucked her under the covers.

I went to closet and stripped down to my boxers. I slipped on a large sweater and some sweatpants. I went back to the bed and got in on the other side of the bed.

Chiara started stirring and turned to face me. Her eyes blinked open. We stared at each other for awhile. Then her face became incredibly red.

"What the fuck am I-Mmph!" I clamped my hand over her mouth and shh'ed her.

"Quiet! We don't need anyone to wake up and find you in my room," I quickly told her and looked toward the door. "Ouch!" I retracted my hand and looked at it. "You bit me!"

"You kidnapped me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Look you were crying! I just brought you in here so that the girls wouldn't question me."

She stared at me then turned away. "Forget what you ever saw."

"Eh, but-"

"Forget it.."

"But-"

"I said forget it!" I dropped it and looked out the window. It still was raining.

I heard shuffling on the other side of the bed and saw her facing away from me. I sighed and laid down as well.

"I just want to help you," I whispered. "Is that too much to ask?" Just then a bright flash of lightning and a boom of thunder came rolling through.

"Eek!"

"You okay?" I asked.

"O-Of course you bastard. Ha..ha..ha...Eek!" Another boom of thunder accompanied by lightning.

I scooted closer the lump called Chiara and wrapped one arm around her stomach. I petted her head with the other hand.

"Shh. It'll be okay. Shh. Just relax. Shh." I felt her relax in my grip.

I buried my face in her hair. It smelled like flowers~

Huh? I just noticed the little hair curl she had. Its like it has its own mind.

Getting curious, I reached over and tugged on it.

"Chigi!"

"Ow! Why'd you do that Chiara? That hurt!"

"Don't touch that!"

* * *

"Ugh...my stomach hurts..." Man, Chiara has some elbow... I rolled to the edge of the bed, only to fall off. "A great start to a great day.."

"What the fuck are you doing on the ground?" I looked up and saw Chiara towering over me.

"Buenos dias!"

"Buongiorno anche a te bastardo."

"Haha. Chiara you do know I speak Italian too right?"

"I don't give a fuck right now. Get up so we can go downstairs and eat."

"Si, si." I got up and dusted off my clothing. "Come on." I held out my hand, but she merely ignored it and walked past me to the door.

"You coming or what?"

I sighed and put on my usual smile. "Of course! Let's go!"

"You're too fucking cheerful," she mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" She stomped off down the hall. I stood there staring at her receding figure. She then stopped and looked back at me. Her shoulders slumped forward and she came back toward me.

She stood there a few feet away from me looking down at the floor.

"...thanks..." she said and ran off in the other direction.

Ahhh. She really can be so cute~~~~~~~

I hopped off in the other direction, with a large smile on my face, heading toward Gil's room.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Buenos dias mi amigo!"

"Yo, Toni. What made you so perky today?" Gil asked.

"Chiara thanked me!"

"What? The she devil managed to a-a-apologize? Wow. Who knew she had feelings?"

I puffed out my cheeks. "That's not very nice."

"Well, she ain't nice to me, I ain't going to be nice to her. Let's go down now, I'm hungry."

"Si. Should we get Francis?"

"Knowing him, he's probably awake and making something with Mattie. We should get down there in case Alice gets near the stove..."

"W-We might wanna hurry then."

"Yeah..."

We both started running down toward the kitchen.

Thank god we smelled pancakes and no unknown smell that can kill. Literally.

"Good morning! It was never good until I got here after all! Kesesesese~~~~~"

"Morning everyone." I took a seat next to Chiara. Looks like she didn't get lost.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, "You're welcome."

"Eek! What the hell was that for you bastard?!"

"You said thank you, I never properly replied to it."

She rubbed her ear and looked at me disgusted. "That was gross, never do that again."

"No promises~"

"Tch."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I turned around and saw that girl. What's her name?

"It's alright Matilda. You weren't interrupting anything." Ah, that's right, Matilda. I gotta remember that. "Thanks for the pancakes. Got any syrup?"

"Of course! It's on the table. Help yourself," she told us and handed me a plate. "Here Antonio. Eat up." I took the plate and thanked her.

"Thanks, I will." I turned back around and picked up the fork. I picked at a pancake and put down about 4 of them. I poured more than enough syrup and started eating.

"Mattie really knows how to make the best pancakes!"

* * *

"So that's why I had this rash, you see." Gil told us about this rash he got and let's just say no one was paying attention.

Chiara disappeared somewhere. Yue and Kiku were cooking. Matilda was...somewhere. Francis and Jeanne went for a walk. So I was left with Gil. Oh and Monica. Though she went with Chiara now that I remember.

"Hey Toniiiiii."

"Hm," I hummed looking at him. "What is it?"

"Should I tell Mattie?"

"Of course you should! What have Francis and I been saying?!"

"But like, does she like me back though?"

"You'll find out when you ask her."

"T-That's true, but I'm scared."

"That doesn't sound like you Gil."

"You're right, but I really do like her."

"All you have to do is tell her. I'll Chiara about it if you want."

"No. I'll ask her. Tonight," he said with determination in his dark eyes.

"That's the Gil I know. Good luck. How's it going to go?"

"Remember that movie I asked Kiku to bring. It's supposed to be like the scariest movie ever. I'll use that."

"How?"

"When it gets to scary I get to comfort her. Then later I can take her out of the room if it becomes too intense and tell her then."

"But would a scary movie really do the trick?"

"There's only one way to find out. Get your pee-proof pants. We are watching a scary movie tonight!"

I smiled and he got up and ran out. Chiara walked in as he ran out.

"What the fuck is up with that bastard?"

"He's happy."

"I can fucking see that jackass."

"Where's Monica?"

"Doing her homework in her room. I helped her with some and let her do the rest."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah. I don't see how she's related to that."

"Eh. That's mean~"

"Like I give a fuck."

"Wanna sit?" I patted on the spot next to the couch, grinning.

"Yeah sure."

She came over and sat down on the spot I patted.

"So. Can you tell me something?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just want to ask, does Matilda like anybody?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Tell me, I tell you."

"Sneaky bastard."

"So, what's it going to be?"

"Fine. She likes that albino bastard. Don't tell her that I said that though."

"I promise not to tell ever. Te lo prometo," I said, making a cross over my heart.

"Now why the fuck did you want to know that?"

I looked around and leaned into her ear.

"He's planning on telling her tonight," I whispered.

She pushed me away and rubbed her ear again. "Stop doing that you bastard."

"Like I said, no promises."

"Tch. Shut up." She looked away, but a small blush was apparent on her face. I giggled and looked up at the ceiling. "What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, nothing. You're just so amusing."

"You're annoying."

"And you're cute~"

"I'm not cute."

I looked at her. I wish she would stop putting herself down like that. I grabber her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Stop putting yourself down like that. I hate it. I don't see anything bad with you, what is wrong with you that you see yourself like that?"

"I'll tell you what," she growled at me and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to her face. "Everyone. Everything. It's Feli this. Feli that. Why can't you be more like Feli? You're not as cute as Feli. Why are you so clumsy? Feli isn't like that. Feli is neater, cuter, more perfect than I'll ever be!" she yelled at me, with tears at the corners of her eyes. "He's pure and clean. I'm dirty and tainted."

I looked into her eyes. Those dark olive eyes. The truth. I finally got the truth out of her. It's a horrible truth, but I got something. I pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back.

"Well, if you hate that so much, why do you care for him so much?"

"He can't take care of himself. I'm the oldest sister, I have no choice, but to take care of him. I may be compared to my brother, but I love him."

"If you can love him and Marcello, I think your heart can love someone else. Or at least let someone break those walls you kept up."

"It'll takes years for someone to do that. I can't love. I've learned that already."

Maybe I can prove you wrong...

* * *

**Ahhhh Why is it so hard for me to write in Antonio's POV?! He's not as peppy as I want him to be! GRRRRR! Ah. I'll figure it out. Next chapter will be Chiara's POV fyi.**

A bit short, but it's something since I made you guys wait too long for the last one. I promise the next will be up by let's say Monday. That's my goal!

Love you all you have favorited, reviewed, and followed! You are the ones who drive me to write!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 


	9. Chapter 9

Why did I just tell him all that?! I never told anyone that much...not even Feli and Marc. Why the fuck did I tell him?! Really, why did I tell him all that? This was not me at all!

It was all in the heat of the moment that it all came out. That jackass.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hehe. You look like a tomato~"_

_I finally realized what I just did. I was holding his hand and told him everything. Not everything, but all of my damned feelings. How the fuck did he do that?!_

_"Uh." I could feel my cheeks heat up even more. I snapped my wrist back and stared at him._

_"Chiara?"_

_"Uh." I stood up quickly and gripped my chest. It felt...lighter..I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned back._

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_"Leave me alone..."_

_"What?"_

_Slap._

_The sound resonated throughout the room._

_"Eh? Ah.." I looked at my hand and then at him. His face read shock. His cheek red where my hand had made contact. "Ah. I'm sorry..."_

_I ran off into the hall. I didn't want to see him. What did I do?_

_I slapped him, what else Chiara? I slowed down and leaned against a wall for support. Why did I do that? And why the fuck did I tell him all that stuff about me?!_

_~End of Flashback~_

Okay, now that I think about it. I feel bad for slapping him, but it was his fault for making me say all that stuff!

Goddammit. Now I feel guilty. I apologized. I should be fine right...yeah, I'm not fine.

...Wait. Where the fuck am I?! I stopped leaning against the wall and observed my surroundings. Nothing looked familiar. Well, this is just fucking great. I'm lost and this house is too big! I guess I could use this time finding my way back to think.

I sighed and started my trek back.

When a flash of light came through.

I jumped in surprise and looked out the window. It was still raining? No...

A boom resonated off the walls and I ran off. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT...

I could feel tears run down my face as I ran. Would it stop? Please...

"CHIARA!" I stopped in my tracks. Realizing it was the tomato bastard, I rubbed my eyes clean. I didn't need him to see me like that again.

"CHIARA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Was he mad at me?

"Dude, Toni calm down. What's to worry about?"

"EVERYTHING! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME LOOK FOR HER!" He has to mad at me. I slapped him. He has every right to be mad.

"Mon ami. There is no rush. What could possibly have happened?"

"I HAVE TO RUSH! Chiara...Chiara is afraid of lightning and thunder. She could have a panic attack! I gotta find her!"

Another boom and light flashed through.

I started running again. I headed toward the voices. Tears once again running down my face.

"Chiara! Where did you go?" I saw them. I started to hyperventilate. My chest got tighter, but I still ran with all my might. I ran into Antonio's back and wrapped my arms around him. Tightening my grip.

"Bast- *hic -tard." I buried my face in his shirt, not caring whether or not people saw me. I felt him loosen my hands around him. My eyes shot open, when they were shut closed I don't know, did he not want me to do this? Did he not care?

He turned around and hugged me tightly.

"Shh. It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

"Then don't leave me..." I whispered. I wasn't sure whether or not he had heard though. But right now I don't care.

* * *

I sat on the couch bundled in a blanket. Gah, I feel so humiliated. Everyone saw me cling to that bastard, not to mention cry.

"Here you go Chiara," Jeanne offered a cup of hot chocolate while she sipped her own. I took it and warmed my hands, blowing gently to cool it.

"Grazie..." She sat down next to me.

"Well, I think you finally warmed up to Antonio, though I would have never suspected it because of your fear of storms."

I shrunk back and sipped the chocolate drink. It was perfect. It was smooth and creamy. Perfect amount of cream and fluffy marshmallows to match.

"I did not warm up to that bastard..." I mumbled.

"Then why did you say 'Then don't leave me' If my memory says correctly."

I froze. She heard...does that mean...An- THAT bastard heard it too...

"Shut up..."

"Don't be so shy around me. Are you hungry?"

I nodded and watched her set the mug down.

"Good. Stay here while I get you something," she told me, dusting off her pants and walking off. I set the mug on the table as well and wrapped the blanket around me tighter.

Everyone else left to eat lunch, leaving Jeanne and I. Ant- That bastard refused to leave me alone. He was dragged out of here, literally.

_~Flashback~_

_"Let's eat some lunch the awesome me is starving. Come on Toni. Everyone is going, you too Chiara," said the albino bastard._

_I shook my head and told him "I want to stay here..." Antonio gripped my hand tighter and nodded._

_"I'll stay with her."_

_"No, go Tonio. I'll stay with her," Jeanne said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Now go."_

_"But-"_

_"Come on Toni! The awesome me will make things better! She'll be fine with Jeanne. You can trust her," the albino bastard said ripping our hands apart. "Now." He grabbed Antonio's hand and started walking off. "Let's go."_

_"What?! GILBERT LET GO!" He flailed around while I watched everything that was happening._

_"Francy pants! A little help here! Mein gott!"_

_"Okay, okay." The perverted bastard grabbed his arm and started dragging him off as well._

_"Chiara." I turned to look at Jeanne. "You don't mind spending time with me right?"_

_I shook my head and turned back to face the direction of the front door._

_"No! Let go of me!"_

_"Come on Francis! Just a little more! My gott, he's heavy!"_

_"Ugh, the beautiful me should not be doing this, but this is for you Antonio."_

_"NO! Let go of me! Let me st-" And the door closed shutting out any sound._

_I whimpered. What did I say for you to do?_

_~End of Flashback~_

Why did he want to stay with me anyways? It wouldn't make anything joyful for him. I would make him miserable. I sighed and shrunk even further into the couch. I feel so bad now.

I"m such a burden...Why do I always end up being a burden? I hate it..I hate it..

"Here ya go." I shot my head up and saw Jeanne offering an apple. I took it in my hands and mumbled a small thanks, before biting into the fruit.

"So, what made you so scared of storms?"

I tensed up, but kept eating. I needed to keep my mouth busy so I wouldn't be able to answer.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise. You can trust me, right?" I furrowed my brows. Trust her? I barely knew her!

"I don't even know you..."

"Ah that's right...I should tell you about myself then. I was born in France on November 15. I am an only child. Parents work overseas and I am in a relationship with Francis, you should already know, and well anything you want to know?"

I shook my head and chewed my apple.

"Your turn."

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I was born March 17. Two brothers, Feliciano and Marcello. Mother died and father is...away. Single."

"Simple enough. Where's your father anyways?"

"Trip."

"Ah. Where?"

"Italy." Goddamn I'm a great liar.

"Hm.." Did she buy it? "Okay then. So he left you here with Roderich and Elizabeta?"

"Si."

We sat in silence. Just enjoying each other's presence when Jeanne got up.

"I think they're back," she mentioned looking out the window. I nodded tiredly. I still held the apple core and just twirled it around my fingers. "Let me throw that out." She took the core and two mugs to the kitchen.

I laid down on the couch and spread the blanket so that it covered me entirely. I let my eyes slowly drift close. The last thing I heard was the door opening and Antonio's voice...

* * *

**Aha! I got it up within only a day! Hell ya! Whoo! ^-^ I am happy!**

**A bit short, but like the next one up should be by Tuesday. I will try my best alright!**

**Thank you to all you reviewers, favoriters, and followers! Love you all! I love seeing my inbox filled with stuff about my story! See you all later! :D**

Btw, I don't actually know when Jeanne d'Arc was born. Wikipedia didn't say anything. Just the day of her death. Yeah. Just for your info, it was made up. 


	10. Chapter 10

"How was she when we were gone?"

"Relax Antonio. She was fine. The storm is letting up so she'll be okay after this."

"I hope so.."

Would they shut up!? I'm trying to take my nap! I groaned and blinked my eyes open. I came face to face with Antonio.

"Eek!" I shot up into a sitting position and ready to hit him if he did something. "What the fuck?! Why the fuck were you so close to my face?!"

He got off the floor and ruffled my hair. "Looks like Chiara Vargas is back to being normal." He smiled at me and walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about?"

"He's just worried about you. Stop worrying about it," Jeanne told me. I looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah right," I said and got off the couch. I stretched and hear a few pops from my bones. "I'll be right back." I walked off to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the large window and looked out. It was still raining, but it wasn't pouring anymore. It was a heavy mist I guess you can say.

"Where are you going she devil?" I turned around and saw the albino bastard.

"To the bathroom."

"Are you sure you have the guts to do that? Hm?"

"So you have guts to come up to me, but can't confess to Matilda. How shameful."

His eyes shot open filled with shock. "H-ho-how did you know?!" he whispered loudly at me.

"A little birdie told me~" I sang out, smirking.

"Goddammit Gilbird. I can't believe you betrayed me..." he mumbled. What the fuck? Tch. Whatever.

"Have fun telling her." I turned and walked away, waving.

"Gah!"

I held back a giggle and continued walking.

I locked the door behind me and walked to the mirror.

Goddamn. I look horrible. My eyes are slightly swollen red. My nose is red. Cheeks tinted red. Why did I have to be cursed with the ability to blush easily?! I started running the water and splashed my face with cold water. Well that woke me up.

I dried my face and looked back at the mirror. Well I look somewhat better. Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom and right into a person.

"A-Ah! Sorry.." Oh Matilda.

"It's alright. What are you doing here Matilda?"

"I overheard you and Gilbert talking."

Oh that. A smirk started working its way onto my face. "And what about it?"

"U-Um. Is it true what you said?"

"Of course, why would I lie?"

"O-Oh..." she mumbled looking down at the ground. "Chiara? Should I tell him?"

"Yeah! I mean I haven't been here long, but it seems this has been going on long enough. Just tell him. I know he won't reject you."

"Ah! Thank you Chiara. Can you come with me for now? I wanna ask him now."

"Sure."

* * *

"Shut up you guys! I'm trying to listen!" I pressed my ear up against the door. "Dammit I can't hear anything." I sighed and walked back to the living room, with Ant- THE TOMATO BASTARD the only one following me as well. I plopped down on the couch as he also sat down next to me. I looked at him and he had this distant look in his eyes.

"Oi. Tomato bastard. You're not talking, what's up?" He looked at me with tired eyes. His usual bright emerald eyes were dull. Wait did I just say that?

"Nothing's wrong," he croaked. "Nothing's wrong..." He looked away from me and at the floor. He wasn't okay.

"I don't believe you, tell me."

"It's nothing..."

"Is it my fault?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"So you aren't sure?"

"Yeah."

"Is it my fault?"

"...a little..."

"How?"

"You won't tell me anything..."

"It's going to take a lot to get me to tell you anything.."

"You did before...before you slapped me.." That's right, I slapped him. I glanced to my right. His cheek was a little bruised. Great, now I feel guilty again.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but did I even deserve that?"

"I said I'm sorry didn't I."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I glanced at him.

He chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I don't know."

"You don't know, you're a fucking idiot then." I looked toward him again, he had a depressed look on his face. I scrunched my eyebrows together. That look doesn't suit him. Ah, what am I doing, getting all soft. This ain't me for fucks sake.

I scooted closer to him as quietly as I could, trying not to make the couch creak. It didn't. I looked up at him. He was staring at the floor inbetween his legs.

I scooted even closer to him. I glanced up, he still didn't notice. I raised my hand and set it on his back. I started rubbing circles, I could feel a blush creeping up on me.

"There, there. There, there. I'm...sorry too. Very very," I stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry," I exhaled.

That finally got his fucking attention. He looked at me shocked.

He let out a small laugh and smiled. "It doesn't seem like you would do something like this."

I stood up abruptly and stared down at him. "Don't get used to it," I told him.

"Te ves como un tomate~"

"Shut up! I do not look like a tomato you idiot!" His face lit up again and my face turned different shades of red.

I pouted and stomped out the room heading to the bedroom I was supposed to sleep in the entire night.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I watched as Chiara walked out of the room. She was finally acting normal again. I missed that. I smiled and laid back onto the couch. She really was too cute for her own good. I sighed. Was I really starting to like her? Isn't it too soon? I mean I broke up with Bella less than a month ago. I already knew what it was like to like someone and I was feeling it again.

My heart rate speeding up when I see her. Wanting to always be near her. To grab that small hand. To be there for her. See that smile I can never see. To open her up. To let her see the world she never saw. To spend every second with her. To love her with every fiber in my body.

I closed my eyes and took in the sounds coming from the hall. I guess Matilda agreed to go out with Gilbert.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to go out with her. That is if she agrees. I doubt it though. It doesn't seem like she likes anyone. Particularly me. Then again those eyes say otherwise.

The only way to find out what she feels. Those deep olive eyes are the gateway to everything she feels.

I can see sadness and fear in them, but she feigns bravery. Why is that?

Man, she's going to a hard nut to crack.

"Ah, you can feel the l'amour coming from the two of them~"

"Gilbert you bastard...don't do anything to my younger sister. Or I will personally let you met your demise.."

"Congratulations aru!"

"Yes. Congratulations."

"Haha. Yes indeed, congratulations. And we definitely were NOT listening just then..hehe.."

"U-um, congratulations. And I will try to make Alfred here to stay away from you two as much I can."

Yup, Matilda did agree. See I remembered her name!

I sat up and walked into the hallway. I smiled and patted Gil on the back.

"Told you. You didn't have to worry."

"Haha. I guess, but now I have Alfred here to fear."

"A-Ah. Antonio."

"Hm? Oh what is it Matilda?" I looked toward her small figure and gave her a small grin.

"Where's Chiara? I want to tell her."

"I think she's somewhere upstairs."

"Merci." She gently bowed towards me and ran up the stairs.

I sighed and let my smile falter. Why is she upstairs? Is she lost again?

"Well if that bastard does anything to you I'll personally rip his vocal cords out and make him eat it!"

Well, I guess she's not lost.

* * *

**Wow. Who knew Antonio thought about stuff!? Ahaha. Just kidding~**

**I am on a roll here! Dang. For one thing, I got stuck in the middle of the chapter. I spent the entire day on the computer staring at it once in awhile, but once it hits 10 P.M. I can write the rest of the chapter. I guess I really do write better at night.**

**And with this we hit the double digits! YAY! I guess...**

**Thank you for the reviews! They actually made me laugh. Which is a pretty easy thing to do, so kudos to you! XD**

**Thank you for all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You are the people who make me write.**

***BOWS***

**Till the next chapter! Hopefully by Wednesday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still Antonio's POV...**

"Go get the she devil if she wants to watch," Gil told me.

"I'm sure she'll want to watch."

It was about 8 o'clock now. Kiku and Yue went back home, but left Gil that scary movie he wanted so badly. Truthfully I don't like scary movies. Why? Cause everyone dies in it. Split up?! I mean that is the most illogical thing to do in a situation like that!

Anyways, the movie was called, what was it? Oh, yeah "The Ring" or something like that. It was supposed to be really good and scary. I didn't really want to watch it. Truthfully I just wanted to sleep. Maybe I can sneak out before he started the movie.

I reached the bedroom and reached for the doorknob. I froze when I heard a voice.

"What do you mean you're confused?" That was Jeanne's voice.

"I don't know. My chest and my hands. I can't describe it..." Chiara?

"You like him!"

"What?! No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

I took my hand away from the doorknob and rested it on my chest. She likes...someone...but...who?

* * *

**Jeanne's POV Betcha you didn't see that POV coming...**

"I know! You like him!"

"What?! No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!" She hugged the pillow she was holding tighter.

"Is someone outside?" I asked looking at the door.

She looked up at me in shock. "T-They d-didn't hear d-did they?" she stuttered out.

"I don't know. Let me see who it is." I got off the bed and went to the door.

"Oh Antonio, what did you need?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, um. We were going to start watching the movie, do you guys want to watch as well?"

I looked toward Chiara and she furiously shook her head no.

"Chiara doesn't want to, I think I'm going to stay up here with her."

"Okay, if you change your mind, we'll be in the living room." The tone in his voice, it's sadder than usual. He must have heard something. I closed the door as he walked away.

I looked at Chiara. Her head was hung down. I sighed and walked to the bed, sitting down in front of her.

"Hey."

She shot her head up and came face to face with me.

"I think...I think he might have heard."

"Really? Then why was the bastard sad looking."

"I don't he heard the part with his name."

"So.."

"He thinks you like someone else."

"And?"

"I don't know, I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "I know you two are perfect for each other though."

"Let him think that."

"What?" I was shocked. Didn't she like him?

"I don't need someone doting over me all the time. I don't need it...I don't need it...I...I can't love..." She was forcing herself to say this. The strain in her voice gives it away.

I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me in the eyes.

"I don't believe that! Everyone should have someone who understands them the most! The one who can love them for who they are! Someone who will love them for all eternity! And everyone has the ability to love someone!"

Tears started rolling down her face as hiccups started to take over her.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Was I too harsh?"

"N-No...i-it's..i-it's j-just t-that h-he will n-never lo-love me fo-for who I am..." she stammered out, creating more tears as they rolled down her face.

"And why is that?" I loosened my grip on her shoulders a little so I wouldn't hurt her.

She sniffled and looked at me with large watery eyes. "Do you want to know?" she whispered.

"Tell me everything."

"Where do I start then..."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A little girl. A girl of only 5 years. Holding hands with her mother. Her mother was Angelica Marta Rossi Vargas. Wife of Marco Lorenzo Vargas.

Angelica gripped her daughter's hand and kept a hand over her pregnant stomach. Only 28 weeks along, just found out that they were having a boy.

They stood in front of large double doors.

"Roma, are you reading to tell Papa that you are going to have a younger brother?"

They young girl looked up and smiled. "Of course Mama!"

Angelica smiled back and opened the doors to a bedroom.

A man was sitting upright in the bed reading a book. Once he noticed the two ladies walk in he set the book down on the nightstand nearby and held his arms open for his daughter. The young girl ran right into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

Angelica walked over with a gentle smile on her face.

"Don't hurt Papa, he's not feeling well Roma. Now what do you want to tell Papa?"

Angelica sat on the bed next to Marco, putting Roma on her lap.

"Mama is going to have a boy!" Marco's face lit up with joy.

"Really?! I can't wait."

"Me neither Marco."

The couple planted a light kiss on each other's lips and on their daughter's head, making her giggle in delight.

...

~3 Years Later~

"Come on Feliciano! Mama and Papa are waiting!"

"Ve~ wait up for me sorella!" A young boy ran after his elder sister who was waiting for him with a smile.

She grabbed his hand and walked through the garden. It was a beautiful day. The usual summer skies and not to mention a young boy's birthday. Which was June the 17th.

"Mama! Papa!" The young boy let go of his sister's hand and ran up to the adults watching from the back porch.

"Feli!" Marco bent down and scooped up his son, showering him with kisses. "Ah. Already three years old. Time sure passes by fast."

"Yes they do. I mean look how big our daughter is!"

"Yeah, yeah. Feli come on I have presents for you! I'm sure you'll love them!" He walked into the large house leaving behind his wife and daughter.

Roma tugged on her mother's dress.

"Hm? What is it Roma?"

"Does Papa not love me anymore?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he loves you!"

"Then why does Feliciano get presents on his birthday and I don't."

"Feliciano is younger and you are older, he thinks you are mature enough to not need any gifts."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." In reality, she never was sure about that.

...

~2 Years Later~

"Will she live?"

"We don't know sir. All we can do is wait. The impact definitely created quite a bit of damage to her body. Even if she lived, she might never walk properly or talk. Now if you would excuse me, I have another patient to attend to."

The doctor walked away leaving a family in shock.

Her husband, Roma as she mother loved to call her, Feliciano, and poor little Marcello.

Roma was shaking as Feliciano tried to calm her down.

"Sorella. Mama will be okay. I know it!"

"It was my fault. All of it. All of it. She saved me, but now she could die.."

"Don't think like that! I know she will live! She will! Because...because she is our Mama and won't ever leave us..."

"It's all your fault...It's all your fault! If only you were never born! She would never be in this situation! You damned daughter! No, you are not my daughter. I don't know you...ha...I don't know you..."

* * *

**Jeanne's POV  
**  
"By the time I was thirteen...he started...doing stuff to me...horrible stuff...he...he...he...took away my innocence..."

"I can't believe that. He blames the death of his wife on you...not to mention..."

I can't believe a father would do this to their own child. Their own child!

"Damn it!"

"What? Jeanne!?"

"I can't believe a father would do something like that to his daughter! I just can't believe it..."

"Jeanne...the worst part was...when I was fourteen...I became pregnant..." Pregnant...?!

"What?"

"I never did have the child. I miscarried. But the thing was. That unborn child was my will to live. I managed to keep it secret from him, but his beatings got worse. And...and...I just lost the baby..."

"Oh my god..." I held up my hands to my mouth. "He should be in jail.."

"Well I'm out of that slaughter house, it's fine now, but I still get nightmares..." I grabbed her and hugged her closely.

"No teenage girl should have ever gone through that. Chiara. I'm so sorry, but I can't take any of this away. But." I held her out at arm's length. "But we can help you. You don't need to go through this alone. You have me. Matilda. Gilbert. Kiku. Yue. Francis. Alice. And Antonio. I know we can make all of this better."

"Jeanne...can you sleep with me? I don't think I'll be able to sleep well now.."

"It's understandable. You remembered all of that, it's bound to happen. I'll be here don't worry Chiara. I will always be here."

"But the thing is..."

"Hm?"

"I don't even know where my mother is buried.."

"You...don't.."

She shook her head sadly and fiddled with her hands.

"I remembered he mentioned something about burying her in her hometown, but I don't know where that is."

"I'll do some research. I'm sure there has to be something."

She gave me a soft smile and sprawled out on the bed.

"Give me some room here." I lied down next to her and stared up at the ceiling.

"Jeanne?"

I looked toward her and saw a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Thanks for listening." She turned around to face the wall. "I feel a bit better telling someone, but please. Please don't tell anyone. Matilda and Alice are fine, but anyone else. No. Not yet."

"I understand. Now get under the covers or else you'll catch a cold."

"You sound like a mother."

"Well I plan on being one."

And when I am a mother, no one is laying a finger on my daughters. Or else I will personally make their lives hell.

Like I will for Chiara's father.

* * *

**Holy shiz. Two chapters within 2 hours. I am really on a roll here! HOLY COW!**

**And you found out about Chiara's Past here. Sad yes I know. But for one thing! We got something going on between Chiara and Antonio! Well kind of...deal with it!**

**Of course no one could have done anything for the previous chapter since this is just updated with in a span of 2 hours. Yes, from 11 pm to 1 am. I was working on this for you guys!**

**Please review as they make me happy to see that someone is reading this. *bows deeply***

**Next chapter hopefully Wednesday, latest should be Thursday.**

**Now I gotta update and sleep before I pass out. x_x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chiara's POV **

I laid awake in the bed relishing the last moments before I would have to go home to that stuck up bastard's home. The birds were chirping signaling that the storms were over and thank god they were over. I can't handle that stuff much longer. Considering a lot of people saw me like that. I can't believe they saw me like that.

I sighed and quietly got out of bed. Jeanne was still sleeping, Matilda disappeared somewhere, and Alice might be cooking some breakfast.

I went over to Jeanne and shook her gently. "Hey, wake up."

"Mm. 5 more minutes.."

"Come on." Shaking her shoulders a bit harder.

"No. 5 more minutes..."

I let go of her shoulder and grabbed a pillow. I raised it up and smacked it down onto her face.

"OW!" She shot straight up and glared at me. "What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Thanks," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"No problem."

I walked over to my bag of stuff and pulled out some clothes.

"Thanks for listening last night Jeanne."

"It was my pleasure. Someone should always have someone to tell anything. And I'm glad you chose me."

"Yeah, yeah." I headed for the bathroom, but something started to smell. It wasn't me mind you. "Hey, Jeanne do you smell that?"

"Smell wha- Oh shoot! Who let Alice cook again?!" I looked over my shoulder and she shot out of bed, ran to the door and pulled it open, running out.

"What's going on?" I put my stuff down and walked over to the door. "Ugh, the smell is even worse here." I pinched my nose to keep the smell away.

"Morning.." I looked up and saw the tomato bastard standing there with bed hair. If it was possible it made him look cuter...wait what...I didn't say anything!

His eyes had bags under them. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, what makes you think that?" Everything.

"Never mind. Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" What is up with him?

"I don't know, c'mon let's go the kitchen. " I grabbed his hand and started dragging him with me. I glanced back at him, he was staring at the ground as we were walking. What the heck is wrong with him? Usually by now he would be surprised I grabbed his hand and talking how I looked like a tomato. I can't believe I miss him saying that.

_"Tomato bastard? So Antonio. What about him?"_

I shook my head. Forget last night's talk. Just forget it, push it back.

_"Hm, what do you feel when you see him?" _

Forget it!

_"You like him!"_

...This is not working.

_~Time Skip~_

"I'll see you guys in school tomorrow! Call me if you want to talk anytime Chiara," Jeanne told me.

"Yeah, but I don't have a cell phone or anything."

"Well then tomorrow after school let's go shopping!"

"I don't know I have work.."

"Oh, I'll visit your work then!" Jeanne came up and hugged me. "We'll see about Antonio too," she whispered in my ear.

"Shut up.." She held me at arm's length and smiled.

"I won't when it comes to this type of stuff!"

"What are you ladies talking about here? Hm?" the perverted bastard said with a smug look on his face.

"Nothing you bastard." I grabbed my bad and walked out the door to see Antonio talking to the albino bastard. What? I said his name, what about it...shut up...

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

"Are you sure you like Chiara dude? She ain't the best apple out there. I know you can do better."

"I do, I really do, but she likes someone...ha...I know it can't be me though."

"You never know, look at me and Mattie. I never thought she liked me. Look at us now! We're together!"

"Yeah, but it was obvious."

"Dude, this ain't like you." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Perk up. Look now, take her home and think about it. I'll see you in school man." He walked off to Matilda and grabbed her hand.

They really do fit each other.

"Hey, idiot. Let's go." I looked back and smiled.

"Of course." I started walking forward, not looking back at her.

"Fine don't pay attention to me..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

What did she mean by that?

I continued walking, I didn't pay attention to where I went, I was just daydreaming about different things. Until I realized Chiara wasn't nearby...

"Chiara? Hey, this isn't funny...Where are you?" I looked around. Shoot, this ain't a safe area to be. Damn it! What happened to her?! Where did she go?!

"Chiara!" I started running. Looking in every nook and cranny there was. "Hey! Where'd you go!? Chiara! This isn't funny!"

* * *

I was at Roderich's house. I searched the area that I realized I lost her in.

"Thank you. We will be looking for her from now on. It's always this time of year that the crime rates go up. We will do our best to find her. We'll look through the night. Good night."

"Thank you. I just want her back her safe and sound." The door clicked close as the house filled with silence.

"Ve...big brother Antonio...where's sorella?" I looked to my right. Feli was watching me with big teary golden orbs.

"I...don't...know...Feli...I don't know..." I buried my face in my hands.

"Just wonderful. I feel horrible for all the things I said to her now."

"I guess this would be a horrible time to say I'm pregnant...oh whoops."

"You're pregnant?!" Roderich and I exclaimed.

"Yes, but this ain't the time to talk about that. Chiara is missing and you said you lost her in the Contra District?"

"I think. I'm not sure...I wasn't paying attention...That's where I realized she was gone though."

"I can't believe this happened. Go up to bed. You kids have school."

Feli walked upstairs and I'm guessing Marcello was already up in bed.

"Come on Antonio. Go up to bed." I hung my head and slowly walked upstairs.

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Where was she? Where did you go? Why didn't you say anything to make me look at you? I could have done something, but I didn't. I was too busy sulking. Why couldn't I just focus on you? I'm such an idiot. A stupid idiot. I guess the title of a bastard does fit me...I miss her already..

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?!"

"She wasn't there when I turned around. She...disappeared."

"Oh my god Antonio!"

"Jeanne, I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen, if I knew this was going to happen I would've prevented it.."

"Antonio! I thought you like her! I know you like her! It is painfully obvious that you do!"

"I do...I really do..."

"You should be giving her the love that she never got from her father! Instead she got beatings and raped!"

"What?" She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That was not supposed to come out..."

"Jeanne." I grabbed her shoulders, careful not to hurt her. Francis would kill me if I did. "Tell me everything you know."

"I promised...but now is not the time for promises. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Oh yeah! Another one out! In the same day! Yeah. On a roll here! **

**Poor Chiara...I feel bad for doing this to her, but it's the plot. I can't help it. And how could you Antonio! You let her disappear so easily! :O**

**Anyways...it's Sunday and I have to finish my homework. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank for the reviews! I love them! And the followers. And the favoriters! Love you all!**

***Bows* See you in the next chapter! Hopefully by Wednesday!**


	13. Chapter 13

I held my head in my hands. Anger, no anger was too, too, small to describe how I was feeling. I was provoked, enraged, anything with the definition of complete anger!

"I will murder that man..."

"I want to do the same, but first priority is finding Chiara. I actually kind of think her dad is somewhat involved."

I looked up at Jeanne, her face was sullen. I wonder what Francis would think right now if he were to see us, but I don't care right now.

"How?"

"It's just a feeling, it would've been better if Chiara gave me a definition of what he looked like so we could have some lead. But we have his name! We can track him down that way."

"Yeah. How?"

"Computers aren't just for show Antonio."

"Yeah, want to go to the library after school?"

"I was thinking lunch. Meet me there?"

"Yeah. Anything to get that bastard."

* * *

**Lunch**

"Okay, Marco Lorenzo Vargas. Come on come up with something..."

I stared intently at the computer screen. "What is this anyways?"

"It's a database for searching people." Okay...

"Anything?"

"It has three people listed with the same name, but the thing is one of them only mention having two kids. Plus they're all married. That's it in a hundred mile radius."

"Try a broader area. Try as far as possible."

"Alright. I'll try for a thousand mile radius." I watched as she typed in some stuff, I don't really understand electronics...

"So?"

"I got five more. Lemme look at them first." She scrolled through all of them, she's reading them too fast. I can't keep up...

"Soo?"

"Found it..."

"What does it say?!"

I looked at the screen.

_Marco Lorenzo Vargas_

_Birthday: February 19, 1963_

_Age: 43_

_Single/Married: Widowed_

_Job: Real Estate Agent, retired_

_Children: 3_

_Police Records: __December 12, 2001- Charged for drunk driving, fine of 1,000 dollars with a month in jail. March 17, 2002- Charged for child abandonment, pleaded guilty, jailed for 5 months with probation. Children kept with grandfather. March 20, 2002- Charged for selling and distributing illegal drugs, dropped for lack of evidence. May 29, 2002- Sent back home. Allowed to keep children. __November 23, 2004- Charged for child molestation, dropped for lack of evidence. January 15, 2006- Charged for rape, dropped for lack of evidence_

"Oh my god, they allowed to keep his children?!"

"Shh! Antonio keep your voice down!"

"The most recent one was just months ago too!"

"Shh! I don't like it either, but now we have to look for Chiara!"

"Oh my god, lack of evidence, ask the damn kids!"

"Antonio." A hand clamped over my mouth. "I know how you feel, I'm mad too. But right now we have to stay calm. Now all we have to do is try and find out where she is. That is our main concern. Afterwards we can find her dad and kick the living shit out of him, okay?"

I nodded, she was right. I pried her hand off my face and set it on the table.

"Where do you think she is though?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. We might just have to search the entire city or leave it to the police."

"I don't want to leave it to them!"

"Neither do I, they take way too long for stuff like this. Which is why we are going to look. I'm going to get as many people to come as well. Meet at my house at seven sharp."

I nodded just as the bell rung.

* * *

"Okay, Antonio and I will be searching the Contra district. That is all. Does everyone understand?"

"But, mon cher, why can I not go with you? I do not want to go with Vash!"

"Deal with it sweetie. Antonio and I really need to find her."

"Please just deal with it for now Francis," I begged. "Jeanne and I really want to find her, she's important to us.."

"You care about her don't you."

"Of course I do!"

"Take care of her. I'm trusting you here Antonio!"

"Of course you can trust me."

"Says the person who let her disappear..Ow! Alice!" Francis held his head as Alice smacked him in the head.

"Shut up you bloody frog, you are just going to make things worse if you say stuff like that."

"Let's go everyone. Everyone has flashlights, whistles, and their phones, right?" Jeanne asked. Everyone nodded as we stood up.

"Let's go find Chiara!" Gil yelled out.

Everyone piled into their cars and drove off. I stood at the doorway, staring at the sky. The sun was about to set, so the sky was a combination of blue and orange. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jeanne.

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright. I know it will be." I nodded, but were things really going to alright?

I could image so many situations. What if her dad really did take her? Or did she leave me on her own? What if some stranger took her? What if she's dead by now? What if she's being tortured?! What if...what if...she didn't want to be saved. What she really just wanted to get away from here? I mean her brothers are safe, while she's out somewhere. She could die for god's sake! She is only a girl. A girl with a horrible history. She could be easily taken advantage of. I mean she is only a girl!

"Antonio!" I blinked rapidly. Oh yeah. "We should leave now. C'mon you're the one with the car and license." She walked past me and waited by my car. It was a 2006 Volkswagen Jetta. The color was a red, not a bright red, a worn out red. At least it wasn't peeling off. It was used obviously. It was in great condition though. It took me a while to save up though.

I walked over and unlocked the doors, opening the driver's side, sliding in.

"Let's go find her."

* * *

"Chiara! Say something if you are here!" I yelled out. I flashed the flashlight around. I didn't see anything, but trash everywhere. At least we didn't encounter any hobos yet. Note, YET.

"Chiara! Let's go home! C'mon!" I heard Jeanne yell. "Please! We are all worried about you!"

I heard some trash cans fall over. "Shit.." Chiara..

I turned around. Chiara. She stood there, frozen. "Chiara..."

Her hair was a mess. The pants she wore were now switched with a plaid skirt. That barely covered her thighs. Her shirt was a torn up dress shirt. She was barefoot as well.

"What happened?"

"Antonio! Eh?! Chiara! What happened?!"

"...eave..."

"What?"

"Leave..."

"No! We are not leaving without you!"

"Please just leave..I'm begging you!" I shoved the flashlight into Jeanne's hands and walked up to Chiara. I stood in front of her as she stared at the ground. "I told you to leave."

"Well I won't unless you come back with Jeanne and I. We were so worried! Why did you disappear like that?!"

"Have you considered that I wanted to leave?"

"I have, but seeing you like this! It left my mind! You did not want to leave. If you did, you wouldn't be here in different clothing and all messed up!"

She looked up at me, with desperate eyes. "Please, just leave. You can find me any other time, just leave."

Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. "Why?"

"I have to..." she quietly whispered.

"I'm coming everyday here each day at eight. You better meet me here each day, I'll keep coming until you tell me. I'll sleep here if I have to."

"Don't be stupid you fucker. You'll die of the cold out here. Just go home and stay there. I'm not worth it."

"In my world you're worth everything." I ruffled her hair making it look worse than it already did. "I'll be expecting you here at eight."

I walked over to Jeanne and grabbed her elbow.

I rounded the corner of the building and hid ourselves in the shadows.

"You're just going to let her go?!" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Shh. I don't want her to hear. And you really think I'm letting her go THAT easily?" I shook my head and released my hand from her mouth. "We're going to follow her."

I looked around the corner. Chiara was still standing there. A man came up behind her and hugged her.

"Angelica, oh my precious angel. What are you doing outside?" Angelica? No..

"I needed some fresh air, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." What? She wasn't going to push him off?

"Well that's okay my dear. Let's go back and have some fun if you know what I mean?" Fun?! No!

He grabbed her hand and dragged her off into the shadows.

"Jeanne call the police. I'm going after them."

I walked/ran after them, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

* * *

**Ah! I neglected homework for this! But I don't regret it. Hey I kept my promise! Wednesday. 10:40 pm on Wednesday. But Wednesday nonetheless! Ha!**

**Thank you for the people who have just followed, the ones who reviewed, and the ones who have added me to their favorite stories. Thank you. You all have my gratitude. *BOW***

**Next one should be up by Sunday. I'll be busy Saturday, so Sunday it is!**

**Btw, I did not proofread this, so sorry for any mistakes!**


	14. Chapter 14

I followed after Chiara and the unknown man. My guess is her dad and when I find them, I will murder that man. I will. I will. I will!

"Antonio! Wait for me!" I stopped and turned around.

"Jeanne. Did you call the cops?"

"Of course," she whispered holding up her phone. "They should be here soon."

"Put down the phone. We don't want them to see us."

"Where did they go though?"

"They're went into that boarded up house. I'm going to go in."

"What!? No!" She grabbed onto my arm, pulling me back. "We have to think this through, plus the police are on their way. We can just wait for them."

"And wait for what? For her to be raped again!? No! I'm going in!"

"Antonio! Quiet! Someone just came out."

"Shit."

We both hid against the building corner. Hopefully the shadows kept us hidden.

"Who's out here?!" Please don't see us. Please don't see us.

"Ba-Marco. Come back inside. I'll look around."

"B-But-"

"Go back inside."

"O-Okay sweetie...Don't do anything to harm the baby.." Baby?! She's...pregnant...?!

I heard a door slam and a heavy sigh. Footsteps came closer and closer until they stopped right next to me.

"You, I thought I told you to leave."

Jeanne stood up and walked over to Chiara. "We aren't leaving without Chiara!" Jeanne whispered. "We won't. Antonio say something."

I stood up as well and came face to face with Chiara.

"We aren't leaving. Come back. You know how much I've been worrying!?"

"No one would worry."

"What about Feliciano and Marcello?" She tensed up a little.

"...I'm doing this for them..."

"How?! By going back to the person who caused you and them the most pain!?" I gripped onto her shoulders. "How is that helping them?! How is it helping you?!"

"By keeping them safe!"

"How!?" I heard a door slam open and heavy footsteps come closer. Not to mention a gun being reloaded.

My eyes widen and I put myself in front of Chiara. Jeanne also getting behind me.

I saw a man. He looked like an adult Feli. But his hair was longer, darker, and had no curl. His eyes were filled with anger.

"Get away from my wife." He pointed the gun at me.

"She's not your wife."

"Yes, she is!

"She is your daughter! Your wife is dead!"

I felt tugging at the back of shirt. I looked back and saw Chiara cowering.

"Stop it. You're making things worse."

"Give her back to me. And nothing will happen." He kept the gun pointed at me, slowly walking closer.

"Jeanne?"

"Yeah?"

"The cops are getting here soon, right?" I whispered, keeping an eye on him.

"Yeah, should be soon."

"Good. Take care of Chiara."

"What? What are you planning on doing?"

"Getting revenge and stalling."

I looked around for a weapon to use. A rusty old pipe should do fine, but it's out of reach. Wood wouldn't work well. Nails are too small. C'mon think.

"Antonio." I felt something poke my back. "I got this from Vash. Use it wisely." Vash? So it has to be a gun then. I slowly moved my arm so I could get it.

"Stop moving! I'm not afraid to shoot!" He gripped the gun tighter and placed his finger on the trigger.

I tried to grab the gun, but all I could get was air. I could hear the faint sounds of sirens from a distance. Just a little more. I moved my hand a bit more and I felt metal. Gotcha!

I quickly pulled it out from behind me and steadied the aim at him.

"Try anything, I'll pull the trigger." Thank you for all that practice Vash! Though I didn't need it...

"Ha! You don't know how to do anything. Just give me back the girl. Then the baby and her will be safe."

I tightened my grip on the pistol and kept it steady. I know she isn't pregnant. I know. I know she isn't. She can't be.

"She's not pregnant."

"Not according to the pregnancy test!" I flinched. Dammit. I really hope it was a false positive. "I'm hoping for a girl. I like Chiara. I know Angelica likes Romana. After her dad! But I prefer Chiara. It's a pretty name isn't it?!"

This man is nuts! Could the cops be any slower?

"I just hope this child is perfect. Perfect at everything. I mean who wouldn't want a child like that! Haha!"

"Quiet."

"Ahahaha!" He gripped onto the gun with one hand while he covered his eye with the other. "I need this child to be perfect or else the business will go up in flames! I need my family to have money! Money! Ahaha!"

"Can't you shut up for a minute!?" He stopped laughing and stared at me. "No child is perfect! Every child doesn't need to do everything that their parents want them to! The way to have a perfect child is to have them excel at the things they love. And to love them. Show them affection. Show them that you love them!"

"Ahahahaha! You think I grew up like that!? No! My parents sent me to a boarding school when I was ten! I was expelled and sent back home, my dad hated that I didn't do anything right. Nothing! After the boarding school I was hired private tutors. I actually was good in academics! Could you believe that?! Ha! But no! My dad didn't just want that. He wanted me to be good at the arts. He then sent me to an art school. I was failing by the time they decided to kick me out. I need this child to be the person I couldn't be!"

So that's why he only like Feliciano. But that's not fair.

"And what if that child isn't like what you wanted?"

"Ha! Then I'll make them the way I want. If that doesn't work, I can always have another kid. One after another. Until I get the kid I envision."

He had this really creepy smile. It seemed to stretch across his entire face.

"Enough chit chat. Give me her." He readjusted the gun at me face.

"Not in a million years."

I could hear tires screeching and sirens. The alleyway we were in had colors flashing through.

"Give it up. You have no way out."

"Not unless I do this."

A gunshot rang out. A pain spread out through my abdomen. The last thing I saw was him getting grabbed by people and a flash of brownish red hair. Along with screams.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I cracked open both of my eyes. The room was white and a constant beeping could be heard.

I looked to my left and right. To my left, Chiara was sleeping in a chair with her head resting near my hand. To my right was Elizabeta with a sleeping Feliciano and Marcello on her lap. She smiled at me, but bags where noticeable on her face.

"Good morning."

"Hey."

"We were worried. You've been sleeping for awhile."

"How long?"

"Three days. Apparently the bullet hit a artery so surgery was required. Thankfully it only scraped it, but you wouldn't wake up."

Three days, huh? I was out for three days...what about that man!?

I turned slowly to face Elizabeta, wincing a little.

"Don't push yourself."

"I'm not. I just want to ask, what happened to him?"

"If you're asking about their dad, he went to trial. He was released on the insanity plea, but they also tried him for child molestation, abuse, and rape. Pleaded guilty, due to Chiara, Marcello, Feliciano, and Jeanne."

"Jeanne?"

"Yes, she was backing up the lawyer each time. My goodness, she could be one herself someday."

"Thank god. Wait is he in jail?"

"They put him in a mental facility on the other side of the country. When his mental health is stable they will be putting him in jail for life."

"Thank god. Looks like they're finally safe."

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Well call me crazy, but I am a little happy you lost you didn't, that man would still be roaming the streets looking for the three of them. If he caught them walking home or something, something worse could have happened."

"That's good...?"

"In my book."

I leaned against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. I saved them? I don't really consider myself something like that. Alfred goes on and on about being a hero, that would suit him, but not me. I just did what I think anyone would have done. Besides loosing her in the city. I just did what I wanted, needed to do. I just did something for the person I care for now.

I looked over to Chiara. She was still sleeping. She looked peaceful. She didn't look like this before. I guess I really did lift a weight off her shoulders. I smiled gently and reached to push away a piece of hair out of her face.

She blinked open her eyes and sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at me, before a blush crept up on her.

"Ah-ah. Um. Th-Uh. Um...tha-" she stuttered before letting out a large sigh. "...th-thank...y-you..."

I smiled and reached over to her. Resting my hand on her cheek. "Ha..you look like a tomato~"

"S-Shut up bastardo."

A cough interrupted our little moment. I looked up and saw Roderich standing there.

"Antonio. I am here to inform you that your parents will not be back for another week."

"I'm fine with that."

"Good then. I will leave you right now. I have to talk to some lawyers and doctors," he mentioned, then walked out of the room.

I looked at Elizabeta. "When am I going to leave?"

"I do not know."

The door opened and revealed a doctor.

"I see you have woken up. Chiara. I need to take an ultrasound to make sure your child is okay since you refused the other times. He is awake now. You can come right?"

She...really...is pregnant.

"O-Of course." She got up and hesitantly followed after him.

"She's...pregnant..."

"Yes, Antonio. She is. She's about a month along." Wait. What?

"You mean she was already carrying when you found her?!"

"Yes, no need to yell. You're going to wake the two of them up."

I sat back into the bed. It was still sinking in. She was pregnant. With her father's kid nonetheless! I wonder how she's feeling right now...

I need to be with her. I just need to be with her. I need to!

"Elizabeta."

"Hm?"

"Get me out of here."

"Not until the doctor's allow it."

"Ugh. I want to be with Chiara right now though."

"Hehe. I know you do. Your friends should be coming soon to keep you company. I need to get these two home for dinner and their baths."

I groaned. Was I really stuck here?

"Hey he's awake!"

"Quiet. He just woke up."

"Mon ami, my goodness we were worried."

"Sorry for worrying guys."

They all smiled at me and Jeanne set down a bouquet of flowers on the table.

"So," Gil started. "what's going to happen now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't hear. Well it's her mom's will. It said that if something were to happen, they had to stay with their gramps."

"Which means...?"

"Which means they might have to move."

"Move?"

Francis sighed and walked over. "They might be moving back to Italy."

"What?! I don't want them to!"

"None of us do," Jeanne butted in. "But it's their mom's will that says it. The three of them have to stay with their grandfather if something were to happen. Then again, they called their grandfather and he said their mother was still alive."

What?!

"What?!"

* * *

**I finished it! Yay! :D I feel happy! And accomplished!**

**Ain't this a twist in the story! Is their mom still alive?! *Le gasp* XD**

**To make something a little fun. I decided the 50th reviewer gets a oneshot, pairing of their choice OR see this OR. Or they get to choose a pairing to put in this story. Though I think most would choose the oneshot. So 50th reviewer! So about 20 more reviews before the 50th one. I'll announce whoever is the lucky reviewer in the next chapter. If I get 50 by then. So then Review on!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They really make me happy and laugh. You guys are hilarious. My parents think I'm crazy that I'm laughing at the computer screen...well who cares!**

**Thank you for reviews, follows, and favorites! *BOWS DEEPLY* Love ya'll!**

**Next on should be up on Friday or Saturday.**

**Thank you once again!**


	15. Chapter 15

"How could their mom be alive?!"

"That's the thing, I don't know Antonio. From what Chiara told me, she died from her injuries."

I leaned back into the bed, sinking slightly from my weight.

"Well, the three of us are going to grab something to eat, we'll be right back."

Francis and Gil walked out, Jeanne gave me one final look and walked out with them.

"I have to leave now Antonio." That's right Elizabeta was still here. "I got to get these two home. Chiara will be heading back with Roderich." She picked the both of them up and walked out as well.

Well great I'm all alone.

* * *

**Chiara's POV**

"The baby looks fine. I just want you to come in every two weeks so I can keep an I eye on you. Unless, you want to abort?"

"Can I think?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need. Be sure to schedule the next appointment with the nurse outside."

"Thank you." I stood up and walked out behind the doctor. I want to see Antonio...

I looked down the hallway. It was too white. It's so depressing.

Sighing, I walked to the front counter where a woman sat.

She smiled up at me and put away some papers.

"Hello Ms. Vargas. Here to schedule the next appointment?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay, is May thirtieth good for you?"

"Of course."

"Good then," she said while typing something into the computer.

I straightened my shirt. I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to see him.

I walked down the hallway and looking for Room 206.

I stood in front of the door. He wouldn't mind, right? I set a hand over my stomach.

Tell mama what she should do. I sighed again, setting a hand on the doorknob.

I walked in and saw him staring out the window. I slowly walked over to the chair and sat down.

When was he going to notice? Damn it. Oblivious bastard. Stupid, idiotic, bastard who saved me. I feel so useless.

As I wallowed in my thoughts I didn't notice him turn around and scoot closer to me. So when I brought my head up I was face to face with him.

I could feel myself getting warmer. His eyes weren't the same joyful ones you would always see. They were...sad.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, how about you?"

"I-I'm fine, just a little nauseated."

"Oh, that's right you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I-I'm due in December."

"I see..."

"So have you decided what to do with the kid?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Isn't it weird."

"What is?" I looked at him curious.

"Weird that you're carrying your own father's child."

I sucked in a breathe.

"I guess it kind of is, but it was inevitable."

"How?"

"How? He...he...raped me.." I whispered the last part feeling ashamed. I should have fought against him a little.

"Sorry. I made you remember."

"It's alright." I glanced up at him. He was hunched over in a sitting position. I couldn't see his eyes from where I was sitting. But I can tell he was a bit sad. I looked toward the door.

No one was going to come in, okay. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll be fine. I've survived worse than this," I murmured.

"I wish you didn't have to live through that though."

"Well I'm not going to die, I have a will to live."

"That's good."

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

For once I felt...safe. I let my eyes close. What I did hear was his steady breathing, but I didn't hear the door open.

"Aw! How cute!"

I shot my eyes open and pushed him away from me.

"Aw, Chiara. You didn't have to do that!"

I turned around and saw Jeanne standing at the doorway.

"S-Shut up." She sighed and smiled.

"I think I should leave you two lovebirds alone now~" She giggled and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Lovebirds? Does she think we're dating?" I looked at Antonio.

"Probably."

* * *

_"Ah! It feels good to be out of the hospital!" Antonio stretched out his arms as we walked out of the hospital doors. _

_"It could have been sooner if you didn't open up the stitches you bastard," I mumbled as he smiled at me. I looked away. I knew I was blushing._

"Aw! You look like a tomato!" Yeah, I was.

_"Shut up you bastard! Let's just go home. I'm not feeling that good." _

_"Si, si." _

_I took the bus here to come and pick him up, let's just say I got lost for a little. But I'm happy I got to be the first one to see him be released. Roderich signed the papers for him to be released on his own accord. I came for the heck of it. _

_I sat down at the bus stop with him sitting next to me. _

_"So have you decided what you wanted to do with the kid?" _

_I let out a large sigh. This was the fifth time he asked me. _

_"I told you I will tell you when I figure it out. Why do you want to know so badly anyways?"_

_"No reason, just curious." _

_"I don't believe it."_

_"Then would you believe it if I said I wanted to be the child's dad?" _

_My eyes widened and I look at him. _

_His eyes were determined and staring at me deeply. _

_"A-Are you telling the truth?"_

_"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."_

_"Give me a straight answer dammit."_

_"How about yes. I like you."_

_He leaned in closer to me._

Our lips almost touching.

* * *

"Sorella!" I shot my eyes open.

It was a dream?! What the fuck was that?! I slowly sat up in bed. It had been about a week since Antonio got out of the hospital. And just so you know none of that happened!

Everything was true up until the bus stop. All we did was sit in silence there. I can't believe I dreamt of that! Gah! I feel stupid now! I don't want that to happen. I don't, don't I...

Gah!

"Sorella, are you okay?

"I'm fine Feli. Go downstairs and eat. I'll be right down." He nodded and ran off.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea washed over me.

I held my hand to my mouth as I ran to the bathroom, slamming the door and kneeling in front of the toilet. I hacked up dinner once again.

As the sudden nausea went away I flushed down the contents of my stomach as I stood up.

I hated this. Vomiting left a horrible taste in my mouth. It wasn't this bad the first time.

I brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste. Disgusting.

I put on my uniform and headed downstairs. I heard Antonio's voice again.

Since he was released from the hospital his parents came back and now he's back living at his house, which is actually a few houses away.

He comes here every morning and we walk to school together. I don't hate it, but why is he doing this?

Plus I just had that dream, how the hell am I supposed to look at him in he eyes?! Maybe I can pass off my morning sickness making it look really bad and making him leave without me.

No that wouldn't work. He would stay with me until I stopped vomiting. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Chiara! How's that morning sickness?" Elizabeta asked.

"Fucking great," I said with it dripping with sarcasm.

"Here, eat something."

"I shouldn't I'll just hack it up again."

"Eat. You need it for you and the baby." She shoved a plate of bread with some yogurt at me. "I read online you should eat stuff with proteins and the yogurt should keep you from vomiting. I think..."

I sighed and took it. I grabbed a spoon and sat down. I kept my eyes on the plate. I can't look at Antonio the same way right now. He must have noticed cause I could feel a pair of eyes on me.

I quickly finished and set the dishes in the sink.

"Let's go you bastard," I mumbled.

I grabbed my bag and started putting on my shoes. I knew he was rushing to catch up with me because I could hear him running over here and tripping over his own feet.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door with him right behind me.

"Chiara, what's the rush we have like twenty minutes?"

"I don't know."

Truth to be said, on the day I first came back to school with Antonio, he hung around me like a little puppy. People started putting notes in my locker saying that if I didn't stay away from him something bad would happen. So I want to get over with the notes and just get on with the day.

He doesn't know about either and I want to keep it like that. He helped me once, he doesn't another time.

But the thing is if the people try to corner me, I will beat the hell out of them before they can touch my kid. I lost my first one, I don't want to loose another.

I wonder what people would think once they found out I was pregnant.

The people who know so far are Jeanne, Antonio, perverted bastard, albino bastard, Kiku, Yue, Matilda, Elizabeta, Roderich, and of course my brothers. And I'd like to keep it that way.

"Well we're here, what do you want to do Chiara?" I stopped in front of the doors.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to class."

"Eh?! But we have like fifteen minutes left."

"I'm meeting Matilda there. See ya." I waved to him as I walked to my locker.

I braced for myself to see what was there. I slowly opened it and saw nothing, but a note that says _'Behind you'_

Behind me..oh fucking shit! I turned around and saw a group of girls surround me. I instinctively put a hand on my stomach. Bad mistake.

"Oh, look the rumors are true! The little slut is pregnant! I wonder who's kid it is. Is it Antonio's?"

I backed up in the lockers, don't do anything. I was scared. I am scared. I could feel the sweat drip down my face.

"I asked you a question. Is it Antonio's?"

I shook my head frantically.

"Liar. You're a goddamn liar. I know you are. Antonio is the only who hangs around you willingly. I bet you forced him to sleep with you."

I shook my head even harder. I was trembling in fear. Somebody save me.

"Tell me the truth you whore!" She grabbed my hair and smashed me into the lockers. "You forced him to sleep with you!"

"I-I-I d-d-didn't!"

"Tch, you wouldn't tell the truth anyways." She tugged on my hair harder as I tried to muffle my screams of pain.

I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared for my child. Antonio...help me...

She kicked me right in my stomach as she let go of my hair. I fell to the floor holding my stomach. No..

"You deserve it for sleeping with Antonio. He's ours, not yours. Why would anyone want to be with a person so negative?"

She kicked my stomach again making tears run down my face as I clutched my stomach tighter. Antonio you bastard. Save me..

"What's going on here!?" Antonio..

"Antonio! Ah, this isn't what it looks like."

"I saw everything."

"S-She deserves it. She forced you to sleep with you didn't she?!"

"She did not! She was raped you goddamn idiots!" More tears ran down my face as silent sobs escaped my mouth. You told them...

"Chiara!" Matilda.

"Oh my god!" Jeanne.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me up bridal style.

"You shouldn't have done that."

I wrapped my arms around Antonio's neck. I hated this. I hate this. I don't want to loose my baby. I don't want to.

"A-Antonio.." I managed to choke out.

"Hm? What is it? Are you okay?"

"M-My b-baby...she kicked my stomach..I don't want to loose the baby..."

"It'll be okay, your appointment is after school today right? I'll take you."

"I-I w-want to know n-now."

"I want to know as well, but we have to wait for now."

I sobbed into his shirt. I didn't feel any blood run down my legs, maybe I was fine. Just maybe...just maybe.

* * *

The both of us were at the doctor's office waiting to see if they baby was alright or not.

"Good news. They baby is absolutely fine. Well I wouldn't get too happy yet. You said she kicked you right in the stomach?"

I nodded as Antonio held my hand.

"You still have a chance of miscarrying. So come and see me if you feel any sort of stomach pains."

I choked down tears as I nodded again.

"W-Will the baby be fine even if I don't miscarry?"

"I do not know. There maybe possible birth defects, but I doubt it. I want to see you next week alright."

I nodded as I stood up from the bed.

"Alright. It was good seeing you Ms. Vargas. Mr. Carriedo."

The doctor walked out leaving the two of us in silence.

"The baby is alright."

"Y-Yeah," I choked out. "They baby is alright."

I felt him wrap his arms around me. I rested my hands on his arms while a question lingered in my head.

"Why do you care so much when no one did?"

I could feel the smile form on his face.

"Because I love you."

* * *

*******Taptaptaptaptaptap***

My god, that is what I'm going to be doing all week. I have TWO freaking essays to do and well I finished the rough draft for one, now the other one. My god. Might as well write the next chapter to not keep you guys hanging.

The 50th Reviewer thing is still going obviously. Right now the total is 32? 33? I don't know, but it's in the 30's. Remember the 50th one gets either a oneshot or a pairing for me to put into here of their choice. That pairing by the way will worm its way into here somehow. I'll make it work.

Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and follows. They make me incredibly happy and giddy inside. I stop whatever I do to read your reviews by the way. It makes me laugh when I'm having a bad day. I love them.

Arigato! *Bows*

Again, it's late, I'm not going to proofread, sorry for mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Antonio's POV**

"Because I love you."

I felt Chiara tense up at my statement. This was not how I wanted to tell her. Not in a doctor's office right after a little fight that put her child in danger. No! I wanted to do it at the beach during sunset. The most perfect time to it and then we could kiss right as the sun went down!

"A-An-Antonio..." I squeezed her a bit tighter.

"Please don't hit me."

"I-I'm not going to...but like I want to ask, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you tell me now when we're at a doctor's office?"

"...It slipped out..."

"Well give me some time to think about it."

"Think about what?"

"About...what you said."

"Oh alright. Take all the time you need.."

I let go of her as she walked out the door.

Why was I thinking she would say yes right away? I really am a big idiot.

I followed after her and saw her at the reception desk. I stood next to her as the nurse smiled up at both of us.

"He your boyfriend Chiara?"

"Wh-What?! No! At least, I don't know...whatever! Just can the next appointment be on the tenth at two?"

"Of course sweetie, I was just joking." She quickly typed some stuff into the computer and turned to face us once more. "See you two in a week?"

"Yeah, come on Antonio."

Chiara grabbed my hand and dragged us outside of the building.

She called me Antonio...

I guess this can be considered progress.

"Oi, you going to stand there all day or lead the way home?"

"Haha, sorry. It's this way." I gripped her hand tighter and started walking toward the house. I'm not going to loose her again.

* * *

We got back to Roderich's house, after a few detours. Chiara had to throw up a few times along the way so we stopped at a few stores that had restrooms. We left right after she finished to avoid any questions, and I'm slightly broke now. Each store said we had to buy something to go and use the bathrooms. Stupid policies..

I sat on the bed in Chiara's room as she changed clothes in the bathroom. Chiara got this room to herself now. Feli and Marcello get the guest room to themselves now, though Chiara told me that they still sleep in here once in awhile.

I laid down on the bed as the sun shone through the window. The room was cleaned out so that there would be room for a future crib. I actually really want to help out with the kid.

Okay to put it simply I want to be the dad. I really do love her, but she has to accept me first. But then I don't think she would be in the mood for this.

"Jeanne, c'mon help me, I don't know what to do.."

Hm, what was Chiara talking to Jeanne about? Man, I'm getting curious. I propped myself up on my elbows trying to hear a bit better.

"B-But like...yeah...I guess...What?!...Jeanne...Really?...C'mon...Help me here..."

This is such a broken conversation.

"You think I should?...But how?!...I-I'm not doing that!...I'll figure it out...Yeah, bye Jeanne..."

I laid back down, what were they talking about? Heh, no wonder she took the phone with her.

I heard the door open again and I saw Chiara wearing an over-sized tee shirt with some sweatpants.

"Hey, bastard." Ah, back to the nickname now are we?

"What is it Chiara?" I said while sitting up. She sat next to me, she had a small blush on her face as she inched closer to me.

"C-Close your d-damn eyes.."

"What f-"

"J-Just do it."

I shrugged and slowly closed my eyes.

"Alright my eyes are closed."

"Y-You can't see r-right?"

"Of course I can't Chiara. My eyes are closed and all I see is blackness."

"G-Good."

With my eyesight gone, my other senses were slightly more sensitive, something that I have worked on since I was younger since I was left alone most of the time. One of the main reasons I'm not really scared of anything.

I felt the bed move and a hand rest on my shoulder.

I turned my head slightly. "What are you doing?"

"D-Don't move you b-bastard!"

"Eh!? O-Okay..."

I sat absolutely still, what was she going to do? I really want to open my eyes right now...

I heard the sheets move slightly and the grip on my shoulder tighten.

I could feel her breathe on my neck as she came closer. I started to sweat a little. She wasn't going to hurt me, right?

"D-Don't be surprised..."

"Surpri-"

I was cut off by a soft touch to the lips. It was warm and soft. S-She...kissed...me...SHE KISSED ME!

My eyes shot open to see Chiara sitting in front of me, face red as a tomato as usual. Her hand was holding her chin as she mumbled something.

"What?"

"That was my...answer..."

"Answer?"

"Y-You know...to before..."

"Before?"

"Gah! How thick-headed can you be?!"

"Really what are you talking about that made you kiss me?"

"Y-You know the saying. Actions speak louder than words..."

"Actions speak louder than words..." I quietly repeated. Then it hit me! "Ohhhhhhh!"

"You're a damn idiot..."

"But now I'm your idiot~" I grabbed her into a large hug. "Ah. I'm so happy I could die~"

"Don't you dare die on me you idiot.."

"I won't I promise."

"A lot of promises you are making."

"That's because I know I can keep them. Unlike a lot of people."

"Yeah, I know that. I hope you aren't one of them."

"I know I'm not."

I pulled her closer to me and pulled her chin up. I pressed a kiss onto her lips. I really couldn't be any happier right now.

Once I pulled away I smiled at her. She was red and stuttering.

"W-What w-was t-that for?!"

"I can't kiss you? You kissed me. I'm just returning the favor~"

"B-Bastard."

"Heh. But I'm your bastard remember."

"I know."

I laid down on the bed and let her cuddle with me. I just held her in my arms and enjoyed the moment. I just hope we can sort some stuff out, cause apparently her grandfather is one the way from Italy to here...

* * *

**I'm freaking out right now. I think one of my best guy friend likes me...**

**But that is besides the point. I'm sorry this is so short, I am just kinda freaking out right now. Which is hindering my writing. Once the stuff up there is sorted out, things will probably be back to normal.**

**One my profile I put up a poll to figure out what story I should do next. There are summaries of what I wanna do, you know you can read the stuff on my profile. So basically I have three story ideas I wanna do, but don't know what to do first. The summaries are on my profile, just vote for it in the poll and done! This doesn't mean I'm ending this story anytime soon, btw. I just kinda wanna get an idea of what you guys want next that's all.**

**We are now up to about 38 reviews now, just about 10 more!**

**Thank you all who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. You guys say the strangest yet funniest stuff. Puts a smile on my face even after a crappy day. Ah I love my readers!**

**Next one should be up by next Friday or Saturday. I wanna do a oneshot for Halloween. May or may not be for this story.**

**Again, not proofread, just bear with my mistakes for now.**


	17. Chapter 17

"WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

I cracked open an eye and slowly sat up. But was stopped by a hand gripping my arm.

I heard a sniffle and felt the sheets move.

"I don't wanna go to school..."

That's right I slept over.

"Well you have me now," I whispered as I pushed away some hair from her face. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But we're in different grades, and the only time we can be near each other is during lunch goddammit."

"It'll be okay, I'll bring you some breakfast up here if you want."

"That be okay."

I got out of the bed and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't miss me too much~" I went downstairs to the kitchen. I walked in and saw only Elizabeta cooking.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, I asked Roderich to drop off Feliciano and Marcello early."

"Why?"

"So he doesn't find out what I will do to those girls who hurt Chiara~"

The way she said it just sent a chill down my spine.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just a little worse than what I did to you guys when you dyed my hair pink~"

"That's brutal!" She did a large amount of damage to us when that happened...I don't wanna remember...

"That's what those girls deserve. Here, bring this to Chiara." She shoved a plate into my hands that had 2 pieces of bread with some fruit. "You did come down here to bring her food, didn't you?"

"Yeah thanks." I took the plate and went back upstairs.

Elizabeta seemed distracted, hm. Whatever, I'm sure whatever it is, she'll figure it out.

"Come back down once you give it to her!" she yelled at me.

I opened the door and saw that Chiara wasn't there. Though I could hear coughing from the bathroom. I set the plate down on the nightstand and walked to the bathroom door. I gently knocked as I put my ear to the door.

"Hey, you okay Chiara?"

"I'm-cough-fine."

"You don't sound fine."

I heard some more coughing then a flush.

"I'm fine you bastard. Morning sickness is being a bitch that's all."

"Alright. I put your breakfast on the nightstand. I'm going back downstairs now."

"M'kay."

"I love you."

"Eh?! Ah-um. I...can't say it!"

I stifled a laugh and said, "It's alright. I can wait."

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked while I sat down.

"Well, it's about her grandfather and mother."

"Keep talking.."

"Her grandfather is actually moving to the city here."

"Really?"

"Yes, do want to know why?"

"Of course."

"Well it turns it out that her mother is in a coma. And she is apparently in a hospital here."

"Coma?"

"Yes, I don't get why they got the message that she was dead though...that's what's trumping me."

I sat back in the chair.

"Does she know?"

"Her grandfather is going to tell her when she gets home tonight."

"I see."

* * *

**Chiara's POV**

I was walking hand in hand with Antonio, I don't know why he was so set on holding hands. I don't even know why I even let the bastard hold my hand. This is going to make everything worse at school. I held a hand around my stomach and gripped his hand tighter. I guess I really do feel safer with him.

"Hey, Chiara?"

"What?"

"You do know your gramps is coming right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Just wondering."

I glanced up at him. He had a grim face on him.

"That face doesn't suit you..." I mumbled.

"Aww~ You're worrying about me~"

"Am not you bastard!"

I was red, I know it.

"You look like a tomato~"

Of course...

"Are we at school yet?"

"Almost mi tomate~"

"Don't call me a tomato!"

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I could get used to this.

I wonder what Jeanne will think about all of this...I'm kinda afraid to see how she'll act...she'll go all 'I knew it!' on me.

"Chiara!" Speak of the devil. "How are you? Are you okay? Who were those girls who beat you-Oh my god you two are dat-Mmph!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Could you be a little quiet, goddammit."

She took my hand off of her face. "Well how could I not be!" She quickly lowered her voice. "You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Si! We are!" Goddammit Antonio, not in front of the entire school...

She squealed like a little girl and her eyes sparkled. "I knew it!"

I sighed and looked around. Yup, everyone was looking at us.

I squeezed his hand a bit tighter. He must have noticed because the next thing he did shocked me and everyone else.

He kissed me.

Not on the cheek. On the fucking lips! What the hell is he thinking right now!?

He held my face as he looked right into my eyes.

"Don't let them bother you. I chose you, not anyone else. Remember that. Remember my promises."

I gently nodded and quickly pressed a kiss onto his lips.

"Payback.." I whispered.

He chuckled softly and let go of my face. "I should kiss you more often, no?"

"Shut up..."

I grabbed his hand as we walked through the yard. I also heard Jeanne follow closely behind.

"So that proves it!"

"Yeah, be quiet now Jeanne..."

"Well now I can't tell anyone, cause everyone knows now."

"Yeah..." Now everyone knows. Holy shit, everyone knows.

The bell rang and the halls were becoming crowded with all the students.

"Go to homeroom Antonio. I'm in her grade and every single class so don't worry!"

"Alright Jeanne. I'll trust you." He pressed a kiss onto my forehead walked away, waving and smiling at me.

"C'mon let's go to homeroom, Matilda is waiting for us."

I nodded as she dragged me off.

"Why weren't you with your perverted boyfriend today?"

"He's home sick with a cold. I did tell him not to walk in the rain."

"Sounds like him."

"I know. But what can you do."

We walked into the classroom and I took my seat next to Matilda as quickly as possible.

"So, you and Antonio are going out, eh?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"C'mon Chiara! You gotta be happy! C'mon happy, happy!"

"Jeanne calm down, Chiara how's the baby?" Matilda whispered the last part, not wanting the class or anyone nearby to hear it.

"The baby is fine. I'm still scared though," I whispered in the same tone.

"Really? Are you sure?" Jeanne wondered.

"The doctor said so, but still I'm worried," I replied.

"I know the baby will be just fine, don't you worry Chiara," they both said to me.

"Thanks, but like-"

"You three! Do you have something you would like to say to the class?" Shit the teacher.

"No we do not Mr. Henna," we said in unison, sitting properly in our seats.

"Good, now be quiet and listen to the announcements. So on June fifteenth is the last day of school. The thirteenth is the annual three day, two night camping trip for seniors, but you guys don't need to worry about that yet. The twelfth is the school's summer festival. This year's theme is based on Asian traditions. We will decide what we will do tomorrow. Right now write down ideas for what you guys want to do. Place the paper in the box once you leave homeroom. You can all talk now."

Noise picked up once he finished.

"Oh yeah the school festival. What do you guys wanna do?" Jeanne asked.

"I don't care," I said.

"Me neither. I don't really take part in this stuff anyways," Matilda answered.

"Well I kinda wan-" Jeanne started saying, but was cut off by the bell. "Darn, tell you guys later, c'mon Chiara."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

"See you later Matilda."

"Yeah, see you during lunch."

I caught up to Jeanne's pace, she was walking pretty fast as well.

"Jeanne, why are walking so fast?"

"Just keep walking. They're following us."

"Who?"

"Antonio's little fanclub."

"Who?!"

"They were the girls who beat you up."

I instinctively wrapped my arm around my stomach.

"Don't worry. I promised Antonio nothing was going to happen to, I intend to keep that promise."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the classroom.

I sat down in the farthest seat next to the window with Jeanne next to me.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Stay with a large group of people. You need to either be with Antonio or me."

"Why you?"

"Because I can fight. Trust me on this."

"Alright..." I'm still hesitant about this. But mainly I'm scared.

Really, really scared. I don't want anything to happen.

"Alright class, let's get started."

* * *

**We only have about 5 more till the 50th reviewer. I will PM the reviewer, just so you know I go by what my inbox tells me so yeah.**

**My poll has like very little votes so far. Though it don't matter right now. Still go and vote if you wanna.**

**Thank you for all reviewers, favoriters, and reviewers! *BOWS* You people make me laugh. XD**

**Next one should be up by the end of the week.**

**My friend that I was just talking about, just confessed to me...I'm freaking out.**

**See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah, my dear nipote~ How have you been?"

The person who stood in front of me was my grandfather. A man who was only in his early 60's. Curly brown hair, with an aftershave. He also smelled like a homeless person. The fuck was up with him. Asking me how I was been. Doesn't he fucking know I'm pregnant with his goddamn son-in-law's kid!? This person has got to be a complete idiot...

_~Flashback~_

_"So how have you been you little witch?" the albino bastard asked me as I sat down at the lunch table._

_"Just peachy, morning sickness is annoying the fuck out of me," I mumbled._

_"Tell me about it. You went to bathroom at least five times today," Jeanne said. "Not to mention the girl's bathroom stinks now.."_

_"Not my goddamn fault. I can't help it."_

_"Man if you're this moody I can't wait to see once those hormones kick in. Are you sure you can handle this girl Toni?"_

_"If I can handle her now, I'm sure I can handle anything~"_

_I sighed and sat back into my chair. What the hell does he mean? _

_We heard someone clear their throat from the speakers. _

_"Chiara Vargas and Antonio Carriedo please report to the main office. There is someone here to see you both. Thank you."  
_  
_It ended with a click and I raised an eyebrow. Who the fuck was here now? _

_"I wonder what who's here," Antonio said, as he dragged me off. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Which brings us here.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rossi!" Antonio said, while shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again Antonio, my you've grown!"

"Wait, wait. You two met?" I asked.

"Oh, you must not remember. This was your mother's hometown. You came here often, remember?" he said.

"No."

"Ah, I see. Where shall I start then?" he said, putting a finger on his chin.

"Whoa, whoa. What? You came all the way here just to tell us a story?"

"No, no. I'm here because I wanted to see my only granddaughter. I already saw Feli and Marc."

"Just to see me?"

"And Antonio!" he exclaimed.

"What the f-" Antonio clamped a hand over my mouth before I said anything else.

"Mr. Rossi please just tell us why you are here now."

"Well, I thought you would want to see your mother."

I pulled Antonio's hand off of me and stared at him.

"You mean you know where her grave is?"

"Grave? What are you talking about? She's been in a coma since she was hit by that car."

"What?! We were told she died!"

"I wanted you guys to think she died. She deserved better than Marco," he said, shaking his head. "Much better than him."

"Oh, you knew he was wacko in the fucking head, and you just left us with him?!"

"I would've taken you guys as well, but legal battles take a lot out of a man."

"Why didn't you take us when he was charged with...a bunch of stuff?!"

"I've been living in Italy since about four years ago. You think I would have known?"

"You could have at least kept yourself up to date!"

"I'm sorry. I truly am. But right now I can make up for it. I'm moving back here and now that Marco is in jail, or mental hospital right now. I have full custody of you kids."

"That doesn't change that I'm pregnant and it could have been prevented!"

"I know, but you want to keep the child right? You always talked about how you loved kids when you were younger."

"Yeah," I said, my voice cracking. "I do.."

"Well, this child shall be very spoiled by me and have the most wonderful mother. Not to mention Antonio will be a fantastic father~"

"I will do my best Mr. Rossi!"

"Eh?!"

Nonno ruffled my hair as Antonio watched in amusement.

"I'm kidding my dear Roma~" I froze in place, it's been so long since someone called me that... "How about after school we go to the hospital, meet me at the gates?"

"...si..."

"Ah, Mr. Rossi go on ahead of me with Chiara. I have something to do after school," Antonio mentioned. "Tell me which hospital and I'll be sure to meet you guys there."

"Sure, Tonio, it's St. Mary. You should know where that is, it's that humongous one in the middle of the city."

"Si, I know."

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I walked around to the back of the school right after the last bell.

"So, you wanna tell me why you did that to Chiara?" That was Jeanne's voice.

"That whore deserved it! She took him away from us!"

"From what I remember, Antonio is NOT an item!"

I shrunk against the wall hiding myself.

The next thing I hear are a lot of screams. Cat fight...

"Let's get out of here this girl is crazy!"

The sounds of running faded away and what was left was heavy breathing.

"That...better...teach...those...bitches...a..lesson..."

I came out from my hiding spot and saw Jeanne hunched over.

"That was something, I can see how you keep Francis in order."

She whipped her head around to me and smiled once she saw it was me.

"Well someone has to, right?" She straightened her back and walked up to me. "I think there are going to be some nasty rumors about Chiara tomorrow. Better to keep her at home, ya know."

"I've been trying to keep her at home, considering her morning sickness, I swear it's getting worse.."

"You should probably ask the doctor about that."

"I will, well my work here is done, so should I take you to the hospital? I was going to head there right now."

"Why were you going to the hospital?"

"Chiara's mom," I said.

"Let me go with you!" she yelled out, clutching her rib area.

"Alright, plus you need to take a look at your damage," I recommended pointing at her stomach area.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go now."

"Patience."

"Just take me to your car and drive."

A dark glint was in her eyes, now I definitely know I need to do what she asks for now...

* * *

I walked in with Jeanne next to me through the hospital doors.

"Are you sure you don't want a check up?"

"I already told you no. Now, where is Chiara?"

I looked around the lobby area, Jeanne made me drive fast, I'm surprised we weren't pulled over. I'm sure we caught up to them since Jeanne did my job for me. Though I wouldn't get into a fight with those girls, I can't hit a girl.

I saw a bouncing curl at the end of the receptionist's desk, yup found her.

"C'mon Jeanne I found her." I pulled her arm and walked over to Chiara.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ms. Rossi, I am sure I have not seen any of your cats around here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now Ms. Rossi let me walk you back to your room. I'm sure your visitors are waiting to see you."

Ms. Rossi? Then that curl is...her mom!

"Antonio, that's..." Jeanne pulled on my sleeve. "That's her...mom."

"Yeah," I managed to say.

"Ah, lights.."

"Ms. Rossi, please this way," the nurse said to her, pulling her away from the signs on the door.

"What's up with her mom?"

"Maybe after effects of the crash?"

"I guess we better follow."

"Yeah."

We both started walking after the two of them with a good distance between us.

It took us a good 10 minutes before we finally stopped at a room. Her mom kept getting distracted by little things. This is really confusing me.

"Ms. Rossi, please let's go in, your kids and father are in here."

"I don't have kids...But I wanna see Papa."

"S-She just said..." Jeanne stammered out.

"I-I don't get it..."

The two of them walked in the room and we just stood there.

I was the first one to break out of it, I walked into the room first.

Chiara stood there face to face with her mother.

Her mom completely ignored her and went straight to Mr. Rossi.

Chiara had a complete look of sadness. Feli and Marcello were standing at her sides. Feli was confused and Marcello was just shocked.

"Chiara..."

She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. That is something I never want to see again.

"H-Hey, tomato bastard..." she said, her voice on the verge of crying. She walked up to me and rested her head on my chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around.

"It'll be alright," I whispered.

"It won't be, s-she just woke from her coma a few days ago a-and she has complete memory loss. S-She doesn't remember getting married, h-having kids...the c-car accident...nothing of me, Feli, and Marc...n-nothing.."

"Shh. Shh, is there the possibility of her gaining the memories back?"

"T-The doctors s-said it was possible...but it was going to take years for her to gain all the memories back..."

"That doesn't mean she won't ever remember."

"But I need her to remember now...Antonio.." I hugged her tighter and looked up at her grandfather.

Her mom was watching me with close eyes. She looks like an older Chiara. Except longer hair and her face shape was much softer.

"Papa, can I paint?"

"Of course, bambino. Let's all leave," he said, ushering Feli and Marcello out.

"No, leave those two here," she said, pointing at me and Chiara.

"Us?" I asked, pointing at the two of us.

"Yes, now sit on the bed. Papa, my supplies.."

"O-Of course..."

"Sit, sit..." Ms. Rossi said, ushering us to the bed.

I sat down gently as Chiara plopped down carelessly next to me. She was slightly shaking and was fidgeting with her skirt.

"Calm down," I whispered in her ear.

She hesitantly nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Move to the left ragazzo," she told me, I did as I was told. "Now lay your head on his lap, ragazza."

"E-Eh?!"

"Do as you are told.."

Chiara gulped and slowly laid her head on my lap. She was red, and I'm sure I was too. She propped her legs up on the bed for more comfort and her mom looked at us with sparkling eyes.

"You two are absolutely perfect for each other, two peas in a pod, missing puzzle pieces, soul-"

"I-I think we get it.."

She automatically snapped her head toward me. "Alright alright. Now stay still and let me paint. You are free to talk as long as you keep that position, I don't think that any problem for that girl."

"What are you-oh she fell asleep."

I looked down at my lap and saw Chiara sleeping peacefully. She looked so cute~

"She looks adorable."

"Hm? Yeah, she does.."

"She reminds me of someone like that." So she does have some sort of memory of her, I can probably jog some of her memories right now...

"Who?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but she seems familiar when she sleeps like that."

Ms. Rossi picked up her brush and her hand started flying all over the canvas.

"Familiar, how?"

"I don't know," she said, dipping her brush in some more paint. "Just, somehow, like you see someone and you think you know them from somewhere, it's like that."

"I see." I leaned slightly back on my left arm and started combing my hand through Chiara's hair. "Do you remember anything Ms. Rossi?"

"Remember what?"

"Anything before now?"

"...I remember this one person, but I know she was a little girl, the image of her is very vague. I'm not sure who she is, but she had a sweet personality and worried over me a lot. Wherever this little girl is, I hope she is happy..."

"I hope so too..."

"Do you know anything? About me?"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Rossi."

"I...see...That girl there seems to know a lot about me...I wonder why..."

"Y-Yeah, I wonder.." I really want to tell her about everything, but I have to wait because I know Chiara wants to tell her everything.

"Say, ragazzo," she whispered. "What does the name Marco mean to you?"

Marco...

* * *

**Translation-Ragazzo/Ragazza- Boy/Girl respectively, I used Mr. Rossi for Rome instead of Vargas, cause I wanted him to be the mom's dad, instead of the dad's dad. It makes more sense in my opinion, plus it works out better.  
**

**Well I got a free taco today, as well as everyone out there in the country of USA. =3**

**As for the 50th Reviewer congratulations to Kooky Kit, I already told you this in my PM, but I'll say it to everyone, the oneshot will be up most probably by November 5th or 6th. The next chapter here will be up after that.**

**I decided to do another oneshot for the 75th reviewer, and then 100th, and so on. I'm in a somewhat happy mood right now. (Totally did not just ignore my math homework...)**

**As for the poll, only 5 people have voted. You can also vote on here if you are a guest. I want everyone's preference to what I will write next. I don't wanna exclude anyone out, so read the summaries and then you can vote away~~**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers! You make me just as happy as when...someone gets me a gift! Yeah, that works...*BOWS***

**Oh, can't forget that.**

**_~~HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE~~_**


	19. Chapter 19

"What does the name Marco mean to you?"

"Marco..um...it's just a name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but for me it reminds of something. Something..." Her eyebrows furrowed together as she continued painting.

"Y-You don't have to push yourself! Just um keep painting..I guess."

"That is what I am doing ragazzo."

We sat in a silence, it seemed to drag on for awhile before she finally set down her paintbrush.

"You're done?"

"...yes.."

She stared at the painting for some time before she turned the easel to face me.

What she had painted was a family portrait of Marco, her, Feliciano, Chiara, and Marcello. It was surprising considering she had supposedly lost her memories. What surprised me the most was that Chiara had her head laying in my lap just as we had been in the hospital.

"You mean you remember?!"

"Shh. You're going to wake my daughter," she said, incredibly calm.

"What?! But how?!" I asked a little quieter.

"My you are full of questions."

She took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I remember everything."

"Since when?"

"Since about two hours ago."

I raised an eyebrow. "So when we came to see you?"

"Yes, you are a smart boy aren't you Antonio."

"Wait, I never told you my name."

"That's because, my goodness I was the one who came out of a comatose, I should be the one with amnesia. We met a long time ago, about seven years ago?" She set a finger on her chin in thought, when she snapped her fingers. "Yes, seven years ago." She readjusted her hospital gown and crossed her legs.

"I don't remember."

"I don't expect you to. That was only one summer."

"Well, this is off topic, but can we tell everyone you remember?"

"I don't remember much, but I do remember main points in my life."

"Such as?"

"It's-a-secret," she said putting a single finger over her mouth.

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't budge. If she looks like Chiara, she has to act the same way as her. "What about telling everyone? And how did you remember so quickly? The doctors said it should have taken years for you to remember."

"Do you know the saying, 'a picture is worth a thousand words' Antonio?"

"Yes," I answered a bit skeptical.

"That is my therapy. That picture I just painted is something that my mind made. I didn't think about it, it just happens. Like when you save someone, you don't take a second thought to risk your life for them, it's like that."

"I think I get it..."

"You will."

"And what about telling the others about your memory?"

"For now, don't tell anyone Antonio."

My eyes widened. "Why?!"

Her face softened and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Just for now, let me think about all this, it's too much to take in just two hours."

"I get it, but you will tell them. Right?"

"Yes, yes now stop nagging me."

She really is like an older Chiara without all the swears and curses.

"But I want to at least tell Roma. She's the one who suffered the most so far. I can't believe I was sleeping away while he...he...he..." she struggled to get the last words out of her mouth as she clenched her fists. "I am going to murder that man the next time I see him."

"The good thing is," I started combing my hand through Chiara's hair. "he is across the country in a mental facility. He won't be able to get to us anymore."

She stood abruptly knocking down the chair. "How do we know for sure?! He could come back any day!" She started rubbing her eyes furiously. "I don't want that to happen! What if the same thing happens to Roma?!"

Chiara slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on you bastard?" she asked sleepily.

Ms. Rossi stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do.

Chiara stared at her. Ms. Rossi stared back. All of a sudden Ms. Rossi started sobbing. She lunged at Chiara and pulled her into a hug.

"Roma, Roma, Roma. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that all of this had to happen to you. I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't want you to go through this. Not one bit of it. I'm so sorry mia cara figlia," she sobbed out.

Chiara returned her hug and cried as well. "Mama...I missed you..."

I heard the door open and saw Mr. Rossi. He saw Chiara and her mom so he slowly backed out, winking at me. What was that supposed to mean?

"Alright," Ms. Rossi wiped her eyes and she stood up again. "I think it is time for you two to go home. But I want to talk to Antonio by himself for a minute."

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid you bastard."

Chiara walked out gracing a small smile.

"Now. For one thing. What is going on between you and my daughter?!" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, I'm not blind. There's something going on between the two of you. I feel it!"

"I'm not sure what we are truthfully..."

"...I was in a coma for five years and you still can't make any progress with my only daughter. Geez, what is wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes! I mean I think you got further when you guys were kids for god's sake!"

"Please tell me what happened then."

"Ask your parents that."

"Why?"

"They should know it as well. We were great friends from high school. I brought my family here often to visit them. You should be grateful!"

"Again, why?"

"Because I am giving you my blessing for a second time."

"Second time?!"

"You asked me when you first met her. Ran off to ask me then when I agreed, you ran off to her again. It was absolutely precious!"

I stood there as I watched her start going all girly about it.

"But, if you hurt her, I'm not afraid to let you die slow and painfully."

"I won't I promise!"

She looked at me with honest eyes. "I know you won't. But for one thing, before you can do anything with my daughter is that you got to figure out whether or not you two are dating! I have been waiting for this for years now!"

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll be going now Ms. Rossi."

"Please. You are going to be my son in law. Call me Angelica."

"Looking forward to it aren't you?"

"Of course! Now get out there and formally ask my daughter out."

She pushed me out the door and shut it behind me.

Jeanne was standing in front of me with a face I could not describe.

"What is it Jeanne?"

"I heard everything. Plus not to mention Chiara came out with a smile on her face. Odd occurrence if I say so myself."

"Where did she go?" I looked left and right down the hallway.

"Went home with her gramps and brothers."

"You mean Roderich's?" I asked

"Nope. Gramps bought a home and since he has custody of all of them, they have to live with him now," she answered.

"They're already moving in with him?!" I exclaimed.

"Quiet. Yes they are."

"Where?"

"Funny story..."

* * *

We stood in front of the house that had been abandoned for awhile. That was next to my house.

"Told'ya."

"Next to my house, huh?" I took a deep breathe. "Whooo hooo!"

"Antonio?"

"I can keep an eye on her from now on. Not to mention, if she gets the bedroom right there." I pointed to the window that was currently open and had a curtain flapping through that was on the right side of the house, on the second floor. "She's right across from my bedroom window."

"Awww, that's so sweet. You guys can talk to each other before going to bed!"

"I guess. Well it's late, do you want me to drive you home?"

"Antonio, I live right across the street. I'll be fine."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot!" I scratched my head and smiled. "I'm going to see if Chiara is home."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Don't forget to convince her not to go tomorrow. I wanna clear any rumors about her before she goes, she's been through enough."

Jeanne ran across the street as I walked up the pathway to the front door. I heard boxes moving and talking. I gently knocked on the red cherry wood door. I looked around while I waited. The house was painted a light green with white trim around the windows. Though they needed to be repainted. They were all kinda brownish now. Not to mention all of the plants were dead. The door opened as a bright light blinded me for a second.

"Oh lookie here, it's Antonio!"

"Buonasera Mr. Rossi."

"Please, Antonio. Just call me Romulus. Or Rome if you want. I don't particularly care. Oh my where are my manners, please do come in."

He stepped aside and let me in. When you walk in the staircase is right in front of you with the living room just to the right of it. The kitchen was in the back. There were many boxes laying about.

"If you want to see Roma she's upstairs. It's the white door."

"Thanks, but how did you know?"

"You think I didn't hear you and Jeanne talking outside."

"Oh..."

"Go on up and go ask my nipote, she's been waiting for awhile now."

"What?"

"Go go."

He quickly ushered me upstairs and ran off to the kitchen leaving me in the middle of the staircase. I gripped the railing and took a deep breath. Slowly I started climbing the steps. Each step creaking.

"Oh, big brother Antonio! Ve~" I looked up and saw Feli peeking through the railings. "You here to see sorella?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"She's in the bathroom right now, you can wait in her room right now. Want me to show you? Ve~"

"Sure."

"This way!" He ran off down the hall while I followed closely behind. He turned a corner and showed me a white door. "Ve~ Here it is! Better remember because I won't show you again!" He ran off again.

I opened the door and peeked in. The lights were still on and the room was cluttered with boxes. I walked in and looked around.

A queen sized bed was sitting in the corner of the room with a nightstand next to it. A dresser sat against the wall were the door was. All of it were dark mahogany wood. Plus a window right next to the window. It was the room across from mine! Score!

I saw some pictures that laid on the dresser. I took a look and saw a picture of Chiara and her mother. She was about two years old. She was actually smiling. A real smile. They looked so happy. I hope I can make her look like that as well.

"What are you doing here you bastardo?" I turned around and saw Chiara with wet hair. My eyes automatically went to her stomach. She was wearing a white tank top so I could see the bulge pretty easily. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I looked at the floor. I really hate that I couldn't protect her. Even though I barely knew her a month ago. I just wished somehow I could turn everything back and I would be next to her then, then none of this would have happened.

"It's not nothing. Sit."

I heard the bed creak and looked over. She had sat down and patted the spot next to her. I walked over and took a seat. She quickly tied her hair into a bun and crossed her legs to face me.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here because I'm confused about us."

"What?"

"What are we? I think we're dating, but like I don't know if you're thinking the same..."

I looked down at the floor as we sat in silence.

"I think you're correct..."

"That you don't think we're together?"

"That you think we're dating. I'm positive about that...ugh..." I looked up and saw her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hey, you okay?" I reached for her, but she got off the bed and ran to the door at the other side of the room, slamming it shut.

I walked over to the door putting my ear against it. I could hear her coughing and hacking up dinner.

"Are you sure this is normal? I think you are throwing up more than you should be. Should we see the doctor?"

The door opened. She looked really bad. "I don't know.."

"Well I'm taking you first thing tomorrow morning."

"What?! Ngh..."

"This is too much, you can be easily be dehydrated by this."

The door shut in my face again as the sounds of her vomiting were heard again.

"Just call the doctor and get me something to drink..." she said, her voice was extremely hoarse and dry.

"Alright I'll be right back."

I walked down to the kitchen and saw Rome sitting at the table. Once he saw me he smiled.

"So what's going on with my granddaughter?"

"She's throwing up too much. I'm making an appointment for her and could you bring her something to drink?"

"Oh my, of course. I'll call the doctor, you bring her the water. Put a lot of lemon in it as well."

"Lemon?"

"It helps keep the food down. Add a pinch of sugar if it's too sour."

"Alright."

I walked to a cabinet and grabbed a mug. "Where are the lemons?"

"Fridge, is nine okay?"

I opened the fridge and took out two lemons. They were already cut up, so I just squeezed the juice in and poured the water in. I quickly stirred it with a spoon and walked upstairs to her room.

"I have your water."

"Give...it.." I opened up the door and saw her laying on the bed. I sat down on the edge and held the mug tightly.

"Want it or not?"

She slowly sat up and took it with shaky hands. I took it back.

"What the fuck you bastard?"

"You can barely hold it. Not to mention if you can't you can't drink it." She needed some sort of drink. Then it hit me! I took a small sip of the drink and set the mug on the table. Chiara looked really confused, it was so cute~!

I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, allowing the water to go from my mouth to hers. I pulled away and saw her sitting there in shock. A dark blushing slowly creeping up on her.

"What the fuck?!"

"That's one way to let you drink water, the fun way~!"

She glared at me while I just smiled. I grabbed her cheek and that made her tense up. I slowly came closer to her, until my face and hers were just a mere few inches apart. I felt her lean more in when our lips brushed against each other. I brought her closer and kissed her more deeply.

"Alright! The app-"

Chiara and I froze.

"Whoops, I'm interrupting something, mi scusi.." The door clicked signaling it was closed shut.

Chiara pushed her hands against my chest, trying to push me away, but I just pulled her into a hug.

"I'm never letting you go."

"Well you have to since I need to drink some water here you idiot."

"Oh yeah!"

"You idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"Whatever gets you through the day..."

"Meanie~"

"Whatever.." She grabbed the mug and took small sips from it. I laid against the headboard as I pulled her into my chest. Carefully, to not spill the drink.

"You mind if I spend the night?"

"Ask your parents about that."

"Oh yeah my parents..."

"Wow you stupid bastard..."

"I'll call them right now." I took out my cell, dialing the number.

_"Antonio? What is it?" _

"Is it alright if I stay at Chiara's?"

_"Of course! She's at Roderich's, right?" _

"Nope~ Next door~" I heard silence on the other side. "Mama?"

_"Oh, um yeah go ahead and stay. I expect you in the morning."_

"Is lunch fine?"

_"Yeah. Be careful. She's already pregnant, don't hurt her. Alright?" _

"I already know mama. Te amo."

_"Te amo and buenos noches."_

"Buenos noches." I hung up and put my phone on the end table. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I wanna sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Where else would you sleep. The house is old and dirty as fuck."

I perked up and kissed her cheek. "Gracias!"

"Shut up..."

I buried my head in the crook of her neck, I slowly started rubbing circles over her stomach.

"I think this child will be the luckiest one in the world."

"Oh, wanna enlighten me on why?"

"Because, he or she will have the most beautiful mother and a loving family. Especially the mother part."

"But it's my dad's, would the baby ever know that they were born from rape?"

"We don't have to tell."

"I don't wanna lie."

I gulped down a large amount of nervousness. "Well...I guess we can tell..."

"Yeah, but what is with the we talk here?"

I took my head off her shoulder and looked at her. "I thought that we were dating so I would be the dad. Am I wrong? Do you not want that?"

She quickly looked away. "...that's not what I mean...it's just that...do you know what you're putting yourself in?"

"I am very aware."

"Then why?"

"Because I love you. Nothing will ever change that." She quieted down and got out of my grasp.

She crawled over to the other side of the bed and snuggled under the covers. I watched her as she got herself comfortable.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." I grinned and took off my jacket setting it on the end table.

I got under the covers and held her close to me.

"Buenos noches."

"Buonanotte."

* * *

***Hides in bomb shelter* Don't hurt me! I know this is late!  
Anyways. I put up the oneshot for Kooky Kit. Now the 75th reviewer gets the next oneshot. So review on! Makes me happy!  
I have Thanksgiving break on Wed-Fri. I do not know why they don't just give us the week off, eh. Next one most probably will be up by then. I'll will try and deliver to that!  
Thanks to the peeps who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! Makes me more happy than hot chocolate! Which reminds me, lemme go get some.  
Till the next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm going to prescribe some medication. It should help you keep the food down," Dr. Stevens said while writing something down on his clipboard. "Also prescribing you some prenatal pills. After this go to the pharmacy and get it. Eat light, I'm sure you can see some classes, internet also helps, I'm sure the sickness will go down after a month or two. If it gets worse, come back to me." He ripped off two papers and handed it Romulus.

"Thanks Dr. Stevens ."

"No problem. Be careful now."

"Can I talk to you outside Dr. Stevens?"

"Of course Mr. Rossi."

The two of them walked out while Chiara and I sat there in silence. Chiara fidgeted with her skirt. It was white with some intricate designs. She was also wearing a loose light pink shirt with a baby blue cardigan. She looked so cute~~

This is getting a bit awkward.

"So what is your class going to do for the festival?"

"Festival?"

"Our annual festival. It's Asian Traditions this year. Each class does this thing in their class. What is your homeroom doing?"

"I dunno. Haven't been paying attention."

"Well Kiku proposed that we do this like cosplay cafe? I'm not really sure what that is though. He seemed really excited about that though."

"Cosplay? Isn't that like costumes and that type of shit?"

"I think so...yeah it is."

"Hmph. Sounds like him." She crossed her arms as she leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah, I mean he is the one who is coordinating everything so I guess that's why everyone went with it."

"He's the one coordinating this festival?" She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. Oh yeah. If your homeroom didn't come up with anything, Kiku has the opportunity to choose what event thing your class is doing. I think I heard something along the lines of maid cafe? I could be wrong."

She gawked at me. "You better be fucking wrong! I do not want to do that type of shit!"

"Eh~ Why not? I could have the opportunity to see you in a pretty maid outfit~~"

"Chigi!"

"Ow!"

* * *

I laid in bed, my stomach throbbing in pain. She really can hit if she wanted to.

"Antonio, cariño! Ven por favor! (Antonio, sweetie! Come down please!)" my mother called out to me.

"Está bien mamá! (Alright mama!)" I yelled back down. I slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "What is it mama?"

She looked over to me while a phone in the crook of her neck while stirring something in the pot. "Antonio, could you get some vegetables from the garden. I forgot to get some earlier."

"Of course mama, what do need?" I grabbed the gardening gloves and set one of the floppy straw hats on my head.

"Cucumbers, some carrots, and tomatoes of course!"

"Coming right up!"

I quickly grabbed a basket and headed outside. Our entire backyard was dedicated to mama's garden. She planted flowers, fruits, and vegetables since she started living here with papa. I hope to take care of it some day.

I went to the middle rows and picked some cucumbers. Only the ones that were perfectly ripe. The carrots were more toward the front. I only picked the ones with the largest leaves poking out from the dirt. Now the tomatoes. They were set right against the fence. Mama planted them last minute because I loved the fruit. Yes a fruit, not a vegetable. I'm sure we went over this. I believe.

I reached for the plumpest one and gave a slight squeeze. It was firm, but slightly soft. Just right. I picked a few more, repeating the same procedure.

"Oi. Bastard."

I picked up the basket and looked to where the voice came from. Chiara was standing on one side of the fence right next to the peach tree.

"Hola Chiara!" I walked over to the fence where she was. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same fucking question. I'm out here because I want fresh air. Nice garden you got."

I turned to look at the garden briefly before turning back to her. "Yup! It's my mom's."

"I remember I had a garden like this, but smaller and everything was almost all dead."

She stared at the garden with a dreamy face.

"Wonderful memory isn't it?"

She scoffed and looked at me. "Sure it is. Everything dying except for a single vegetable or fruit only to be crushed in my hands. Only the flowers manage to survive."

"Well," I picked a small red carnation from the little stem and placed it behind her ear. "what flowers did survive?"

"The carnations..."

"Oh, so my country's flower? Do you know what the colors represent?" I gently brushed a few strands out of her face. "Light red stands for admiration. White represent pure love and good luck. Purple represent capriciousness. Pink stands for a mother's undying love. Deep dark red is deep love and affection."

"Tch, sappy bastard."

I laid my hand on her cheek as she leaned against it, placing her hand on mine.

"Antonio! Do you have the-Oh. I'm interrupting. Excuse me..."

I let go of her and turned to the back door. Mama was slowly backing out.

"Well...uh...I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned back to Chiara and saw her walk back to their backdoor. She opened the door, but stood there. She turned slightly like she wanted to say something, but she hastily walked back in as I turned around to also go back inside.

I took off my hat and set it on the rack on the door.

"I got the vegetables."

I set the basket on the table as I looked around. She wasn't in here.

"Oh good." She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked in. "Sorry about interrupting earlier."

"It's fine. I get to spend a lot of time with her anyways."

"You really like her don't you?"

"I do."

Mama gave me a gentle smile as she went through the contents of the basket. "You may want to get a start on that homework."

I gave a small chuckle. "Yeah. Tell me when dinner is ready."

"Of course I will. What mother would I be if I don't let my son eat!?"

"A terrible one."

Smiling, I walked back upstairs to my room. I heard the ringing of my cellphone. The caller ID was unknown, still I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Ve~ Hello Antonio!"_

"Oh, Feli! How'd you get my number?"

_"Big brother Francis gave it to me. Ve~" _

"I see, why have you called me though Feli?"

_"Sorella is acting weird when she came back from the backyard. Did you do something?" _

"Nothing that can harm her. I just simply gave her a flower."

_"Oh! That explains why she came in with a flower! Ve~" _

"Did she like it?"

_"Ve~ I don't know, it's hard to tell what sorella likes and doesn't like. Oh, nonno!" _

_"Feli? Who are you talking to?" _

_"Just big brother Antonio." _

_"Oh, lemme talk to him for a little, go play with Marcello." _

_"Ve~ Alright!" _

_"Hello Antonio." _

"Hello Romulus."

_"I just wanted to talk to you about Roma."_

"Um yeah of course, is something wrong?"

I took a seat on my bed and looked out the window.

_"Well the doctor told me she has a chance of developing preeclampsia."_

"What's that?"

_"It's when her blood pressure goes unusually high up. It's something you do not want. It can be life threatening for the baby and the mother. Usually it is treated by using antihypertensive drugs, but if they don't work, they may have to terminate the pregnancy."_

"How is this related to Chiara?"

_"You told me she was kicked in the abdominal area, right?"_

"Yes."

_"That may possibly cause preeclampsia. Not to mention she is only fifteen. Teenage pregnancy is an effect."_

"I see..."

_"So I will be keeping her at home to keep her stress levels down. Can you get her homework and bring it here after school from now on?"_

"Of course."

_"That's fantastic. Thank you Antonio. I'll tell Roma about this as well. Ciao."_

"Wait!"

_"What is it?"_

"Why do you call her Roma?"

_"It's her middle name. Chiara Romana Vargas. Why don't you call her that anymore is what I should be asking."_

"I called her that before?"

_"Yeah, about seven years ago? Somewhere around there. I can't believe you forgot! That had to be the happiest month of Roma's life!"_

"Can you tell me what happened seven years ago? I am really confused about it. I don't remember a thing."

_"I'd be happy to. Now, where shall I start...I guess I can start with that." _

* * *

It was a sunny day in June. The typical sunny day, no clouds, a nice cold breeze that accompanied the beating sun.

"Feliciano venire qui, ho bisogno di indossare la camicia! (Feliciano come here, I need you to put on your shirt!)" Angelica ran around the house with a tee shirt in her hand.

"No! Fa caldo non voglio! (No! It's hot I don't wanna!)" Feliciano ran all around the house in his shorts.

"Feli! Listen to mama!" Roma stood at the archway, arms crossed, dressed in a plain white dress and her hair tied up into a high ponytail.

Angelica finally caught Feliciano in her arms and let out a large sigh. "Cosa devo fare con te? Ora mettere sulla camicia. Spero che non si limitava a riattivare il nonno da tutto ciò che putiferio. (What am I going to do with you? Now put on your shirt. I hope we did not just wake your grandfather from all that ruckus.)"

"Troppo tardi. (Too late.)" A still young looking Romulus walked in from the kitchen in his boxers munching on a doughnut.

"Papà! Indossare dei vestiti! (Papa! Put on some clothes!)" Angelica yelled at him.

"Mama! Perché il nonno non ha bisogno di indossare una camicia e devo?! (Mama! Why does nonno doesn't have to wear a shirt and I have to!?)" Feliciano squirmed in her arms making her loose her grip and dropping him. He ran off up the stairs. Angelica sighed and sat in a chair.

"Perché è così irragionevole? (Why is he so unreasonable?)" Romulus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarà bene. Alzate i vostri bambini perfettamente bene. Guardate come Roma finito. (It will be alright. You raise your kids perfectly fine. Look at how Roma ended up.)"

"Gia '. Eh? Qual è la destinazione Roma? (Yeah. Eh? Where are going Roma?)"

Roma looked from the staircase at her mother and grandfather.

"Modifica in una camicia e pantaloncini. (Changing into a shirt and shorts.)"

"Per quale motivo? (What for?)"

"E 'fuori di vento. Non voglio che il vento per prendere il mio vestito e mostrare la mia biancheria intima. (It's windy outside. I don't want the wind to pick up my dress and show my underwear.)"

With no more to say she walked upstairs.

"Devo lasciarla andare fuori di sé? Ha solo otto. (Should I let her go outside herself? She's only eight.)"

"Lasciala andare. In questo momento ci dovrebbe essere una partita di calcio per strada in questo momento. (Let her go. Right now there should be a soccer match on the street about now.)"

Romulus walked over to the window and opened the blinds, revealing a bunch of boys setting up nets and blocking both ends of the streets.

"Mi ricordo di farlo. La polizia non erano contenti che abbiamo bloccato le strade, ma ora hanno un intervallo di tempo per loro, non è vero? (I remember doing that. The police weren't happy that we blocked the streets, but now they have a time slot for them don't they?)"

"Sì, spero che questa tradizione possa continuare, anche se dubito che lo farà in dieci anni. (Yeah, I hope this tradition will continue on, though I doubt it will in ten years.)"

"Non si sa mai papà. (You never know papa.)"

Roma came down in a white tee shirt and some cargo shorts.

"Roma, messo su un cappello, c'è il sole fuori. (Roma, put on a hat, it's sunny out.)" Angelica got a cap and set it on Roma's head. "Ecco. Ora è tutto pronto. (There. Now you are all set.)"

"Grazie. (Thanks.)"

Roma walked outside into the streets. She saw the boys playing soccer. She is a soccer fan so she wanted to join in, but since she was a girl and boys being sexist. She probably wasn't allowed to play. So instead she continued walking past them. Once she was past the nets, the soccer ball rolled next to her.

"Hey! Can you pass that to us?!" a boy yelled out to her.

She looked down at the ball and took a stance behind it. She kicked it as hard as she could back to them, successfully hitting a boy in the stomach as her hat fell off and her ponytail falling off as well.

"Antonio! You okay man?" All of them gathered around him, who was sitting on the ground hugging his stomach.

Roma grabbed her hat, dusted it off, and set it on her head before walking off again.

"Hey! Get back here and apologize to our friend!" someone yelled at her. Slowly she stopped walking as she whispered something to herself.

"What did you say?" a boy asked. Everyone started murmuring about her.

"Apology accepted!" Antonio yelled out from his sitting position.

Roma looked at the boy like he was nuts. He understood her? All he did was smile at her and stand up. He walked up to her bending down to her eye level.

"What's your name?"

She lived in Italy up until about two days ago, she knows basic English, but for fun she decided to act like she didn't know a word.

"Cosa? (What?)"

"Oh! You must not understand English. Qual è il tuo nome? (What's your name?)"

"Chiara Romana Vargas," she hesitantly said.

"Mine is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Nice to meet you!"

He held out his hand as she looked at it then his face. She grabbed his hand and shook it gently before walking off again.

"Wanna play? Wait." He racked his brain for the right words. "Vuoi giocare? (Wanna play?)"

She lightly shook her head and continued walking. He ran up and grabbed her wrist pulling her back into his chest.

"Sorella!"

Feliciano came running up to the pair and waved his arms back and forth.

"Mama wants you to come back. She said we had to help fix dinner for some guests coming later tonight."

"Italiano, Italiano. Non riesco a capire. (Italian, Italian. I can't understand you.)"

He repeated everything in fluent Italian. After hearing his explanation she pulled herself away from Antonio and grabbed Feliciano's hand walking back toward the house.

They walked back in right into their mother.

"Thank you Feliciano for getting your sister. I have some English homework for you to work on in your room for now."

Feliciano pouted, but complied to his mother's orders.

"Now Roma you are to speak English from this point on, you need to practice the language. We are no longer in Italy. You did understand me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did mama."

"That's my girl. Go change into some proper clothing now."

She patted her little tush as Roma walked up the stairs to change.

"Now what to make..." she mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Three hours of cooking later...

"Roma can you set the table? Three extra plates as well sweetie."

She grunted in response and wiped her hands on her apron. She was wearing a light pink dress with a bow at the back.

"Ah something smells good in here!" Romulus poked his head into the kitchen fixing his suit. He saw Roma walk through with plates in her hands as she walked into the dinning room. "Lemme get the silverware."

"Grazie papa. And there." Angelica picked up the plate of fish and walked into the dinning room as well.

The doorbell rang and Feliciano came running down to open it.

"Lemme get it, lemme get it!"

"Oh no you don't."

Angelica scooped him up before he reached the door and quickly straightened her dress as she opened the door.

"Angelica! It's been so long!"

"Isabella, it has been too long. Oh!" Angelica looked behind her and saw her husband and son. "Where are my manners, come in." She held the door open as they walked in.

"Thank you Angelica. Where's Marco?"

"A few towns over looking for a place for us to live."

Roma poked her head out from the kitchen watching the three adults interact.

"And this is Antonio."

Angelica smiled and shifted Feliciano into a more comfortable position. "This is Feliciano. Hm? Where's Roma? Roma?!" She caught sight of her in the kitchen and motioned her to go over there, but she just moved behind the wall just showing one side of her body. "She's a bit shy. I'm sure she'll open up as the night goes on."

"That's okay. All kids are like that at some point in time. Now let's eat I'm starving!"

All six of them walked to the table sitting down and started eating immediately. Roma just stood where she was watching everyone. Antonio took notice of this and waved to her.

"You're that girl from earlier. Sit next to me."

He pointed to the chair to the right of him. Roma just moved even closer to the wall.

"Roma you have to eat, come on sweetie," Angelica told her. "It won't be that bad to sit next to him, he's a sweet boy."

Roma just glared and slowly moved to the chair. She quickly sat on it and glared at her plate.

"So your name is Roma?"

She quietly whispered, "..yeah..."

"So you do speak English!"

"Shut up and eat."

She stabbed a piece of chicken and brought it to her plate.

Dinner was a happy occasion. All the adults laughing, getting just a little buzzed.

"So Angelica. How's the English lessons going with your little girl?"

Angelica swirled her wine around in her glass and took a small sip. "She's so stubborn. She's learning I know that, but sometimes she just doesn't get it. I don't how to teach her. Feliciano picks up well so I don't need to worry about him."

"Maybe Antonio can help with that. He picked up Italian pretty quickly on his own. I'm sure teaching English wouldn't be that hard for him. Would you like to do that Antonio?"

"Si! I would love to!"

Roma set down her fork next to her plate and walked back upstairs.

"What are they thinking, I can teach myself English just fine. Non mi sottovalutare. (Don't underestimate me.)" she mumbled to herself.

She opened the door to her room and plopped down onto the bed, and buried her face into a pillow.

"Hey!"

She didn't move an inch from her spot.

"I can see your panties."

She quickly sat up and covered her exposed area.

"Pervert!"

"I am not a pervert! I was just stating what I saw."

Antonio walked up and took a seat on the bed next to her. Roma inched away and leaned on the headboard.

"My parents have to go away for awhile so I have to stay here."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because we are going to stay together for an entire month. I would like to get to know you. Roma!"

He grinned at her and held his hand out to her.

* * *

"Antonio! Dinner!"

"Ah, Romulus can I call you back? I have to go and eat dinner now," I said.

_"Of course. I still have plenty to tell you. It brings me such nostalgia remembering all this."_

"I'll call back in about twenty minutes."

_"Yes yes. That should be fine." _

"Thank Romulus."

* * *

**So much Italian...*Faints* I really hope Google Translate did a good job translating what I wanted. And I hope I did a good job at writing. *Shrug* Anyways, there's only about 50 something reviews, the 75th reviewer, again, gets a oneshot. I'm thinking about ending this at around chapter 30 something. If I do get there.  
****I wanted to say something...oh yeah. The next chapter will just be about their one month together, so third person POV the entire chapter probably.  
****Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. *Bows* I am truly grateful.  
****Also I made a livejournal. Don't ask why. I put the link in my profile, but I'll put it here as well. I'll probably posting something there every two to three days updating you guys on stuff.  
akay1kay. livejournal .com  
Just get rid of the spaces. I know I am very original with the name. Shut up about it. Plus this way I can show you guys that I won't be dead! And my author's notes won't be as long anymore! Probably not though...Till the next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Good morning Roma."

Roma walked into the kitchen hugging her favorite stuffed bear she named Teddy.

"Good morning."

She walked up to the table and setting Teddy on the chair next to her.

Angelica set bread and some fruit on a plate in front of her. "Eat up sweetie, then go and brush your teeth."

"Alright mama." Roma started eating when the doorbell rang.

Angelica went to go and answer it.

"I'm here with all of Antonio's stuff. Uh make sure he gets to bed by nine. Oh um...he will eat almost anything. He's easy to take care of. Thank you so much Angelica! I owe you!" Isabella ranted on and on and on until a car honk interrupted her. "I have to go now, our flight is in about an hour. Thank you thank you. See you later Toni. Thank you again Angelica."

Isabella ran off and got into the car waving at Angelica and Antonio. Angelica set her hands on Antonio's shoulders and brought him inside.

"Well Antonio, you'll be sleeping in Roma's room."

"What!? I never heard this."

Roma stood in front of them holding Teddy tightly.

"It'll be fine Roma. Now can you bring Antonio up there and help him get acquainted?"

She mumbled a yes and started walking up the stairs. Angelica pushed Antonio forward to follow her.

"I'll bring your stuff up in just a second."

Roma opened the door to her room and set Teddy on her bed before going to her dresser to get a change of clothes.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Antonio asked.

"I'll show you after I change. Don't peek you pervert," she said as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Antonio took a quick look around her room before sitting on her bed taking Teddy into his arms.

"Can you tell me about Roma?" he asked the bear. "Haha, of course you can't your a bear."

Roma came up and snatched Teddy out of his hands. "Don't touch him." Antonio held his hands up as he took a look at her. She was wearing a blue flower patterned dress with sleeves that went to her elbows and went down just past her knees.

"You look pretty."

Roma blushed a bright red as she messed up her words.

"Ch-Che cosa stai dicendo? (What are you saying?)"

"Inglese. (English.) Remember?"

"Shut up!"

"My my having a lover's quarrel this early in the morning?" Romulus leaned on the doorway as Angelica came up behind him with a suitcase.

"Nonno!" Roma yelled out.

"I'm teasing. I'm going to see if Feli's up yet."

Romulus walked out and into another room. Angelica came inside the room and put down the suitcase.

"I see you two are already getting along. Lemme get your bed out Antonio."

Angelica walked to Roma's bed and reached for the drawer underneath and pulled out a bed.

"Let me go get some pillows and sheets."

Angelica walked off leaving the two alone. Antonio jumped off Roma's bed and onto his.

"This is so cool! I've never seen a bed like this!"

"I never knew my bed could do that..."

Antonio pulled Roma down onto his bed and laid down lazily.

"This is nice. I wish I could lay down here forever."

"Well you can't." Roma got up off the bed and dusted off her dress. "Mama told me you have to teach me English."

Antonio sat up and crossed his legs. "That's right. When do you wanna start?"

"The sooner we do the sooner I don't have to see you."

He faked pain and yelled out, "You wound me!"

"Let's start after lunch then."

Roma jumped onto her bed to look out the window. Antonio did the same thing as well.

"Wow, nice view you got here. Oh look they already started playing soccer! Wanna play?"

She just shook her head and sat down. Antonio gave a look of disapproval and grabbed her hand dragging her downstairs.

"Wha-What are you doing?!"

Antonio ran out the door with their hands still intertwined. "Let's play. You know you want to."

All of sudden a big gust of wind blew by and lifted up her dress. Roma immediately pushed the dress back down.

"I-Idiot! I can't play in a dress!"

"Oh that's right!"

"Idiot."

"Then you can watch us or you can go change then play."

"I'm going home." She started walking back up to the house until Antonio grabbed her wrist again. "Wh-What?!"

"You're already outside let's go explore!" Antonio dragged her to the small forest that resided on the other side of the street.

"What?! Mama won't know we're outside though."

"So? We can explain when we go back."

"She'll be mad!"

"You're no fun."

Antonio stood at a bush ready to go through while he watched her. "Coming or what?" She stood there as she watched him go through the bush.

"Fine!"

She gathered up her dress and climbed through the bush, tripping on a branch. She took a quick look around, it wasn't much. Just trees, bushes, and leaves.

"Hey, Antonio. You better not be scaring me you idiot."

She stood up and dusted off her dress before hesitantly walking again.

Antonio came swinging down from a branch hanging from his legs, stopping right in front of Roma.

"Hey."

"Gah! What the heck!? How'd you get up there?!"

"Climbing up of course, wanna join me?"

"I'm wearing a dress!"

"Oh yeah. Lemme get down then."

Antonio went back up into the foliage, Roma just looked up curiously before Antonio landed on his feet in front of her. He quickly dusted off his clothing and held out his hand.

"Well let's go!"

Roma was at a loss, she wanted to know what Antonio wanted to show her, but she was worried about her mother. They didn't tell her that they had left.

"Mama will get mad. We didn't tell her where we went or that we went da nessuna parte(anywhere)."

"You mean anywhere. I guess we really got to teach you those harder words. But I really want to show you this place."

He pushed some branches out of the way and started to climb through, stopping midway to watch her.

"You coming or what?"

"But mama-"

"Geez don't be such a party pooper. I'll leave you here then."

He went through the bush and disappeared into the trees. Roma stomped her foot and yelled out, "Fine be that way! I'm coming!"

She gathered up her dress and walked up to the bush, climbing over it to the best of her ability. But still ended up tripped over a branch. Tears started forming at the corners at her eyes as she stood up. Her knees were slightly scraped and Antonio was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi! Where are you?! Bastardo, lasciandomi qui. (Bastard, leaving me here.)" She quickly wiped away the tears and started walking forward.

Antonio popped out in front of her with a large smile.

"I didn't leave-what happened to your knees?" He looked down at her knees, seeing that they were scraped. Roma puffed out her cheeks and looked away as she pulled her dress down.

"Ho scattato (I tripped.)," she said with a light pink color tinting her cheeks.

Antonio turned around and bent down in front of her.

"Come on I'll carry you."

"What?!"

"We aren't far, just get on my back. I really want to show you this spot. Please?" He turned back and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She just pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you going to do this or what?" she asked in embarrassment. Antonio just smiled at her and hooked his arms underneath her knees lifting her up off the ground.

"Wow you're light!" he exclaimed.

"Just walk."

Antonio grinned and continued walking again.

Roma leaned her head on his back getting just a bit drowsy. All she had seen so far was trees and bushes, she just wanted to see what he wanted to show her and go home. It wasn't long before Antonio had set her down on the ground again.

"Gimme one second."

Antonio start pushing away logs, branches, leafs, it was like something was behind it. Roma just stood there awkwardly as he worked. Her scraps were starting to hurt now and she needed to clean the cuts before any infection pops up, she knew this.

"Hey, can you hurry up?"

Antonio leaned one last log against a tree and grabbed her hand dragging her past the cleared area.

Roma sucked in a breathe of awe. What was in front of her was a sparkling blue lake. It just sat in the middle of the clearing, it was like it was supposed to be there.

"It's so pretty."

"Right? Come on let's clean your knees." He led her to the shore of the lake and took off his shoes. He wasn't wearing any socks so he just waded right into the lake. "Do the same Roma."

Roma looked down at the water. She really wanted to walk into the water, but if she got wet her mom would get mad. In the end she took off her sandals and waded in. She gasped and gathered her dress so it wouldn't get wet.

"It's cold."

"It is, but just a second." Antonio bent down and cupped his hands to pick up some water. He quickly put the water on her knees before all the water seeped through his hands.

"Ah! Pervert! I could do this myself!"

"Shush, I'm not going to do anything. I'm only cleaning your knees. There."

He cupped some more water and threw it at her.

"Hey!" She stomped her foot in the water. "That was not fair!"

"There are no rules to this game!" He stuck out his tongue out at her before kicking water at her. "Come and get me!"

She kicked a large amount of water at him soaking him head to toe thoroughly. He stood there staring at her before he bursted into laughter. She started giggling with him. Antonio quickly threw water at her and ran off.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Not fair!"

She ran after him and tackled him to the water.

"Preso voi! (Caught you!)"

"Yup you caught me!" Antonio sat up in the water and rubbed his nose. Roma propped herself up on her hands taking a good look around. "Guess we gotta go home now."

"But," Roma sat on her bottom and shook her head with droplets of water flying everywhere. "you can see through my dress."

"I guess we can dry off then go back." Antonio stood up and walked to the grassy area with Roma following closely. He laid down there and watched the clouds drift in the sky. He pointed up at a specific one. "That looks like a tomato!"

Roma looked up and looked at him skeptically. "It doesn't look like anything."

"Use your imagination!" He looked over at her and smiled brightly.

"So we're just going to lay here until we dry up?"

"That's the plan."

Antonio laid his hands behind his head and gently closed his eyes. Roma felt the same drowsiness come over her so she laid on her side and drifted to sleep.

* * *

They both woke up about an hour later and ran back home only to be lectured for another hour by Angelica. But truly she was happy that her daughter was opening up after moving to America. She had rarely talked to anyone outside of her family especially in English.

The two were banned to their room until lunch was finished. It was about twelve in the afternoon when Antonio got an idea.

Antonio stood up abruptly and ran to the bathroom.

Roma sat up from her position on her bed. She had changed into her plain white dress and had Teddy in her arms again. Getting curious, she got off the bed and walked to the bathroom door. She gently knocked before the door opened revealing Antonio with a towel cape and a toilet paper made hat thing.

"What the?"

"I'm Bathroom Man!"

Roma just gave him the 'What the fuck?' look.

"What?"

"Everything."

"I was bored I needed something to do."

Antonio tore off the 'hat' and towel and put them back.

"Well you can start by teaching me some English."

Roma went to her desk and pulled out a notebook along with some pencils and erasers.

Antonio scratched his head and shrugged. "I guess." He walked over and sat down. "So the basic English sentences are a noun and verb..."

* * *

Over the past month Roma learned pretty much all the English she could use and a few more Antonio or anyone wouldn't want her to pick up.

"So your dad found a house."

"Yeah."

The two of them sat at the same area in front of the lake. The lake had become their little spot. Over the course of the entire month they had become inseparable.

"When are leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Roma set her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her. She didn't want to leave. She finally made a friend. And a small crush.

"I...see. You can't do anything about it."

She shook her head and buried her head further.

"I guess we better go back so you can pack."

Antonio stood up and started to walk, but Roma grabbed onto his shirt holding him back.

"No..." she cried out. "I don't wanna go back." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she angrily wiped them away. "I don't wanna go."

Antonio pulled her into a hug wondering what he could do. He was only ten, there was only so much a ten year old could do. Then he got a good idea. He pushed her away and ran into the forest.

"Wait there for me!" he yelled out.

Roma stood there awkwardly before sitting down again.

It was about twenty minutes later, Roma feel asleep and Antonio came back with something in his hand. He sat down next to her on her left side. He grabbed her left hand and slipped something on her finger.

"Now we will never be separated."

He lifted his hand to shade his eyes from the sun, showing a flower ring and a similar one to the one he put on her.

* * *

Back at the house Antonio stood in front of Angelica's bedroom door. He looked at his hand with the flower then gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice from inside said. Antonio opened the door. Angelica put down her book on the nightstand and motioned Antonio to sit down next to her. She swung her legs over and smiled. Antonio walked over and sat next to her. "What's wrong Antonio?" she asked.

"Um..." Antonio fidgeted with his fingers as he stared at the ground. Angelica smiled and leaned back onto the bed with her hands supporting her.

"You know Antonio. I never saw my daughter as happy as she was this past month. I thank you for making her happy and teaching her of course. So when I grow older, can you make her happy as she was this past month?"

"Wha-"

"Antonio I am giving you my blessing. My permission to let you marry her. I know you can make her happy if anything were to happen. And I also expect you to protect her from harm. Can you do all of that?"

Antonio nodded and smiled. "Yes Angelica!" Angelica ruffled his hair and got off the bed.

"Off to bed, you want to be the first to see Roma off right?"

Antonio nodded and ran to the bedroom.

The next morning Roma was nowhere to be found, but Antonio knew exactly where she would be.

"Wait here!" he shouted to the Vargas and Rossi family.

He ran through the forest, tripping over his own feet a few times. He reached the clearing and stopped to catch his breathe.

"Ro-Roma..."

"What are you doing?" Roma walked up to him and grimaced at his appearance.

"Yo-You're parents are waiting for you," he panted out. He stood up straight and took a good look at her face. She had tear stains and her eyes were puffy.

"I don't want to go..." Her lips started quivering, signaling she was about to cry again.

"You'll be back. I know it!" he reassured her. "And when you do we can be together forever!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." He quickly looked up to the sky before talking again. "What do people do when they leave?"

"Mama and papa kiss when one of them leave," she answered.

"Then," Antonio placed a finger on his lips. "kiss me~"

She blushed red and stuttered to get something out. "Wha-Eh-Do-Doing su-such a thing..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Be-Because it's going to be my first kiss..."

"Me too, this way we give each other something that is irreplaceable," he explained. "So are we going to do it or not?"

Roma pursed her lips and looked down. Antonio was about to walk away, but she grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Ro-" He was cut off by a pair of lips gently pressing against his, it was short, but he was filled with happiness. Roma pulled back with a large tomato looking blush on her. She held her hand to her mouth, trying to cover her blush.

"Th-There."

Antonio grazed his lips with his hand and he broke into a big smile. He picked her off the ground and spun her around.

"You have no idea how happy I am!"

"Gah! Put me down!"

He gently put her down and hugged her tightly.

"Now," he pulled back and smiled bigger than he ever did. "we can make children the next time we meet!"

"Chigi!" She quickly headbutted him and steam practically puffed out of her ears. "Wh-What are you talking about?!"

Antonio coughed a bit before wiping the tears of pain from his eyes. "Be-Because we took each others first kiss, now can't we have each others first children?"

"I-I guess that works somehow..."

Antonio smiled and held her hand.

"Now why don't we go back down so then we can see each other in the future. The faster you leave, the faster we get to see each other again!"

Roma put on one of her rare smiles and nodded. "Yup!"

* * *

**It's up! My god this was so hard to think up, well more like put together. ****The 75th reviewer oneshot contest I guess you can say is still up. And for my poll, you guys made my two favorite plots a tie, so I will be putting up a new one later tomorrow, you know what, I'll put it up right now. Yes right now sounds good. And this time it will only have the two of the favorited of the other ones of the other poll. And I will be putting something up for Christmas once I write it all out.  
****OH YEAH. I will be trying out for volleyball this week, so writing will slow down by a few days, but I'll manage. Now lemme go get my last minute signatures and I will see you guys the next chapter, it will be back to present time. Thanks! See ya next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

"How do you know all of this?" I wondered.

I laid sprawled out on my bed still talking to Romulus. I'm surprised my phone battery didn't die yet. Well it's close, about one bar left in it...

_"You learn a lot from an eight year old's diary."_ She kept a diary? I didn't think she would be the type who would.

"You took her diary?"

_"More like borrowed."_

"..." I don't believe him.

_"Okay, okay. I took it, well more like she gave it to me."_

"Gave it to you? Why did she give it to you?"

_"Yes. She just wanted me to hide it, but I couldn't resist reading everything my granddaughter did over the entire month she spent in my house. She wrote about everything! __It was adorable~~ She was in love with you at age eight! __"_

"I-I think I get it..." This is a little creepy...

_"You better keep her safe. I do not think you want an Italian family to go after you. We have plenty of family members back in Italy who are not afraid of getting their hands dirty~~" _

"I-I think I better go to sleep now..." I feel like I was just threatened.

_"Oh of course. Buonanotte Antonio."_

"Buenas noches Romulus."

I pressed the end call button and dropped it to my side. A small beep told me I had a text. More like twenty of them. All from Gil and Francis. The two of them were wondering if I wanted to go to some party right now, but I just want to sleep.

I put my phone on the nightstand and crawled under my covers. Even though summer vacation was in a few weeks, it didn't feel like summer. We do get the sunny days, but most of the year it is cold and foggy.

I bundled up all of my blankets around me, trying to stay warm. Not long later, I fell asleep into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

I walked into the school. I still had around twenty minutes until the first bell. Almost nobody was there. I sat down on a bench and watched the schoolyard. It was foggy like usual and some people lingered around.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned my head around.

"Hey Antonio."

"Hello Jeanne. Wanna sit?" I scooted over and patted the area next to me.

"Thanks Antonio." She went around the bench and took a seat. "Anything new on Chiara?"

"I learned a lot actually."

"You gonna tell me?"

"Maybe later. I wanna think some things through first."

"That's fine. I was thinking about visiting her after school. Wanna come?" She inched her face toward me with large eyes.

"I will, I need to drop off her homework anyways."

"Oh." She backed away from my face and leaned back against the bench. "Francis is now out of town."

"Parents?"

"Yeah. Grandfather isn't doing well."

"Oh. Well I hope he gets better."

"Same."

We sat in silence as the yard became more crowded with students.

A pair of hands covered my eyes. I heard Jeanne gasp.

"Jeanne?" I asked.

"Guess who~~" a familiar female voice sang out.

* * *

**Chiara's POV**

I stood in the backyard. The house inside still needed work so the backyard was the only thing that actually wasn't a sore to look at. Staying at home is so fucking boring. There's nothing to do. Feli and Marc went to school. Nonno went to buy groceries. So I'm left home alone. Yay.

I walked back inside. I swear I'm peeing way too fucking much now.

After I finished my business I sat down on the couch in the living room. There was no television. Nonno believed that television should never exist. Which explains the lack of electronics in the house.

I leaned back against the couch.

Does Antonio remember? I doubt it. It was over five years ago. He never did keep in touch with me. Then again I didn't either. I can't believe all of that happened. How did we forget anyways?

I wonder if he remembers the promise...n-n-n-not like I fucking care.

"I'm home~~~" Nonno yelled out.

"Welcome back."

"Aw, no hug?" he whined.

"No."

He smiled and put his keys in his back pocket and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for lunch Roma?"

"I don't give a flying fuck."

"Okay~ I'll make some pasta then!"

I sat on the couch staring at the wall. Why is this so boring? Getting tired of this, I stood up so I could walk upstairs. I felt a bit of pain in my lower abdomen, but it went away as fast it came, so I didn't pay any attention to it.

Slowly, but surely, I made my way to my bedroom. I was only about two months along, but I felt so fatigued. Plus I felt bigger and heavier. Like fuck, how was I supposed walk around with like ten pounds sitting on my stomach, which will get even bigger.

I slowly set myself onto the bed, which made it creak. Was I really that heavy? Eh? I just felt the baby move...the baby moved! Holy shit!

"Roma~ I have your lunch. May I come in?"

I snapped my head up and lifted my feet onto the bed. As quickly as I could I set my pillow against the headboard and pushed myself up against the cushion.

"Yeah."

The door opened and Nonno held a tray with pasta and bread with some water. He smiled brightly at me as he set the tray on my nightstand. He sat down on the bed after.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. My feet hurt too."

"Hm, well that's normal," he said while nodding.

"Also before you came in I felt the baby move!" I exclaimed.

"Well that's not normal." My face fell as he said this.

"What?" Was there something wrong?

"Typically you would feel the baby move in the second trimester. Well you are almost there, but this is a bit early." He gasped and look at me with wide eyes. "Could it be?"

"What?"

"Twins!" Excuse me?

"Excuse me?" I yawned loudly and shook my head to get the sleepiness out of my system. "What?"

"Well we'll find out for sure tomorrow." He messed up my hair and walked to the door. "Rest easy Roma." He closed the door behind him. I stared down at my growing stomach. Could I? Could I be having twins? I mean I wouldn't mind, but twins are a lot of work and trouble.

I brought the tray over and set it on my lap. I messed around with the pasta before actually eating it. I slowly chewed as I looked outside from the window.

I wonder...if that lake is still there...maybe.

I finished without knowing and drank my water with the pills the doctor prescribed me. I set the tray back on the night stand and sat there.

"I'm so bored," I whined to no one. It was still only about two in the afternoon now. An-Tomato bastard should be here with my stuff in about half an hour.

Drowsiness creeped over me and I fell asleep in a sitting position.

It didn't feel like long before I was woken up by somebody.

"Who the fuck is it?" I ask, sleep lacing my words. I rubbed my eyes to try and get out the sleepy feeling in them.

"It's me!" I looked up and saw Ant-TOMATO BASTARD standing over me. "I got your homework." He set a packet of papers on my lap before sitting on the bed. "How was your day?"

"Boring. All I did was sleep, eat, and pee."

"Not like you can do very much. You have to take care of yourself and the baby. Are you going to find out whether it's going to be a boy or a girl tomorrow?"

"Maybe, but I want to see if I'm having two babies."

An-Oh you know what fuck it-Antonio stared at me with blank eyes. "What?"

"You heard me," I mumbled. "I might be having twins, at least that's what Nonno thinks..."

"Twins..."

I looked down at the papers and quickly flipped through them. I really didn't want to talk about this. I was still mindlessly flipping through the papers when he pulled me into a tight hug.

"What the fuck?!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" He tightened his grip around me. "What the fuck is up with you? You seem more clingy today..."

He pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"I'm perfectly normal! Why wouldn't I be?" I furrowed my brows. Something was off.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He stared at me as I used his full name. "Tell me what is wrong."

He looked down at his lap as if he was ashamed. What would he be ashamed of though? He whispered something, but I couldn't hear him.

"What?"

He gulped and took a deep breath.

"B-Bella's back..." I furrowed my eyebrows more than they were.

"I thought she moved to Belgium." I crossed my arms over my chest resting them on my bulging stomach.

"Yeah, but apparently she's back because she's on her holiday. And well she wants to get back together with me..." I froze. Was I not enough?

"Oh, so you are going to get back with her? Okay..."

"What?! No! Never! She broke my heart, but you fixed it! I already know you are the one I love." He grabbed my hands and brought them to his chest. He came closer to me, close enough that I could feel his breathe on my face. "The only thing I'm worried about is you."

"Me?" I asked.

"She doesn't, how you say, like you. She doesn't like that we're together. I'm just afraid she might try something."

I let out a breathe. "I'll be fine. Nonno is more protective than you think. Especially now that I'm pregnant."

"I know, but I did promise I would protect you. I plan on doing exactly that." He placed a quick kiss on my forehead and stood up. "I better go home now. Good luck with that homework." He readjusted his bag and walked out.

I don't want to say it, but I did not want him to go. Goddamn I'm becoming mushy. I let out a sigh and set the papers on the nightstand. I got under the covers and fell asleep as I thought about him.

The sun shone brightly as it hit my eyes. I swear how does it aim directly at my face so many miles away? I slowly sat up, it was only about nine in the morning. My appointment was at ten. So I have a hour to get ready.

"Wake up my Roma!" Nonno burst into the room in his boxers. "Time to get ready!"

"I know. Now help me out of bed..." I held out my hand for him. He smiled and helped me out of bed. I held a hand to my back, it had some pain popping up once in awhile.

"Are you okay?"

"It kinda hurts..." He had worried written all over his face.

"Okay, in your back or stomach?" he questioned me.

I thought a little before answering. "A bit of both..."

"Alright, we can ask the doctor about it. Now go and get yourself ready for today.

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and I saw what I never wanted to see.

It sat there on my underwear.

Blood.

"N-no..."

* * *

**Sleepy...Not much to say, I put up a new poll. So vote on that. Next chapter, maybe Saturday...  
****Thank you and I need to sleep till noon again. Oh yeah 75th reviewer thing is still going. Two more to go! See ya'll next time!  
*****Passes out gracefully as I hold my teddy bear* **


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't stay still. I just couldn't. Nonno kept tapping his foot against the floor of the car. My knees were shaking, my head was a jumbled mess.

"Calm down my child," Nonno said to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it off.

"How can I calm down? I could be losing my child right now and I can't do shit about it. Pay attention to the road idiot.."

Nonno let out a chuckle and continued driving. "I think Angelica may get to leave sometime soon, won't you like that?"

I let out a grunt of approval. I would be overjoyed at the fact my mother is alive and breathing. And would be able to go back home with me, but I don't want to think about that right now. I have more important things to think about.

"Did you finish that homework Antonio gave you yesterday?" I nodded. Though I didn't really. I only finished English. "Would you like to eat some pizza tonight? I remember it was your favorite when you were younger."

"Si, I would like that Nonno."

This continued until we reached the doctor's office. I could tell Nonno was trying to get my mind off everything, but nothing was going to do that. Nothing.

"I can tell something is wrong. Care to tell me?"

The doctor sat across from Nonno and I. I opened my mouth to answer, but Nonno interrupted and answered instead.

"This morning she found that she was bleeding." His eyes widened and quickly wheeled his chair to me.

"All right lay down please." I did as I was told. He called in a nurse and set up the entire computer thing for the ultrasound. "Okay, let's see here." He squirted the gel thing on the little sensor thingy. "Pull up your shirt sweetie." I did as I told and soon felt the cold gel hit my stomach. I flinched slightly at the difference in temperature. "Let's see here." I listened intently for the heartbeat that was supposed to be there. Please let it be there. Please. He moved around, searching. All over.

"Doctor?"

He took the sensor off and motioned me to pull down my shirt.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find the heartbeat. I'll give you some time to absorb the information. I'll come back in ten minutes."

He got up and left Nonno and I in the room.

Nonno took a seat on the edge of the bed. I slowly sat up. I clutched my stomach and squeezed lightly. Nonno wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his touch and I just couldn't cry. I wanted to cry so badly. But the tears refused to come out. He combed his fingers through my hair as we sat there.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. What am I going to do?

Our ten minutes passed and now I was asked if I wanted to shorten the length the actual miscarriage.

"We can do the vacuum aspiration. If you would want that?"

"If it shortens it. Just get it over with."

"Is this what you want sweetie?" Nonno asked me. I nodded. I just wanted this over with.

The pain. Everything, can't everything just be over with.

* * *

I laid in my bed. I can't believe I just lost my child. For the second time. No matter what, I just, I just. I just wanted something good to happen.

_What about meeting Antonio again? Or finding out your mother is alive?_

Those are good things, even great. But now the pain of losing a child. I just don't want to live with it.

I clutched my pillow closer to me. It was probably around three now. Antonio should be coming to give me my homework. I don't want to tell him. What's he going to think? I lost two children, he won't want me. I'm tainted. I can't even carry a child correctly. I can't do anything right. I squeezed my arms tighter around the pillow. What if he really doesn't want me?

A small knock sounded, must be Antonio.

"Chiara?" Yeah, Antonio. "Can I come in? I heard what happened from your grandfather." Oh, so he knows. What's he going to say? Breaking up with me? "Are you alright?" Of course I'm not. "Ha, of course your not. I know you aren't. Can I still come in?"

I stayed quiet, hoping he would just take the notion to come in. I heard the door open and my bed move.

"Mi tomate?" I screwed my eyes close. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. "Want a hug?"

I threw myself into his arms, sobbing my eyes out.

"A-Antoniooo!" *Hic* "I feel...I feel" *Hic* "I feel so...ahhh!" I continued to cry for who knows how long before I finally calmed down. Antonio didn't do anything. He just sat there rubbing my back, whispering words that I couldn't make out, comforting me.

I sat there in his arms, my breathing finally evening out.

"Better?" he asked. I merely nodded, my throat feeling scratchy and sore. "That's good. You going to school tomorrow?"

"...yeah..I'm eventually going back, might as well get a head start.."

"Did you finish your homework?" I shook my head. "Well I guess we can do it now. It's alright if I stay the night, right?" I nodded and separated myself from him, rubbing my eyes. "Let me help you so we can get it done."

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I laid my head on the cafeteria table.

"Toni, man you look horrible."

"Yes Tonio, is something troubling you?"

I looked up and saw Francis and Gilbert sitting in front of me. I slammed my head back onto the table.

"Tell me, how do you console people?"

"Are you talking about little miss short temper?" I heard a slap and a small yelp.

"Gilbert, do not call a young lady like that."

"It's the truth!" Another slap. "Ow!"

"Antonio, tell us what is going on. We can help you anyway we can, though Alice is kind of keeping us behind to help with the festival, but we will help the best way we can."

I put my chin on the table and looked up at them. Gilbert was rubbing his arm and Francis had a sincere look on him.

"Well...Chiara miscarried..."

"Mein gott.."

"Mon dieu..."

They looked at each other for a second then at me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Maybe you can cheer her up at the festival, it is only in a few days. I mean I'm sure she'll love it, our school sets up the best festivals in the entire world dude!" Gilbert explained.

"I agree, maybe it would get her mind off of things, even for a little while," Francis said.

"I was already planning that. She's coming back to school tomorrow too," I mentioned.

Francis' eyes widened. "What?! Haven't you been hearing the rumours around school right now Tonio?!"

"What rumours?"

Francis face palmed and took a deep breathe. "They have been saying how Chiara took advantage of you and you know...also that she is faking being pregnant to get sympathy. And that she made up how she was raped and all to get attention."

"All of that?!" I exclaimed.

"Apparently. That's all I heard lately. Nothing really as of the past day. I'm happy to get rid of them," Francis offered.

"That would be helpful," I answered. "I hope she's okay though..."

"She'll be fine Toni, she's a tough girl. Not as tough as my birdie, but close," Gilbert said. "I'm sure she'll pull though."

"I agree with Gilbert here. You should worry so much, I'm sure if you're by her side, she'll be better in no time."

"Thanks you guys." I sat up and stretched my back. "How's the preparation with the festival anyways?"

"Fantastic, Alice is a slave driver and Kiku won't stop taking pictures of all the girls in the uniforms they have to wear. I swear he's more of a pervert than we are!" Gilbert shouted. "I mean who takes pictures of girls in maid outfits, Chinese clothes, swimsuits, and other stuff!?"

"Like you haven't done that Gilbert?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pfft, nope!" He said, crossing his arms on top of his chest.

"Really? Then explain this," Francis said, taking out some photos. "Here you are peeping into the girl's locker room with your phone, here's another with you peeping into-"

"Gah! Where'd you get those!?" Gilbert snatched the pictures out Francis' hands and tore them up. "Evidence gone..."

"U-Uh, I think we were talking about the festival preparations..."

"Oh yeah. Anyways, did you get your uniform for the cafe from Kiku?" Gilbert asked. "I got a army uniform!"

"Moi, got a tour guide outfit~" Francis answered.

I shook my head. "No, I was supposed to get it after school today. Kiku told me it was a surprise."

"Wonder what you got Toni."

I shrugged, probably wasn't that odd or weird. Hopefully...\

* * *

I held the costume at arm's length.

"Kiku, is this correct?"

He nodded his head while searching through the boxes of various accessories. "Of course. I am never wrong am I?" I think he could be wrong this one time.

He had given me a costume of a waiter, with a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Is this it?" I asked, turning the clothes in various directions. "I mean, it's a little plain."

"Antonio-san. I'm sure you would prefer this over the last one left which is a swimsuit."

"I'll take the waiter uniform then." Kiku nodded and wrote something on his clipboard.

"Good, now that's done, you may leave. Give Chiara-chan my condolences. From Yue and I," he said. He took the costume back and hung it on the rack, writing down on the tag, probably my name.

"I will. Thanks Kiku. See you tomorrow." I waved good bye as I walked out. "I wonder if I should start calling her Roma again..." I wondered. I walked out into the yard and saw Bella the gate. Man, she's been doing this since she came back. Would she just take her brother's advice and stay away from me?!

I tried walking past her, pretending I didn't notice her, didn't work.

"Toni~~" I heard her whine. Just keep walking. Just keep walking. "Toni~~!" Just keep walking. "ANTONIO!" I slowly halted my steps. "I thought you love me."

"I LOVED you." Putting extra emphasis on the -ed. "You broke up with me, shouldn't this be the other way around?"

"But, I knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work. I'm back though!"

"Only for the month."

"But I know this would work out now!"

"Isn't this a game to you though? I heard everything about our relationship, if you can call it that."

"I made all that up! It was just to help you move on!"

"Well I moved on, so should you." I started walking forward again. I glanced back, just to check she wasn't following me. She had this really dark aura and look about her. I think I just pissed her off.

I continued on my journey to Chiara's house. I knew Bella wasn't going to follow me, so it was safe enough.

I knocked on the front door. I heard running to the door and it shot open.

"Ve~ Big brother Antonio!"

"Hey there Feli. Is your sister home?" He nodded and pointed upstairs.

"In her bedroom. Ve~ She was mumbling about something in there all day."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, like what?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at me. "Ve~ I think something about a dress. I'm not really sure."

"Alrighty then." I ruffled his hair and walked upstairs. "I'll see you later then Feli."

"Ve~"

I gently knocked on her door. Feli's words were true, she definitely was complaining about something.

"I'm going to fucking kill him for making me wear this shit..." I cracked open the door and saw some frills. Getting curious, I opened the door all the way.

"U-Um.." She turned around and blushed red. I think I was red as well. She was wearing the typical black maid outfit, it only went about halfway her thighs and had big poofy sleeves that went to her elbows. She was even wearing black leggings with some black laced up boots that went to her knees. Complete with a frilly bonnet. "Y-You look nice!"

"I-Idiot!" She started throwing pillows at me. No aim at all. "Do go into someone's room without knocking!"

"But I did knock!" I quickly dodged a stuffed tomato at me. Ah, she has a stuffed tomato~~

"Without my permission!" She stopped throwing stuff at me and calmed down a little. I walked over to her and grabbed her wrists.

"Hey, what's with you acting up all of a sudden? It's not that bad to let me see you in a...maid's outfit..."

"B-But..it's embarrassing. You would feel the same way if you had to wear this.."

"Would it make you feel better if I wore it?"

She looked up at me like I was crazy. "O-Of course not! It's a girl's outfit!" I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I was just kidding. I do have my dignity and pride of course. I guess you are feeling somewhat better now, huh?"

"Somewhat...still kind of..."

I quickly enveloped her into a hug. "I get it. We'll go on a date at the festival. That would make you feel better wouldn't it?"

She loosely wrapped her arms around me and put her head onto my shoulder. "We have to work with out classrooms, right idiota?"

"We get a two hour break each. So when it's about lunch I'll pick you up from your class."

"I don't have to walk around in a maid outfit right?"

"No, just change back into your regular clothes."

I leaned back and placed a kiss on her cheek. I smiled at her while she turned ten shades of red. "Idiota."

"I know."

* * *

**Oh, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~~  
****Yeah I ain't typing the entire song out.  
Anyways, this is my Christmas present to my readers! Most probably later tonight I will be posting a Christmas oneshot. Probably with the Nordics. All 5 of them. So look forward to that.  
Yeah I know this is late, but I had some stuff happen. *Cough* Stupid Friends *Cough* But I won't point fingers at anyone. *Looks away*  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**_MERRY_****_ CHRISTMAS!_****  
**


	24. Chapter 24

I slung my gym bag on my shoulder and walked out. Today was the day of the festival! I happily knocked on the Vargas' door. I was supposed to bring Roma along with me. Yup! I started using her nickname again. It's cute~~ Ah, Roma opened the door.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She merely nodded and walked out of the house, locking the door behind her.

"Come on then," I said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go have some fun!" I ran to the school, it wasn't far anyways, dragging her behind me.

"You-You didn't have to run...we have an extra hour before the actual activities start..bastard..." We stood at the entrance gates, bent over, trying to get our breathing back to normal.

"I...know, but it would be fun to see what everyone else is doing before we start our portion of the work. Right?" She stood up and straightened her uniform, I did the same.

"Whatever. Let's just go." I smiled up at her and grabbed her hand. We started walking through the front yard, which now holds many food and game stalls. All with bright festive decorations. Everyone did a nice job I noted.

"Doesn't everything look nice?" I asked. I looked down and saw her shrug. "C'mon you know it's nice." She shrugged again. I sighed, giving up.

"Can I just go to my class?" I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

**Roma's POV**

I walked into the my classroom only to have another maid outfit shoved into my hands.

"Chiara-san. I have changed your dress and everything. This is now your outfit. May I have your old one back?" Kiku told me. I shrugged and handed him my shoulder bag that contained everything. "Arigatou. Change into these clothes over there. Jeanne will explain what you will do once you are finished." He ran out down the hall.

"What the fuck?" I shrugged again and headed to the area that had a bunch of paper screens. I peeked behind it and saw everyone changing. Jeanne turned around once she saw me and waved for me to come over. I walked over holding the dress closely to me.

"Hey, Chiara. How have you been?"

"Middle."

"I heard what happened. Are you sure?"

"I'm getting better at least."

"Is Antonio helping you?"

"Wha-What?!"

Jeanne leaned in closer to me. "Hm? Hm? Hm? Getting all lovey with Antonio? Hm?" I quickly shook my head, feeling my face burn up. "I wasn't joking, but you are so cute!" She enveloped me into a bone crushing hug, suffocating me slightly.

"J-J-Jeanne! A-Air!" I choked out. She held me at arm's length and gave me a look of shock.

"That's right!" she yelled. She dug through her bag that magically appeared out of nowhere and pulled out glasses. "Your grandfather told me to get you these with your specific prescriptions. So here you go." She handed them to me and I took them gently. "I should have figured you needed glasses. You always asked me for my notes. So yeah." I put them on and everything seemed so much clearer.

Damn, I forgot how it was like to see stuff so clear. "So Chiara, put on your uniform and I'll tell you what you should do." She patted me on my head and walked out into the classroom. More importantly, why was it only Jeanne and I here?

Eh, whatever.

Once I finished changing I looked at myself in the mirror that was here. I was wearing a green dress that had short sleeves and went down to about my knees. It had the frills underneath and there was an apron for me to wear on top of it. There was also a bonnet type of thing he even gave me to wear. Also knee length brown leather boots that I had to lace up. Took up so much of my fucking time to put on.

I put my glasses on and took a look. The glasses don't match. Oh well. I'll fucking deal with it. I walked out from behind the screens and saw Jeanne putting table cloths on four desks that had been pushed together. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh," she said and stood up straight. "Chiara. You can..." She took a quick survey of the room. "Find the menus and put them in the bag hanging from the teacher's podium then you can help me get the tables out that will hold the food."

"Where can I find the menus?" I asked.

"Um, I think they're somewhere..."

"You don't know?"

"Ha..nope.."

I sighed and looked around. "Fine, fine, I'll find it."

"Thanks!"

It took me over thirty minutes to find them. Turns out they were hiding in one of the desks. Fuckers. Who the hell put them there? Now Jeanne and I were putting various food items on the tables we just moved to the front of the class. I cleaned the cups with a rag, while Jeanne was mixing the drinks.

I took a quick look around the room. It had a large banner on the wall with the chalkboard that said "Welcome!" in big black letters on pink cloth. The windows even had pink curtains today.

"Hey, Jeanne? Why are we the only ones in here right now?"

Jeanne was putting lemons into the thing that you pour the drinks from and looked up at the wall where the clock is. "Because we have about a half an hour before we told people to come. Come help me make the snacks."

We spent the next half hour making little fruit cups, marshmallow balls rolled in sesame seeds, small sandwiches, and some jello. Now I'm hungry. Everyone started coming in to help and all, but Jeanne and I did most of the stuff. So all we had to do is assign the jobs for everyone.

Did I mention that all the boys had to wear tuxes? I didn't? Now you know.

"Alright, you, you, you, and you will be in charge of getting the supplies when we start running low. When we are fully stocked you are to wait tables. You, you, you, and you will be making the food. Everyone else will be waiting. Objections?" Jeanne was very good at giving directions I can tell you that. "Good. Now, Chiara and I will go out to hand out flyers to people in the halls." Jeanne grabbed me by the arm while grabbing a pile of flyers.

"Why me and you?" I asked while she handed me half of the papers.

"Because I don't trust anyone in there to be with you besides me."

"What about Matilda?"

"I trust her, but she is a bit invisible so not very reliable. Anyways, let's just head to the gates to hand these out."

I handed a flyer to a couple that walked in with a neutral face. I looked up at Jeanne who pointed to her face making a smile. I sighed and gave a small smile to the people who walked in while handing them a flyer. I looked at Jeanne who held a thumbs up. I don't want to do this!

By the time Jeanne and I handed out every single flyer, we headed back inside.

"Wanna take a look at some classes?" Jeanne asked me. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "Alright then! Let's go see Antonio's and everyone else's class!" She grabbed my elbow and dragged me up two flights of stairs and down the hall, yet dodging every single person. And trust me it was crowded. We finally came to his class. My god it was filled.

"Man, it's filled. I wonder if every class is like this. Whatever. Let's just open a window and see." Jeanne grabbed my hand and opened a window. We saw the perverted bastard wait on a bunch of girls who were swooning. The albino bastard was tipping his hat to a group of people. Antonio was surrounded by a large group of girls.

You could hear them say "Oh my god you are so cute!" "Are you dating anybody?" "Can I have your number?" I watched silently as all the girls flirted with him. And Antonio being Antonio was completely oblivious to it. He just scratched his head and laughed with them. I was about to walk away when he suddenly saw me and started waving like an idiot.

"Roma~~~ I didn't know you going to be here~~"

He continued waving at me and all the girls around him dispersed. You could feel the rejection in the air. Antonio happily walked over to where Jeanne-wait, where did Jeanne go? Fuck! When I see her I will strangle her, leaving me all alone like that. A hand waved in front of my face so I turned to where it came from. Antonio was standing over me with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hola~~"

"Hey."

"When do you get your lunch break?"

"Around twelve. Why?"

"Great! I'll get you then so we can eat lunch together. It'll be like our first date~~"

"D-D-D-D-Date?!"

He nodded and smiled at me. "Everyone has to go on their first date eventually. Did I mention you look so cute in that outfit?~~ Ah, cute~~ And I don't remember you wearing glasses." He took my glasses off of my face and examined them. "Oh well. You look perfect no matter what." He smiled at me then placed the glasses back on my face.

I adjusted the glasses and looked away. "Bastard..."

* * *

Mother of fucking god, people are so inconsiderate!

So after I went to talk to Antonio, Jeanne and I went back to our classroom after getting lost a few times too. Anyways, now that we're back, every fucking customer seems to fucking sexually harass every girl. Even some of the damn boys in our class too.

Even some old man squeezed my ass. I feel so violated now. Why the hell did Kiku tell our class to do this type of shit!?

"Chiara! It's your lunch break!" I heard Jeanne yell. Finally. Free from perverted old people for an hour and a half. "Antonio's here to pick you up as well~~" I quickly put away the serving tray and ran out the door, dragging Antonio behind me as I ran.

I soon halted in an empty hallway, breathing heavily with a breathless Spaniard behind me.

"What...was that for?" he asked.

"I wanted to get away from the perverts," I responded walking to a window taking a look outside. "I hated them. They don't know how to properly tip their damn waitresses. It's supposed to be money not a slap to the ass."

"Eh?! They did that to you?! Who was it?!" he yelled. I turned back and saw him staring at me.

"I don't remember, why the fuck would I?" He gave a small smile and grabbed my hand.

"Why don't we go eat some lunch now?"

"Finally, I'm fucking starving." I looked down at our intertwined hands and felt my cheeks heat up a little. "Are we going to go or what?"

"Yeah, I heard one of the stalls were serving ramen, is that good?"

"Food is food. I'm just hungry."

"Alright then!~"

We started our trek down to the yard when Antonio realized something while we were in the middle of the hall.

"I forgot my wallet."

I sighed and started toward his class. "Let's go get it then. I have no money on me right now."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. We still have more than an hour left."

Antonio went inside his class to get his wallet while I waited outside. I fiddled with the hem of my dress bored out of my mind.

I turned around and looked in the class from the window. He was taking a long time to just get a wallet. I turned back around and someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away.

"Wha-"

They put a cloth over my mouth and nose.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...

* * *

When I woke up,my hands and feet were bounded. It was pitch black wherever I was. Where was I? I'm scared...what if there's someone or something in here...?

I'm scared...

"Took you long enough to wake up."

* * *

**Fuuuuuuuu- This took me forever to write. Go on, yell at me. I'm willing to take anything. I won't give you any excuses. Except, writer's block. -.- Motherfucking thing, I hate it. Freaking hate it. I didn't want to end the chapter like this, but I didn't know how else to end it. I'm soooo sorry.  
****And the next chapter is in it's workings, I wanna put it up before I start doing my English and History assignments. My two favorite subjects are giving me the hardest times ever. So I'll put the next chapter as soon as I can before I start drowning in work. **


	25. Chapter 25

"Who's there!?" I yelled into the darkness.

"Tch, tch. You should know little girl that you shouldn't yell at the person who has you hostage." That voice... "Lemme just do this..." I tasted cloth as something tightened around my mouth. "There. Now, stay quiet while I go on a date with my beloved Antonio~" I saw a light, as soon as I saw it, it disappeared.

I struggled to get my hands out from my constraints, but it was no use. I was handcuffed. My feet were tied together extremely tightly as well. Dammit!

* * *

**Antonio's** **POV**

"Where did she go?"

I only went to go in to the classroom for five minutes and I find her gone. I already checked the bathrooms too. No I didn't go into the girl's bathroom. I waited in front of the door for five minutes. Girls don't take that long to use the bathroom I know that! They don't right?

"Yo, Toni, what're doing here?" Gilbert walked up with Michelle(?) holding hands.

"Waiting for Roma. Have you two seen her?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Sorry dude, haven't seen her. Have you birdie?" Gilbert looked down at the blonde, while she thought for a minute.

"Well...um...I don't know. I thought I saw someone who looked like her on the third floor though..."

I ran off to the stairs and to the third floor. "Thanks!" I yelled out, though I doubt that they heard me.

I rounded the corner up the stairs and found nobody there. "Weird. Then again, the third floor has been deserted for years now..."

"Boo!"

"Gahh!" I fell to my knees. "Who's it?"

"It's me~ Silly~" Bella. I quickly stood up and faced her.

"Bella you tell me what you did with Roma, right now."

"No. I don't think I will. You will go on a date with me~" She latched her arm with mine, I tried prying away, but she tightened her grip. Pretty much making my arm lose all blood circulation. "And if you don't," she whispered into my ear. "something will happen to her. So I recommend, doing everything I say."

I gulped and turned to look down the hall. Roma, wait for me. That is if I could get out of her iron grip!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Antonio and Bella walked down back to the courtyard with their arms linked. On the way down, the two of them had run into Francis and Gilbert. Which brings us to the current situation in the boy's bathroom.

"Antonio! You aren't cheating on the devil woman are you!?"

"Mon ami, I know you love her, what is going on?!"

"Seriously!" the French and German (Prussian, as he would like to call it.) men yelled at their poor friend in the biggest stall at the end of the bathroom.

"G-Guys calm down," Antonio said. He was currently sitting on the toilet seat while his two friends towered over him. "I was looking for Roma, but she came up and said she'll do something to her if I don't go on a date with her."

The two stood up straighter with suspicious looks on them. They then glanced at each other, then at their friend on the toilet.

"Where is she?"

"Probably on the third floor like...Michelle-"

"Matilda!"

" Matilda. Said. So, that's what I think."

Francis laid a hand on Antonio's shoulder and smiled. "Well find her for you. I'm sure Jeanne and Matilda wouldn't mind either. Right, Gilbert?"

"Yeah, dude. You might be ruining my date with my girlfriend, but bros come first right now. Well I guess you can say that bros for girls?" Gilbert pondered. "This is too much thinking for the awesome me!" He started spazzing out in the stall, gripping his head as if he was in pain.

"Don't mind him Antonio. He's just being...weird."

"Being weird is a side effect of being awesome!"

* * *

"Antonio! You're back!" Bella cried out as she latched onto his right arm. "You didn't say anything to them, right?" she whispered in his ear.

"N-No." Antonio stepped away, but Bella closed the distance each time. "A-Anyways. We should go our separate ways now. R-Right guys?"

"Yeah," Francis and Gilbert agreed.

"Eh?! But I was thinking it would be fun to have a triple date?"

"Triple. Date?" Gilbert asked. "I wanna spend time with my Birdie though!"

"O-Oui, I would like to spend time with my Jeanne as well," Francis said.

"Eh, Antonio, you would like to do the date right?"

"Well-" Bella gripped his arm tighter and smiled at him.

"Right?"

"Y-Yeah.." Antonio looked at them with a desperate look while Bella continued to slowly stop the blood circulation in his arm. "R-Right? G-Guys?"

"Yeah, guys?" Bella asked. "Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaase."

"Alright! We'll do it! Just don't hurt us!" Gilbert cried out as he clung to Matilda's arm.

"Gilbert," Francis said with a look of disbelief, whether it would be the 'Awesome Gilbert' was clinging to his younger cousin's arm or that he actually said yes to the girl that was supposedly holding their friend's girlfriend hostage.

Bella slowly let go of Antonio's arm and backed up slightly. "I'm going to the little girl's room, wanna come with me Jeanne? Matilda?"

"No, we're fine," the two of them said.

Bella put on a pout and skipped away.

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief and put his arm over Matilda's shoulders. "Glad that's over."

"Says the guy who cracked under pressure, I though the 'Awesome Gilbert,' would never do that," Francis stated.

"Be quiet frenchy. If you saw her looking at you with the devil's eyes," he said, while making his hands into circles and putting them over his eyes. "you would crack as well."

"Guys, don't you think we should plan something right now," Antonio mentioned.

"Okay! So the awesome me thinks that you guys should go get some duct tape, rope, cloth-"

"We are not doing that!" everyone yelled at Gilbert.

"Geez, we aren't trying to kidnap her," Francis said. "What'll we do right now is go find her on the third floor. At least Gil and I will." Antonio gave a quick nod as did everyone else. "Jeanne, Matilda, and Toni will stay with her. Just tell her we went back to our shifts if she asks. Simple. Alright then. Gil and I are off. Good luck. Make sure she doesn't go near our classrooms and not the third floor."

The French and German (PRUSSIAN.) boys went off to the upper floor level leaving their friend and girlfriends.

"I hope she's alright," Jeanne said. "She's been through too much now."

"Yeah."

"Can I murder Bella?"

"No, I want to."

"M-Maple..."

* * *

**A short chapter, but it's a chapter. I won't give any promises to when the next chapter is coming up. I joined track and I have a science fair project to do and I'll be buys weekdays and weekends. I'll work my hardest on it, but till the next time. Byessssss**


	26. Chapter 26

Antonio was walking behind the three girls as they looked at each 'shop' they passed.

"Hey. Antonio."

Antonio looked up at the person who called his name.

"Jeanne. What's wrong?" he asked.

"You looked lonely," she answered. "I'll talk to you for now. Matilda is keeping Bella company. Sort of."

The two of them look toward the two. Bella often looking around for the Canadian.

"I guess it was a bad idea leaving the two of them together," Jeanne said. "Oh well. I want to talk to you anyways."

"About what?"

"Chiara."

Antonio looked down at the mention of his girlfriend.

"It'll be okay. Don't become such an emo."

He looked up. "Hey, I am not."

Jeanne looked at him. "I know you aren't, but stop acting like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this is the worst thing in the entire world. She's in the school. That's simple enough. We'll find her. We've found her plenty of times before."

* * *

Chiara sat in the dark confinements of a closet. While the French and German (Prussian.) boys walked around the third floor she was currently residing in.

"Dude. Where are we supposed to find her?" Gilbert asked. "I mean the obvious thing would be a closet, wouldn't it? Like the custodian's closet or something?"

"Maybe. Let's start here," Francis said.

The two of them stopped in front of a door with a dark window that said 'Cleaning Supplies.'

"Okay, you open it frenchy poo."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because the awesome me will never go first. It's the perfect situation for a horror movie! You open it!"

"Now that you say that, I will not open this door! I refuse to part of a horror movie!"

"What?! Maybe the French are pussies. (AN:/ I do not think this at all. I mean it's Prussia. Whaddya except.) Prove me wrong."

"What about the Germans-"

"Prussians!"

"PRUSSIANS. You don't want to open it, so what does that say about them, hm?"

"Fine. Same time then. Alright?"

"Fine."

They both gripped the doorknob and counted to three.

"1...2...3!" They both pushed at the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Dude...now what?" Gilbert asked.

"We bust it down of course," Francis said certainly. "Better make sure your shoulders are working."

Francis grabbed Gilbert and went to the other side of the hall. The two of them turned to face both of each other with their shoulders facing the door.

"Ready?"

"Anytime."

"1...2...3...Go!"

The two of them ran up to the door at full speed and pushed as hard as they could against it. Thus, causing it to fall into the room. With them on top of it.

"Mein gott," Gilbert complained. "That hurt." He rubbed his head as he sat on top of the broken door. He took a quick scan of the room before deciding it was too dark to see.

"Gilbert. Get off of my hair. You are standing on my hair," Francis said.

"Whoa, sorry." He quickly stepped off of his friend's hair and walked over to the wall. He moved his hand over the wall before letting out an 'Aha!' noting that he had found the light switch. He quickly turned it on, florescent lights brightening the room. They looked around and found a lump covered by a brown blanket. It shifted slightly and let out a moan.

"You take it off," Gilbert demanded.

"Fine. Be that way," Francis complained.

He walked forward and gripped the edge of the blanket and yanked it off. Revealing: Chiara.

"Found her!" the two of them yelled.

She looked at the two of like they were crazy and then looked incredibly disappointed.

"I know we ain't Toni, but no need to act like that," Gilbert complained. "Come one Francis, help me get these ropes off of her."

After about maybe, oh, ten minutes of untying her, they finally were walking down the hallway back to Antonio. And their girlfriends of course.

"Yo, devil woman," Gilbert said. "You seem more quiet than usual."

"Leave her Gilbert," Francis responded. "She's been through a lot already. Let her relax for a little. You alright Chiara?"

She gave a small nod and continued to walk.

Gilbert slung his arm over Francis' shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Is something different about her?"

"Maybe. It's like...there's a murder aura around her..." Francis responded quietly.

"Can't blame her. Her boyfriend's ex comes back and locks her in a closet, so you gotta expect something."

"True..."

_I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch... _Is all that was going through Chiara's head.

* * *

"Antonio!" Bella whined. "Can you pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase buy me it?"

She latched onto his arm and pleaded with her eyes.

"No Bella. I will not buy you it," Antonio said. "I don't need to spend my money..." _On you that is._

She gave him the puppy dog eyes, but he shook his head. Jeanne sent him a "I feel so sorry for you right now" look. Matilda stood next to her while she snacked on a crepe she bought from the stalls.

Chiara came barreling toward Antonio. Well more toward Bella. And shoved her out of the way. She quickly grabbed onto his arm.

"What the? How did you get out!?" Bella screeched.

"That would be us," Gilbert told her. Two security guards came up behind him. "And these guys," he pointed to the men behind him. "will take you away."

"Wait," a man's voice called out.

A blonde spikey haired man emerged from the crowd. "I'll take care of her."

"Abel!" Bella, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis yelled out.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Antonio asked.

"You really think I would let my younger sister come here by herself. Hmph. Of course I wouldn't. I'll be taking her home now," he said.

He walked up to Bella and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the?! Put me down! Put me down!" she cried out. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Put her down so I can kick her ass!" Chiara called out. She started running toward them, but was picked up by Antonio. "Put me down you bastard! One punch! One fucking punch to her face!"

"Roma! Please! Just leave her. She won't bother us anymore! I promise!" Antonio screamed over her.

She stopped struggling and look behind her at Antonio. "Promise?"

Antonio nodded furiously. "With Abel, she shouldn't bother us that much anymore."

"Fine..." she mumbled. Antonio smiled and set her on the ground.

But not long after he had set her down, he quickly brought her into a hug. "Thank god, you're okay," Antonio mumbled. "Thank god."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him, not enjoying the looks they were getting. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine..."

"Promise you won't leave?"

"Yeah. I promise you bastard."

* * *

***Facedesk* Why? Why did writer's block happen to me? Just why? I mean I knew what I wanted, I just can't put it into words! ASDAGHJKL  
Anyways. I think I did okay...probably not the best...But hey. I got over two freaking colds. And this story should be coming to close. Next chapter most likely will finish it up and then epilogue. Damn. This story did not go the way I wanted to. I was originally going to have a lot more angsty. But whatever. I'm content with this.  
Thanks for reading. See you the next chapter. :)**


	27. Author's Update

**Yeah, you probably expected an update. Sorry...it's the end of the school year and for some strange reason, I am more busier than I have been in a while. So I'll be going a small hiatus until school ends. Which is in about 2 weeks. So it won't be long. I am almost done with the last chapter, but unfortunately I cannot find the time to finish.**

**But until I get the next chapter up, have a small preview of it.**

* * *

"So..I-I love...you.." she stammered out.

Antonio gently smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss.

As they parted he whispered to her, "I've been waiting. I love you too."

The two of them were slightly red faced as they left to go home together. Hands intertwined.

* * *

**5 Years Later...**

"What if she says no?!" Antonio shouted out as he paced back and forth in his bedroom.

"Dude. Toni, you guys have been dating for who knows how long now. She'll say yes, I practically guarantee it," Gilbert said as he laid on Antonio's bed with small chick on his shoulder. Who he has deemed as Gilbird. His second 'awesomeness'.

"But still! What if she doesn't like what I did! What if she doesn't even like french food?!" he practically screamed from frustration. Or nerves. Possibly both.

"Man, where's Francis when you need him..." Gilbert grumbled as he turned onto his back sending Gilbird up into the air from surprise.

The door opened revealing a very happy french man. "Time to calm those nerves Antonio!"

* * *

**I'll see you guys soon alright? **


End file.
